What We Thought We Knew
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Sequel to Somebody Knows. Do you remember me telling Joe that there were several possibilities of where the disk may be? I still have a feeling that I'm right, I have a feeling that there's more disks containing more secrets. I have a feeling that this adventure isn't over yet. I have a feeling that somebody knows; somebody knows that I'm coming for them and they want to kill me...
1. The Exact Same

Authors Note: Before reading this story, make sure you read Somebody Knows as this is the sequel to that story. Thank you so much and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as my previous story :D. The link to _Somebody Knows_ is added onto the browser: s/11853323/1/Somebody-knows

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ~ The Exact Same ~**

* * *

 **Do you remember me telling Joe that there were several possibilities of where the disk may be? I still have a feeling that I'm right, I have a feeling that there's more disks containing more secrets. I have a feeling that this adventure isn't over yet. I have a feeling that somebody knows; somebody knows that I'm coming for them and they want to kill me...Not before I kill them first.**

 **'Hello Cameron' I was frozen to the spot staring at yet another ghost from my past.**

 **'So you're alive' I said**

 **'It looks that way'**

 **'Why did you disappear and not come back?' I asked, stepping away slightly**

 **'Because it would have put you in danger'**

 **'I'm already in danger. I've been in danger since the moment I was born'**

 **'Cameron, stop being dramatic!'**

 **'Me being dramatic? You're the one that is meant to be dead, you break into my hotel room, and all you can say is hello!'**

 **They sighed.**

 **'You're right, I guess I'll go' They stood up.**

 **'No. You are going to explain why and how the fuck you are here. And if I have to torture you, I will.' I snapped, they smiled.**

'You haven't changed one bit Cameron'

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

'I really miss you. How's...where are you now?' I said into the phone

I **miss you too Cam! And you know I can't tell you in-**

'Yeah I know, in case someone is tracing the call.' I sighed 'How's Grant?'

 **Doing well, he's a bit annoyed that we're coming back tomorrow.**

'The mission's finished. And with the CIA being stricter, we have to follow protocol' I pointed out.

 **How is the CIA now?**

'Everything's calmed down. I still get looks from people in the corridor. It was surreal to see my face on the MIA board'

 **Yeah. There are a fair few faces on there.** I didn't speak. **SHIT CAM! I'm sorry! You're worried about Zach?**

'He hasn't made contact of any sort...he's done a me.' I admit to Bex

 **Cam, you know that nothing would keep Zach from you.**

'Bex, I have to tell you something'

 **OMG! YOU'RE PREGNANT!**

'What! No, Bex, what I was going to say was...I think there is more to the…'

 **More to the what?**

At this point in the conversation, I had got to the front door of my apartment. I was about to put my key in the lock, but there was a problem. The lock was busted. Somebody had used force to get into my apartment.

'Let me call you back' I put the phone down, not waiting for Bex to answer. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my gun, keeping it close to my body, I opened the door slightly with my foot. The room was dark. I took hesitant steps in and closed the door behind me, closing off the escape route. I paused, listening for any sound, any movement, anything.

Suddenly, the table light switched on. I aimed my gun in that direction. I froze.

'Hey Gallagher Girl' Zach smirked at me, I lowered my gun

'You've been missing for a 260 hours Zach' This was all I could say, he raised one eyebrow.

'So you've been counting' His smirk widened, I rolled my eyes. 'Hey, I'm sorry' He stood up and grabbed my hands, 'I've missed you Gallagher Girl' His green eyes stared deeply into mine, that's when I noticed a little cut just above his right eye, I moved my hand tentatively over it. He winced slightly.

'Sorry' I muttered. 'Do you have any more battle wounds?' I asked, his eyes began to twinkle. I blushed realising what I said and what was to come. Zach proceeded to take his shirt off revealing his toned chest. And that's when I saw it. He had a scar on his left side. A bullet wound. Like mine when I was shot off the cliff and disappeared for 18 months. It was the exact same size as mine. In the exact same place. Meaning...it was caused by the exact same gun...caused by the same shooter...which is impossible...because they are meant to be dead...

 **Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of _What We Thought We Knew..._ So because I love you all and I'm so excited for this story, I'm going to do a daily upload until next Wednesday and then this story will become a weekly upload. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you tomorrow xxx**


	2. Be Ready Cameron Ann

**Cammie POV**

'Cam? Are you okay? It's just a scratch, nothing major' He came closer to me, a worried look crossed his face 'You're pale. Cam, what happened?' I looked at him in the eye. I knew if I mentioned my suspicions, we would get into an argument, so I decided not to. I shook my head and answered

'I guess I'm a little hungry' I smiled a fake smile. The only smile that can convince Zachary Goode.

'Well, it's a good thing I ordered pizza' He engulfed me in a hug.

Later that night, whist I was meant to be sleeping. I had to think, thinking is dangerous, it leads you to develop ideas, leads you to jump to conclusions...leads you to plan. And I had a plan. I slid out of bed and got dressed. I knew where I had to go would take me a few hours. So I left as quickly as possible. I did leave a note for Zach, when he wakes up, he might understand, he might not. But I need to do this. For me. As I left my apartment, I sent an text and dialled the only number I needed. The person picked up after 3 rings

 **Hello**

 _Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you_

 **No it's fine, I'm on an all nighter anyway. What's up Cammie?**

 _I just have some questions...and a favour_

 **Favour first, then questions**

 _I need to ask you the questions to see if you can do the favour_

 **Fine. What are the questions?**

 _Were the bodies ever recovered from the wreckage?_

 **No, it was hard to determine who was who**

 _I need to speak to Eric_

 **Cam, what are you up to?**

 _Tina please. I keep thinking about things and I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since that day._

 **Cam, that was over 6 months ago.** Worry seeped into her voice

 _I know_

 **Cam, you need help**

 _I do. Help from you, I need you to help me see Eric...for closure_

 **Fine. I'll pick you and Zach-**

 _NO._ I said quickly.

 **Doing this alone then?** You could practically hear her eyebrows raising

 _If he knew what I was doing…_

 **I understand. I'll come and pick you up now.**

 _Thanks Tina._

We put the phone down. I exhaled. Danger follows me around like a shadow. There's no escape. Only death.

Tina picked my up, and we were silent for the rest of the journey. She didn't ask, and I'm grateful for that. She pulled up outside FBI headquarters.

'Cammie, can I ask you something?'

'Yeah?'

'Why go back to the CIA? I mean it was the biggest corruption scandal _ever_. You had offers from every single agency in the world! Why stay?' She asked. I paused. Do I admit to Tina _why_ I actually stayed? Do I tell her what I didn't tell my family? I need to trust someone, someone who hasn't witnessed what happened in the last few months.

'There's more to what happened with Eric and Hasker and the disk'

'How do you know?'

'I have a feeling'. She laughed, I glared at her.

'Cam, you basically declared an international incident and you base it on a _feeling_?'

'Can I just go and see him please?' I plead

'Okay' We got out of the car and walked into the building, we went down the corridor and she opened the door. 'Be quick' she said.

'Thank you' I stepped into the room. It was empty .But there was writing on the wall. The writing was in blood. 'Tina?' I asked

'Yeah?' She walked in and saw the room 'SHIT!' She shouted, left the room, all the while I stood there. Staring. Staring at the red liquid plastered on the wall. My heart was pounding in my chest.

 _Be ready Cameron Ann_. Eric has escaped. He's asked me to be ready. Eric is one of the best assassins in the world. And he's coming for me.

'There's more to the disk' I muttered to myself. Then something sent a shiver down my spine. The feeling of being watched. I seared the room and found the security camera, I stared directly into it. 'I was born ready' I said defiantly. Then in usual Cammie style. I vanished. Tina was too busy with calling the FBI, that she didn't see me take the car keys out of her pocket, walk out the front door, get in her car, and drive away.

About 70 miles later, my phone started buzzing. I ignored all the calls and all the texts, until I knew I was safe. I pulled up outside the house and knocked on the door. The hall light switched on and a shadow began to move behind the door. It opened

'Oh! Hello deary!' The elderly woman said

'Hello Grace, may I come in?' I asked

'Of course, sweetheart, come in' She opened the door more and I stepped into her warm house. 'So how have you been?'

'I've been good. What about you?'

'My hips been hurting, but then again so's everything now that I'm old'

'I was in the neighbourhood and thought that I'd catch up'

'Aw its a lovely surprise dear'

'If you don't mind, may I use your bathroom?' I asked politely

'Yes you may, you know where everything is'

'Thank you Grace' I walked upstairs into the bathroom, locked the door and sat on the edge of the bath. I then grabbed my phone and looked at the messages.

 **7 missed Calls**

 **3 voicemails**

I listened to the voicemails.

 **Cam, where are you? You took my car, I'm worried, I've told Bex and now I'm calling Zach** From Tina

 **Cammie, call me back ASAP! Tina told me about the writing, you need to stay safe** From Bex

 **You're in trouble** I froze. That voice scares me. That voice knows more. That voice knows me. That voice is dead

 **Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A thread has been pulled and there's now more mysteries picking up where _Somebody Knows_ left off. Also, GRACE IS BACK! I knew that if I was writing a sequel, I needed to bring back a familiar :D. Let me know what you think and I'll see you tomorrow xxx**


	3. Her Perfume

**Zach POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing, I picked it up immediately.

'Hello' I answered half asleep

 **Zach, I have a problem**

 _Tina, what's wrong?_

 **Cammie wanted to see Eric.**

 _YOU LET HER SEE HIM_ I shouted

 **She wanted to. And he escaped before we came...and now Cammie's gone**

 _WHAT?_ I looked around the room, Cammie had gone...again…

 **Where would she go?**

 _I don't know_ I said as there was a knock at the door. _Tina, let me call you back_. I hung up and grabbed my gun in case. I looked through the peephole and sighed. I opened the door and in bounced Bex and Grant.

'Anything?' I asked

'No. She's ghosted us' Grant said

'Again' I add

'She had a reason this time' Bex stepped in

'Why?' I asked

'On the wall, written in blood was _Be Ready Cameron Ann_. I'm 90% sure that Cammie would have run to get her head around it'

'Where would she go?' Grant asked

'She would go somewhere that doesn't have any spying connection. She'd become a chameleon.' Bex then paused 'Has she mentioned any place since she's been back?'

'I don't thi….Grace' I said

'Grace? Wasn't she that old lady?'

'Yeah, I bet Cammie's there' I said

'Then let's go!' Bex rushed out the door. Soon we pulled up outside her house. Bex knocked.

There was movement behind the door, it opened slightly to reveal the elderly woman.

'Can I help you?'

'I'm sorry to disturb madam, but do you remember us?' Bex said in her best American accent

'Yes, you were looking for...Cameron was it?'

'Have you seen her?' I ask, she looked at me

'Are you Zach?'

'Yes' She gave me a sympathetic smile

'I had a phone call from Cameron about 20 minutes ago, she said to tell you to not wait up' Spy translation: Don't come looking for me.

'Did she say anything else?' Grant asked

'Only to watch your back so that the soft ball wont hit' Translation: Someone is watching you, sniper shooter, don't be suspicious. I looked at Bex, she had an angered expression on her face.

'Thank you' Bex said and then moved back to sit in the car. Her hands on the wheel starting in front.

'Um Bex...are we going to move at all?' Grant asked

'No' She said

'And why not?' I inquire

'Because Cammie's in that house'

'How do you know?

'Her perfume. It hit me as soon as the door opened.'

'How do you know she's still there?'

'Because this place is ages away from where a true chameleon can blend in. And _that_ is Tina's car' I looked over at the black car parked slightly down the street. How could I miss that?

'So do are we staying? Cause I'm hungry' Grant added, Bex glared at him through the mirror.

'We are going to meet with the others and have Liz hack the surveillance from here to timbuktu, so that Cammie won't get away' Bex said through gritted teeth. Bex was pissed, and when Bex is pissed...well...you don't want to be Cammie right now.

 **Cammie POV**

'They've left' Grace said

'Thank you for that' I said

'Cameron, I know it's none of my business, but they care about you a lot. Don't push them away.'

'I'm protecting them' I mutter

'You may be protecting them, but who's protecting you?' I turned to look at her. I realise how much of an impact this frail woman has had on my life...and that could make her a target. And targets get killed.

'I have to go' I said heading for the door.

'Cameron?' She said

'Grace, you need to forget about me. Anyone coming here looking for me is trouble. _I'm in trouble_ , and you can't be dragged into my life.'

'I don't understand'

'BECAUSE PEOPLE WANT ME DEAD! They want to put a bullet through my head, and if they know I've been here, _you_ could become a target Grace. And these people would torture you and your family without a second thought. They won't blink because it's second nature to them. If you scream, they won't care. These people are dangerous. The best thing for everyone is that you forget about me. Destroy everything I've touched or scrub the hell out of it. If they even find a hair from me, then you and your family are dead.' I looked at the woman dead in the eye, worry and hurt clouded her expression. 'Goodbye Grace' I said as I walked out shutting the door behind me. I ran towards Tina's car and started to drive. I felt that someone was watching me. 3 miles later, I _knew_ someone was tailing me. It had to be my best friends. They must have known I would leave, so they followed. I tried to get rid of them. Multiple times. They kept following. I was getting angry. I sped up, and they followed. Then they bumped into the back of me, I had to swerve to avoid the car in front of me. I had to avoid an accident.

'Fuck' I muttered and dialed Bex, she picked up straight away

'So you think this is fucking funny?' I Spat

 **Hello to you too Miss Disappear**

 _Why are you trying to cause an accident?_

 **What do you mean Cam?** I looked behind me again, the black car had tinted windows.

 _So you aren't tailing me?_

 **Cam, what's going on?**

 _Bex, I'm in trouble._ The car hit me again _Fuck, somebody's trying to run me off the road_

 **Phone Liz, get her to trace Tina's car**

'On it' I heard Zach say

 **Cam, are you still there**. Her voice was becoming fuzzy. I was losing connection. The car behind started backing off.

 _They've backed off._

 **Cam don't be stupid** I felt the car move to the right. I tried to turn my wheel. It wouldn't budge. The car began to speed up I tried to press the brakes. They weren't working. I tried to open the door. It wouldn't open.

 _Someone's controlling the car_ I muttered. Then there was silence. The engine switched off. My connection was cut off. I was alone in this car. And somebody had control.

'Now you have my attention, what are you going to do?' I whispered into thin air. There was silence. The car that had followed me, was a few yards out. I was in trouble. My phone buzzed.

 **Unknown: We need to talk**

'It's not like I have a choice. You have the power' I said outloud. There must be microphones in here. My phone buzzed.

 **Unknown: Who was that woman?** Fear washed over me.

'Civilian' I waited. Silence. I waited. Silence. Then my phone buzzed.

 **Unknown: I won't hurt her Cammie, you know me. I need your help, sorry it had to be this way. But I'm in trouble. I need your help, and you need mine. Please?** I read the text, and re-read it. It was someone I knew...someone who was now in trouble. Then it hit me. Somebody needed my help, and I need theirs. I need more answers, and there was only one person I knew who was capable to hack and FBI SUV, control it, had enough power to hire goons and on top of that...said _please_. Then the final piece of the puzzle fit into place when I received another buzz.

 **Unknown: I mean you did send me that text...right?**

'Now I know'

 **Authors Note: Poor Cammie...Poor Grace...Who is that person contacting Cammie? Find out tomorrow. Double upload today because I was bored :D.**


	4. Rome Home

**Cammie POV**

'Now I know' I smacked myself on the forehead. 'How could I be such an idiot!' I laughed out loud. 'You've really upped your game mate' I was smiling, my phone buzzed again, this time a phone call.

 **Thank you Cammie! I took a different direction, needed to look-**

 _More serious? More Mafia? More like-_

 **Don't finish that sentence Cam.**

 _Sorry. Now can you please take me to where you want me to go?_

 **You can't stay in this car, the FBI or your friends will track it.**

 _So were they your goons?_

 **Yeah, sorry if they were harsh**

 _It's fine. Do I go willingly, or are you making it look like a kidnap?_

 **Go willing. Leave everything though.**

 _Eye, Eye Captain._ When I tried the door handle, it opened. I then started to walk towards the other vehicle. When something in the mountains behind it glistened. Something unnatural. Something I saw that day on the cliff

'Snipper' I muttered. I had 4 possibilities, 1) Stand still and hope I'm not the target, 2) Stand still and get shot (because I am the target) 3) run towards the vehicle dodging bullets or 4) run for the woods and not get the answers I need.

I stood still, feeling completely un-chameleon. I kept starting at the sparkle, almost looking at the shooter if I could. The other car must have understood because it sped towards me. When it blocked my view of the sniper; gun fire began to rain.

'Get it' The driver said. I followed instructions. As soon as I was in, he sped away. The gun fire continued until we were the other side of the bridge. When we were out of sight. 'Miss Morgan, my boss has tried to find you since you sent that text.' The driver said in an Italian accent. Italy. Rome. Mystery. Death. Secrets. Lies. Home. Rome.

'Yeah well, your boss has changed a lot since we last spoke'

'The heart is in the right place'

'The heart has changed. Its not as kind as before' I mumbled. He looked at me from the side

'Talking about your heart, or my boss?' he asked

'Both' I said, it's true. I'm not the same girl who lost her father and was kidnapped by the Circle. I'm not the same girl that was shot off the cliff and disappeared for 18 months. I'm not the same girl I was yesterday. I'm not the same girl. And that's terrifying. What's worse, is when the people around you, who participated in your life change as well, because its unfair. They were meant to be my rock when I needed them, they were meant to stay a secret. They were meant to stay safe. They were meant to stay in Rome.

We pulled up outside a hotel. 'Room 315' The driver said. I nodded and got out. I looked around the foyer. 5 CCTV camera's, 3 security guards, 6 exits. I went into Chameleon mode...something I haven't done in a while. And made my way towards the elevator. I got passed the camera's and security without a problem. The elevator camera was easy to avoid. No one looked at me differently. No one looked at me. A spark of energy radiated around my body. This is what I loved. Being invisible. Blending in. I was in my daydream when I realised, I was outside room 315. I knocked. There was movement. Then the door opened

'Hey Cammie!'

'Hey Preston' I smiled

'Please come in' I walked into the suite. He gestured for the sofa. I sat 'Do you want a drink? Food?'

'Coffee and a breakfast bar please'

'Coming right up.' He walked over to the little kitchenette that was in the room

'So…' I began 'Why come back to the US? Why not stay in Rome?'

'That's what I need to talk to you about' He had his back to me

'What?'

'I received a message'

'What kind of message?' I asked. He turned to look at me

'A threat'

'What did it say?'

' _We will finish what Catherine started_.' He looked at me dead in the eyes. My blood ran cold, my throat was dry

'Who was it from?' I croaked

'It was delivered personally by Charlotte'

'Your crazy ex?' I said

'Yeah, she told me that I had to get it to you...and that I should run. So I did. I ran here, hired some protection and have tried to find you.'

'For how long?'

'2 months'

I look a deep breath, and closed my eyes, tilting my head back against the cushions 'They know' I whispered

'They know what?'

'It was too easy' I opened my eyes, I continued to stare at the ceiling.

'What was?'

'The disk'

'What about it? Wasn't it destroyed?'

'Exactly. Several centuries of Gallagher Girl history, destroyed like that' I clicked my fingers 'It was too easy. Hasker and Eric gave in too easily' I snapped myself up, my palms were clammy and I felt like I was going to faint. 'This was part of the plan' I began to pace the room

'What plan?'

'Everything that's happened is now fitting together Preston. Charlotte was working with Catherine...meaning she knew Eric and Hasker were involved. They would have killed her because she was a liability...unless…' I stopped dead

'Unless what?'

'They wanted us to believe everything. What we thought we knew is wrong' I whispered. 'HOW COULD I BE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT?' I screamed, picking up a cushion and throwing it across the room.

'Cam, what's going on?' Preston grabbed my wrists, making me face him, making me calm.

'Everything we thought was over isn't. They planned it this way. They wanted us to forget about it, so everything would fit into place. But they knew I wouldn't, they knew that I would obsess over every detail. They thought I would over look this, or if I figured it out, it would have been too late.'

'Cammie, you aren't making sense'

'Eric did have a daughter. It's Charlotte'

'Cam, Charlotte is-'

'How did you two meet? Did you approach her, or did she approach you?'

'She approached me'

'Preston. She _targeted_ you'

'Cam, stop' He dropped my hands and stepped away

'She did, she never loved you'

'CAM STOP!' He shouted

'Admit it Preston. That relationship was too good to be true. _She_ was too good to be true' I snapped

'GET OUT' He shouted

'THIS IS WHAT THEY WANT PRESTON! THEY WANT ME TO BE ON MY OWN WITHOUT HELP'

'NOT EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD IS ABOUT YOU CAM! Just get out' He turned his back on me. I stood there shocked. Preston's gun was on the table. I picked it up and put it in front of him.

'Always keep this on you. If that threat was true, then you need to prepared' I then started to leave, before adding 'Your driver is working for the Italian police, gathering evidence of you before bringing you to court' I looked at him one last time 'You can tell by his boots; he keeps them clean, any soldier or police cadet was taught to do so. Then he wears a ring on his left index finger, you might think that it's common, but the Italian police force wears it upside down and backwards. Have a look next time. _Then_ you know I'm right.' With that I left the room. As I made my way to the lobby, I kept reliving everything that had happened. I thought that there were more disks, turns out there was more to the Limoncello mission. There are more secrets that my dad wanted to protect. There _is_ more to Eric and Hasker's plan. Charlotte is involved. I haven't contacted any of my friends or family. Preston doesn't believe me... _but he will_. The only person I could really talk to is dead...or are they?

 **Authors note: So Eric _did_ have a daughter after all! Honestly I've written so many chapters for this story already, I'll be doing double uploads until Wednesday! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll reply to comments in the next one xxx**


	5. You Gave Him The Bullet

**Bex POV**

 _Someone's controlling the car_ Cammie muttered. Then the connection was lost

'CAMMIE!' I screamed into the phone.

'Someone tell me _anything'_ Zach said to the others

'I'm getting CCTV' Jonas said

'Get it faster' Zach snapped

'Hey dude, he's trying. Relax a little' Nick said

'HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN CAMMIE COULD BE MISSING AGAIN!' Zach shouted

'WE'RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT HER, BUT YOU ACTING LIKE A DICKHEAD ISN'T HELPING.' Nick retorted

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!' Now, you would expect Grant or Macey or myself to say it. But not coming from little Lizzie. She shouted it, and everyone looked at her like she'd just slapped them in the face for no reason. 'Us arguing isn't helping the situation. Now if you've all calmed the fuck down. I've got video' She turned her computer around and we looked at live footage of where Cammie was. She was out of the car and there was one speeding towards her. But she wasn't looking at the car. She was looking at something in the distance. Suddenly there was gunfire, Cammie was in the car and they vanished.

'Sniper' Zach and I said together

'Could it be Eric?' Grant asked

'I don't know' Zach said

'Hasker?' Macey asked

'I thought he was still in custody?' I said

'He is' Jonas informed

'Maybe he knows what's happening' Grant said

'There's only one way to find out' Zach began to leave

'We can't' I began. He stopped and turned to me

'Why not?'

'Because he's going to be under greater protection. The FBI won't let him out of their sights _or_ have any visitors in case they pass on information'

'Who's on the team?' Macey asked

'It better not be Tina' I mumble

'Be grateful, she told you about Cam before me' Zach snapped

'Sisters before misters' Macey chimmed

'Well…' Jonas said 'I could change the team...make it us'

'JONAS YOU'RE A GENIUS!' He turned red as he typed away on the computer

'Okay, we are now officially the protection detail for Hasker' He smiled at us

'Now what?' I asked

'We think like Cammie, and interrogate him' Zach had a stoney expression across his face.

'No violence' I said standing in his way

'Bex-'

'No. I mean it. I'm taking point on this mission. You will listen to me, because if you do what I _know_ you'll do, we might not find out about what's happened to Cammie. Cammie would not use violence to interrogate a suspect. Understand?' I squared up to him, his eyes stared into mine. We both weren't backing down.

'Dude, just do it. I'm hungry' Grant said. We both rolled our eyes

'Fine. But you owe me' He said

'You can give him one punch..on the arm'

'Talking the fun out of it Baxter' He teased

'Watch it Goode' I said

'CAN WE GO?' Macey shouted 'WE NEED TO MOVE!'

We made it to the FBI location where we were greeted by a angry Tina Walters

'You changed teams' She said

'We needed to make sure he was protected' Zach said, she rolled her eyes

'Please, you wanted to talk to him. Everyone could see it, luckily I covered for you'

'How?' I asked

'I said you were _my team_. Meaning that anything you do or say to him, will reflect on me. So if I get dragged into shit, I'm pulling all of you with me. Got it?' We all nodded. 'Then follow me' She lead us into the property and down the stairs into the basement which former CIA Chief Hasker sat watching TV. He looked up when we entered.

'I was wondering when you would all visit' He said casually

'Why?' I asked

'Curiosity' He turned his attention back to the TV.

'Where's Eric?' Zach asked, Hasker shrugged his shoulders

'Don't know.' He said

'What does he want?' Grant asked

'What we all want...justice'

'Why does he want Cammie?' Zach asked

'I don't know. Honestly. Eric kept his plans to himself'

'You're scared' I said, this grabbed his attention. His muscles tensed slightly, but he didn't turn around. 'He's going to come for you. You are part of his plan in some way, and you know you're a target'

'You would have been excellent Circle material' He said 'Too bad' He had his back to me, it would have been so easy to strangle the crap out of him, but Grant and Macey held me back.

'Walk away. This is what he wants' Macey whispered. I nodded and walked back upstairs

 **Zach POV**

Bex and Macey went upstairs. Hasker began to chuckle to himself. I glared at him.

'It's rude to stare' He turned to me, ignoring everyone else in the room. I wouldn't play into his hands. I raised my eyebrow. He chuckled again 'Have some manners Zachary, your mother taught you better than that' I looked at the sickly smile that was on his face. I walked over to Tina.

'What is his game?' I whispered in her ear.

'You're the first people he's talked to.' She responded

'So he knew we'd come?' I said

'Possibly' She said.

Suddenly Macey came flying down the stairs. 'We have a problem'

 **Bex POV (a few moments ago)**

'That bastard!' I exclaimed when we were upstairs

'He's trying to push our buttons. It's a game to him'

'And I played into his hands didn't I?' I lowered my gaze

'He had the gun. You gave him the bullet. At least you didn't let him fire' I smile at Macey's attempt to cheer me up. Then my phone rang. Unknown Caller

'Hello?' I said

 **Hey Bex, it's me**

 _Preston?_ I looked at Macey, she looked confused _Have you heard from Cammie, she went missing earlier_

 **Yeah actually, I was the one who took her.**

 _Preston…_ I looked at Macey and mouthed 'Get the others' before continuing my conversation

 **I'm in trouble. I needed to talk to her.**

 _Hold on, I'll put you on speaker. The others are here._

'Okay, start from the beginning' I said

 **I received a threat a few days ago**

'What was it?' Zach asked

 _ **We will finish what Catherine started**_ **.** We were all silent. **I knew I needed to find Cammie, but I couldn't...until she sent me a text.**

'What did it say?' I asked

 _ **What we thought we knew was wrong**_

'Is that the only contact you had with her?'

 **No. After I got her attention with the car-**

'That was you?' Zach was angry 'Did you shot at her as well?'

 **No. That was someone else. Anyway, when I met Cammie, she said the whole thing with the disk was too easy.**

'In what way?' I asked

 **Hasker and Eric gave in too easily. Then she realised something and said** _ **This was part of the plan**_ **. And that everything was fitting together. Catherine, Hasker, Eric and….Charlotte**

'Your ex?' Macey chimed in.

 **Yeah, she thinks that Charlotte is Eric's daughter.**

'What else?' Zach asked

 **She said that Charlotte never loved me. That I was a target. Part of me knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I got angry with her and told her to leave. She did, and I haven't been able to find her on any CCTV** _ **anywhere**_ **.**

'Where are you Preston?' Grant asked

 **At the Maurier Hotel**

'You're 1 and a half hours from here' Liz pointed out.

'Thanks Preston, we'll be on our way'

 **Room 315, see you later guys.** The line went dead. I turned to everyone else.

'We need to split up. Some stay here to keep an eye on Hasker, the others come with me to see Preston and try to find Cammie' I said

'Me and Grant will stay' Nick said. Macey looked at him and he nodded.

'I'll stay here as well, I'll contact Soloman and Rachel' Jonas said

'Actually, I should tell Soloman and Rachel. Get packed everyone. We leave in 10' I said walking outside with my phone, and dialled Joe.

 **Soloman**

 _Hey Joe_

 **Is it true about Eric?**

 _It is. And Cammie's gone again._

 **I thought she would, considering the message he left.**

 _Do you know where she might have gone?_

 **Rome?**

 _That's too obvious_

 **It's where it all started, perhaps she's looking for clues**

 _Possibly. Also, she talked to Preston._

 **And?**

 _She sent him a message 'what we thought we knew was wrong' then when she spoke to him, he said he received a message saying 'We will finish what Catherine started'_ Joe took a sharp breath in

 **She's looking**

 _For what?_ Joe sighed. I waited. _Joe?_

 **Cammie believed that there was more than one disk, she said that she thought she might have known where they might be.** _ **If there were more.**_

 _Do you know where, if there were more?_

 **She never mentioned**

 _So we have nothing._

 **No, we don't.** _ **We**_ **are the people that know Cammie best. Start thinking like her Baxter. I'll contact people, they'll keep their eyes out for Cammie...and Eric.**

 _We have Hasker under watch_

 **Doesn't mean people won't try to come after him. Keep vigilant and keep me posted**

 _Always Joseph_. I hung up 'Please be careful Cammie' I breathed out.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Cammie can't keep still can she? Hope you enjoyed this double upload! See you tomorrow for another double! xxx**

 **Marvel GG: Hope you love this now-not-so-secret-project. Soz it took me a few chapters to reply to you! Hope all is well with you and I hope you enjoy this story as much as _Somebody Knows_! xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Thank you very much! Hope work is okay! I'm glad you enjoyed _Somebody Knows_ and I hope that you'll love this one equally (if not more) as this includes more secrets and more mysteries as well as being a continued adventure! I look forward to your next comment :P xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Because I've been on half term I've had so much time to write! As soon as I wrote the last chapter of _Somebody Knows,_ I immediately started writing this story. I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! Preston would never hurt Grace, he couldn't even hurt a fly..but now he's more like his father...although he won't admit it himself..maybe hurting people is now part of the job description...who knows...(I DO!). Hope you are enjoying the story! Love ya lots xxx**


	6. A Game

**Cammie POV**

As soon as I arrived here, I checked into a hotel and then I went exploring, went searching, for clues and answers. I found none. It was getting late, so I headed back to my room. As I approached the door, something was wrong, the mat that had my room number on it was shifted slightly. Someone had been _or is_ in my room. I held my gun close to my body and nudged the door open with my foot. It was dark. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, as I approached the front room, a light switched on.

'Hello Cameron' I was frozen to the spot staring at _yet another ghost_ _from my past_.

'So you're alive' I said

'It looks that way'

'Why did you disappear and not come back?' I asked, stepping away slightly

'Because it would have put you in danger'

'I'm already in danger. I've been in danger since the moment I was born'

'Cameron, stop being dramatic!'

'Me being dramatic? You're the one that _is meant to be dead_ , you _break into my hotel room_ , and all you can say is _hello!_ '

They sighed.

'You're right, I guess I'll go' They stood up.

'No. You are going to explain why and how the fuck you are here. And if I have to torture you, I will.' I snapped, they smiled.

'You haven't changed one bit Cameron'

'Believe me, I have Catherine' I stared back at the woman who once again has avoided death. Once again avoided another fire. She smiled.

'How did you know I was alive?'

'Your shooting style' I quipped

'Ah, so you saw what I did to Zachary'

'Was that a message for me?'

'In a way. It was to let you know I was alive, but also I got to shoot my traitor of a son'

'Eric escaped' I blurted. Catherine tensed for a second, I stepped closer to her. 'What do you know?' I spat

'Lower your weapon'

'What do you know?' I repeated

' _I know_ that if you don't lower your weapon, you won't _know_ anything' She smirked, I lowered my gun slightly. Not letting go. She rolled her eyes 'They realised there are more disks'

'Who did?'

'Charlotte, she was the first person I contacted when it was safe to do so; she notified the others'

'Is she in Vegas with you?'

'No. She's ghosted us'

'Shit' I mutter

'Exactly. If anything, I bet she broke Eric out of FBI custody'. Then a thought occurred to me. I raised my gun

'What did you start?' I said, she was taken back by surprise

'What?'

'Charlotte left a message saying that she would finish what you started, _what did you start?_ ' I said through gritted teeth. She smirked at me, her eyes glistening with enjoyment

'I started your destruction' She sung

'Why me?'

'Your father asked that same question before I put a bullet in his head' She mimed a gun being fired.

'Catherine, enough games' She chuckled. And pointed to my chest. I looked down, and hovering over my heart was a red laser. I was a sniper's target. 'This was a game?' I looked up at her, she shook her head slowly

'You were a worthy contestant on the Gallagher Girl Games' She mocked a game show host. I thought about my possibilities. Two could play at this game.

'Then finish it' I said, she looked confused 'The Gallagher Girl Games traditionally ends with the target dying. So kill me' I opened my arms wide and smiled

'Hasker didn't die.' Catherine pointed out

'I haven't finished the game' I teased.

'You're lying'

'You didn't die either Catherine. You're still playing my game' I teased again.

'I have the power here' She snapped

'Do you?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Does anyone? Are we all playing one big game?' I raised my gun again, and stepped back.

'Cameron, stop' Catherine stepped forward.

'No.' I said, I aimed for the light bulb in the middle of the room and fired. Sending sparks and glass to fall onto Catherine. What she didn't realise, was she was standing directly in the path of the sniper, so I couldn't get hit. I ran out of the room and out onto the street trying to stay hidden as much as possible. I kept running through the streets for a couple of blocks. I sensed that someone was following me. So I dived into the nearest bar, to hide. It was dark. Perfect. I got rid f my scarf and put my hair down. I then picked up a jacket from the back of someone's chair and slipped it on. From behind, I was a different person. I made my way to the bar and sat down.

'What would you like?' The bartender asked me.

'Diet coke please' She nodded and started making my drink.

'That will be $1.50 please' I rummaged in my jean pocket looking for my money

'Don't worry, I'm paying' I looked up and saw someone i wasn't expecting to.

 **Authors note: Cammie keeps bumping into people doesn't she. Who would pay for her drink I wonder? ;D You know the drill, double upload today and comments on the other chapter.**


	7. For That Bitch

**Cammie POV**

'Don't worry, I'm paying' I looked up and saw someone i wasn't expecting to.

'Hey Josh' I tried to act casual and innocent. I tried to fool him. I succeeded.

'Hey Cam, what brings you to Vegas?' He said

'I needed a break' I took a sip of my drink 'Same for you, why are you here?' I asked

'I'm visiting...a friend' He looked nervous, he kept shifting his gaze to the door. A female laughed and he tensed slightly. All this happened within milliseconds, to anyone else, they wouldn't see this. To a trained spy, I saw everything.

'Girlfriend?' I look another sip of my drink, he looked at me as if he'd been caught out. If it was anyone else, I would have pointed to myself and said _spy_ like Zach would, but he's still a civilian. He still doesn't know.

'Yeah, her name's Juliet'

'And you're her Romeo' I didn't mean it to come across bitter, but somehow it did. I hope he didn't notice. He laughed. He didn't notice.

'You could say that' He said smiling.

'How did you get the time off work? Surely Roseville can't survive without you' I said dramatically

'Haha, very funny. Actually, I'm here for a bachelor party,, my girlfriend had a stop over flight'

'From where?' I took another sip

'Rome' He said casually, and I nearly spat out my drink. It can't be...can it?

 **Zach POV**

The door opened.

'Hey guys' Preston said. He looked sad.

'Hey man. How are you?'

'I feel like an asshole. I should have believed Cammie straight away'

'But you didn't. And that's in the past. What we have to do now is find Cammie' Bex said

'Did she mention _anything else_?' Macey asked

'She said that there was more to their plan. That everything seemed too easy.' He said, I looked at the others

'What plan?' Bex said

'Something about the disks?'

' _Disks_? As in _more than one?'_ Macey said looking at me

'I guess' Preston looked at us confused. Bex took a deep breath

'Cammie knew there were more. She's gone looking'

'Where should _we_ look then?' I asked

'For that bitch' Macey said casually, twirling a strand of hair around

'Which bitch is that?' I said

'Charlotte' She said looking up at me, her eyes twinkled evilly. 'Cammie would either find Charlotte, or let Charlotte find her'

'So if we find Charlotte, we're one step closer to Cammie' Bex finished. Both girls were grinning ear-to-ear at each other. Then something switched in Bex, the smile disappeared.

'Bex, what ya thinking?' I asked

'Cammie knew there were more disks...and she didn't tell us'

'So?' Macey asked

' _So_ , what if she knows more and isn't telling us. What if everything we thought was done isn't' She then looked at me scared

'Bex?' I asked, my heart started racing

'What if death was once again avoided?' I felt my heart drop and my muscles tense

'Meaning?' Macey said

'Catherine. She could be alive'

 **Liz POV**

Me and Tina were in the kitchen catching up with one another when my phone buzzed. I looked at the message, it was from Macey.

 **Macey: Is it possible for Catherine to be alive?**

'Oh' I said

'What's oh?' Tina said, I turned to her.

'Could Catherine be alive?' I asked

'I doubt it, all the exits were destroyed. There was only one way in and one way out'

'I'll ask Hasker' I said getting up, Tina grabbed my arm

'Are you sure? He might not tell you anything'

'I studied all the files on Hasker and Dr Steve. I know how they play' I smiles and went downstairs, the boys were watching him like a hawk. I cleared my all looked at me, including Hasker.

'Ah! Miss Sutton, come to _probe_ me?' He asked, I walked over and sat directly opposite him. Him on the chair, me on the coffee table. I stared at his face, noticing every detail. Every slight movement. I tried to think like Cammie would in an interrogation scene. I tilted my head to one side.

'Limoncello' I said. His eye twitched momentarily

'What about it?' He said casually

'Why not kill the others?' I asked, he lent forward

'Because they understood'

'Did they?' I leant back, not playing to his game 'Or were they trying to understand _you_ ' I said casually. On the outside I was calm, on the inside, I was having a panic attack.

'You've got ballsy Miss Sutton' He said leaning back

'That's because I know something you don't' I teased. The vein in his temple throbbed slightly.

'And what would that be?'

'You. Made. A. Mistake.' I said slowly and clearly

'Which was?'

'Catherine' I said simply

'What has she got to do with anything?'

'She's alive. And now we have to clean up the mess before she does' I produced the gun from my pocket, placing it on my lap.

'You wouldn't. I'm valuable' His voice shook a little

'Not as valuable as her' I pointed the gun at his head. Fear was now visible across his entire body. He wasn't playing anymore.

'She knows nothing. This isn't her game' He said. I paused. If it wasn't her game then...

'Eric' I exhaled. Hasker smiled

'You didn't know' He teased. I held the gun to his head, he was panicking.

'Liz…' Grant warned. I smiled evilly and pulled the trigger. No bullets came out, Hasker looked at me confused.

'You thought the gun was loaded' I then marched out of the room. Grant and Tina followed me. When I was in the kitchen, I clung to a chair breathing heavily. I can't believe I just did that.

'You okay?' Tina asked. I nodded. Grant was laughing. Tina hit him 'What's so funny?'

'Liz didn't know if the gun was loaded or not' He said between laughs. I looked at him and laughed as well. Soon all of us were laughing. Then I stopped. 'You okay Lizzie?' Grant asked

'Catherine's alive. Hasker admitted it' I whispered

'He also said that it wasn't her game. It's Eric's' Tina said

'Meaning that Cammie was right' Grant began

'And she's missing. So is Eric' Tina said

'Their looking for each other' I said, looking at the others, who by the looks of their faces, were thinking the exact. Same. Thing. Who's going to find who first?

 **Authors Note: So everyone finally believes Cammie! Does this mean that they can help her? Or will Cammie _let_ them help? What about Josh being back in the picture? And Catherine being alive? That woman just doesn't die! See you tomorrow with another double upload! xxx**

 **TheCrazedSisters: Thank you so much! This has been such a fun sequel to write because the story can literally go anywhere. xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Aw bless you! Thank you so much for loving this story! This sequel has more curved balls than a baseball match. One of the later chapters I wrote, I literally cried though it because its so emotional and shows the characters vulnerabilities, its actually heartbreaking...but you have to wait a few weeks for that chapter :D. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I think almost every chapter is a cliffhanger with me :D. Thank you as always for your comments xxx**


	8. That Would Be Too Easy

**Zach POV**

'Fuck' I muttered to myself. I got off the phone with Grant. We briefed each other on everything. My mother's alive. She isn't dead. She's alive. Cammie is missing. She's ghosted us. We need to find her. We need to find Catherine. We need to find Charlotte. We need to find Eric. We need to tell Rachel and Soloman. I walk back into the main room.

'What should we do?' Macey asked, I looked at Bex

'You said you had point' (In case you didn't know, 'point' means leader). She raised one eyebrow but continued

'Preston, find Charlotte.'

'But-'

'But nothing. Even the greatest spy tells truths to their suspects. Think of _anything_ , her favourite brand of toothpaste, her favourite coffee shop, which foot does she lead with. _Literally anything.'_

'I'll help' Macey said, her and Preston shared a small smile.

'Thanks' He mumbled, they then disappeared to his laptop. Bex turned to me.

'I'll speak to the others, get Liz and Grant to come up here. Then I'll call some Gallagher Girls who can watch Hasker with Nick and Jonas'

'What about me?' I asked

'You are going to tell Rachel and Joe about what's happened'

'But-'

'I did it last time. Now it's your turn' She nudged past me and went to stand by the window on her phone. I went back into the bedroom. I dialled the number

 **Hello**

 _Hello Rachel_

 **Anything Zach?**

 _We can't find her. But we found out that Eric is in charge and Catherine is alive_. There was a sharp intake of breath

 **I'm sorry Zach**

 _There's nothing to be sorry for Rachel. It just means that when we get the opportunity to kill her, we do. No prisoners._

 **I hate to say, but I agree.**

'ZACH, GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW' Bex shouted at me

 _Rachel I have to go. Talk soon._ I hung up and ran into the other room expecting the worst, but all I found was Bex staring at the television. The news headline: _Hotel Shooting in Vegas_

'Cammie' I muttered.

'We need to get to Vegas now' Bex said through gritted teeth, then I thought about Vegas. And the pieces fell into place.

'Cammie went to the FBI safe house there, the one where the fire broke out'

'Supposedly killing Catherine' Bex responded

'Exactly. She went for answers'

'And clearly found them'

'Or the wrong ones'

'Or just the wrong people' She looked at me 'They're too smart. They wouldn't stay in Vegas'

'What about Cammie?' I asked, Bex turned to the screen again

'She's still there'

'How do you know?'

'Because… When SWAT came to your apartment, she stayed at Grace's overnight. I bet she would lay low until tomorrow'

'Which means we have to move. Now'

 **Cammie POV**

'Do..Do you have a photo of her?' I asked Josh

'Yeah' He pulled out his phone and showed me a photo of a raven haired girl who looked _nothing_ like Charlotte...or me…

'She's pretty' I said, honestly she was.

'Thanks' He was blushing. He was so innocent. So was Grace. I can't let him be dragged down like me.

'Listen Josh...do you remember _why_ we broke up?' I asked

'You lied, you said you were home schooled but actually went to Gallagher' He said hesitant. It was true. I lied. I lied about a lot of things to him. And it caused him to follow me on to an assignment . An assignment that could have got him killed and me expelled. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

'Do you trust me?' I asked

'Yeah' He was confused

'Then you need to forget about me' I said, he placed his hand on top of mine

'Cam…'

'For your safety, forget about me.' I said again

'Cam…' He searched my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I showed him my gun that was sticking out of my jeans. I held my breath. His eyes widened. 'Is...Is that...um' He let go of me.

'Forget about me. I mean it.' I walked past him and out of the bar. Into the Vegas night.

I walked for a little while, then my phone buzzed. Unknown. I gulped. I opened it.

 **You can't run forever**

 _Watch me_ I replied. I took the battery out of my phone and threw it into a puddle. I ran a little while longer and then dumped the rest of the phone. Keeping the sim and putting it in another burn phone. I would have a few hours before anyone could trace me or contact me. I was officially alone. I needed to contact people. I needed to make my next move. I found a phone booth and called someone who would have answers.

 **Soloman**

 _It's me_

 **Cammie! Where are you?**

 _That would be too easy Joey_

 **Cameron, please, we want to help**

 _It's easier if you don't get involved_

 **You don't sound like yourself**

 _Because I'm not Joe! Everything's gone wrong_

 **In what way?**

 _Eric being broken out of custody, Catherine being alive. Me being shot a-_. I stopped talking. I was rambling. I said too much.

 **So you're in Vegas?** You could practically hear his raised eyebrow.

 _I won't be for long_ I slammed the phone down. I'm pissed at myself. I said too much to Joe, and Joe being Joe, he'll use everything in his power to find me. And knowing him, he will. I need to find the disks. I needed to go to the places me and my dad went together. First stop. Nebraska.


	9. Trust Me, I'm A Spy

**Cammie POV**

'Flight 829 to Nebraska will be departing from gate 50' The overhead speaker came on. I was sitting in the airport, reading a magazine, but not actually reading it. I was observing. I needed to know if I had a tail. So far, nothing. My hair was in a high ponytail and under my baseball cap and I had dark glasses on. No one would recognise me. I was getting ready to move from my seat towards the gate, when I heard a voice that made me stop.

'Where should we start?' I sat back in my seat and looked towards my left casually where the voice came from. I say my best friend in the whole world walking through the terminal with Macey by her side.

'Joe said that she wouldn't stay for too long' Macey said. Fuck. Joe must have phoned them...but they must have been looking for me anyway. It's only been about an hour since I spoke to Joe. Meaning that they were coming to get me anyway. My heart was racing and I tried to level my breathing. Then somebody sat next to me. It was Grant.

'Maybe she's already gone' He mumbled. They have to be on comms. I tried to concentrate on my magazine.

'Maybe we should split up. Some stay in the airport, some go out to find her' Macey suggested. Her and Bex had made their way over to sit with Grant. Macey gave me a once over, she didn't recognise me. Somehow I felt sad, one of my best friends didn't recognise me, and I was sitting next to them. On the other hand, I felt really happy because I'm _the Chameleon_ therefore, I shouldn't have been seen. I am successful in my mission.

'I agree.' Bex said 'Zach?' She asked. They paused.

'We have a better chance of finding her if we split up' Grant said. They paused again.

'Now that we've agreed. Let's go' Bex said. All three of them got up and disappeared in different directions. I let out a long breath which I didn't realise that I have been holding. I took this as my chance to leave, I walked towards my gate, handed over my ticket, got onto the plane. I sat in my seat constantly looking around me in case Jonas or Liz had run facial rec and seen me board, or that Eric or Catherine would come and sit next to me. I waited, and waited. Then…

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we will now begin our departure from Vegas towards our destination Nebraska. Thank you all for flying with us, we hope you have a pleasant journey'. The plane began to move. I was going home...

 **Zach POV**

Things just got a lot more complicated. Joe said that Cammie contacted him and that she wasn't going to stay in Vegas long. This means that we have to find her. Fast. We thought that as soon as we arrived, we would check out the airport, considering if she wanted to go anywhere, she would most likely go here. We separated. We had our comms. Liz was filing through surveillance to see if Cammie had got onto a flight yet.

'Where should we start?' Bex asked. She, Macey and Grant were in one end of the terminal whist Me and Preston combed through the other half.

'Joe said that she wouldn't stay for too long' Macey said.

'Then we need to look' I said

'Maybe she's already gone' Grant mumbled

'We don't know that' I retorted

'Maybe we should split up. Some stay in the airport, some go out to find her' Macey suggested.

'I agree, Zach?' Bex said

'It's better if we stick together in case Eric or Catherine are here'

'We have a better chance of finding her if we split up' Grant said

'They're right Zach' Preston said to me. I looked at him in the eye. He was right. They were right.

'Fine' I gave in 'Preston, stay and find Cammie here with Grant and Macey. Bex and Liz, meet me at the taxi ramp in two minutes'

'Now that we've agreed. Let's go' Bex said. I made my way to the taxi ramp where Liz was already waiting. Her laptop balanced on her luggage. She didn't look up when I was next to her.

'I've gone through footage of the accident, and I've found her going into a bar about 15 blocks from the scene'

'Let's go there, show her photo, someone must have seen her' Bex said

'TAXI' I called. When we got in Liz gave the driver the directions and we were whirling through the streets of Vegas. Soon we came to the bar.

'Update' I said into the comms.

'Nothing' Grant said

'Ditto' Macey said

'Still looking' Preston added

'Keep us updated' I said before walking into the bar. Bex took the lead and walked up to the bar tender

'Excuse me sir' She said in her best American accent 'Have you seen my friend, I was meant to meet her and got delayed' She produced a photo of Cammie on her phone

'Yeah she was here. Talking to some fella'

'Is he still here?' She said, the bartender looked around.

'That guy in the booth' He said pointing over his shoulder. Bex looked over, suddenly her face clouded with thunder.

'Thank you' She said sweetly before marching across the bar to the booth. Liz and I followed 'Well, well , well, isn't this a surprise?' She slid into the booth. When I got there I realised why she was angry. It was Josh.

'Ummm hi Bex' He said worried, then he saw us coming 'Hey Liz, hey Zach. Please sit.' He lifted his drink to his mouth for a sip. His hands were shaking

'Nervous are we?' I asked

'Slightly' He looked at me hard.

'Where's Cammie?' Bex enquired, Josh turned to her

'I don't know'

'Josh please, she needs our help'

'She had a gun' He blurted

'She showed you?' Liz asked

'So she's had a gun for a while' He was shocked. He looked at all of us in turn

'What did she say?' I asked

'We..we talked. Then randomly she asked me if I knew why we broke up. Then told me to forget about her. When I protested, she...she showed me her gun and the disappeared. Honestly, that's all I know'

'I believe you' I said. Honestly I did. Then I had an idea. 'I need you to text her' I said. Everyone looked at me confused.

'Why?' Bex asked

'Because she'll reply to you' I whispered. Cammie would avoid me to the ends of the earth to keep me safe, but as soon as a civilian is involved, she'll tell them to forget about her. But Josh isn't an ordinary civilian...he's her ex. Her first crush. Her first kiss. Her first mission. And as spies, we don't forget our first mission...or first kill.

'Okay...what do I say?'

'Say that you're sorry things had to be this way' Bex said. Then she looked at me 'And that you love her'. I kept a blank expression on my face. Bex was playing with fire, and someone was going to get burnt.

'Umm...I have a girlfriend' Josh said.

'Just type it' Bex turned her attention back to him. 'She'll feel sorry for you and call' Then she looked at liz and winked. Liz was going to track the call.

'What do I say if she answers?' He asked, Bex rolled her eyes

'Everything you wanted to say when you first met her' She gave a small smile. He looked at me, I nodded. He typed the text and pressed send. Because Cammie's phone is a spy-grade phone, calls and texts can be received _anywhere_ , even in space and the centre of the earth. It's been proven. Trust me, I'm a spy.

3 minutes later, the phone buzzed, Josh put it on loudspeaker

 **Josh, you need to forget about me. Everything. Forget it.**

 _Cam, I miss you._ There was a pause.

 **Stop**

 _Cam please, I know you lied, but we all do in life_. I looked at Bex and Liz, we were all trying not to laugh.

 **If only you knew** Cammie spat

 _Then tell me, please?_ Josh's voice broke slightly. There was a long pause.

 **I can't believe you would stoop this low Zach, or you Bex. Stay away from me** _ **.**_ The line went dead, I looked at Bex

'How did she-' I began

'She knows us, she knows Josh, she knows more than what we thought we knew' Bex finished. 'Anything Liz?' I looked at the female tech genius.

'She's in the US. That's as far as I got'

'Well this is fucking fantastic!' Bex stood up and stormed out.

'It's my fault, sorry' I turned to see Josh looking like a child getting told off. I forgot he was there.

'Don't worry about it.' I stood up ready to leave. Then I looked at him dead in the eyes. 'Cammie was right, forget about her and us.' I helped Liz and we left. Bex was pacing up and down the street.

'Where would she go?' She kept muttering. Then something caught her eye. It was a penny on the floor, she picked it up, looked at us like a kid on christmas. 'I know where she's gone'

'Where?' I said

'Nebraska' Bex smirked

'How?' Liz asked

'When Cammie was little, her grandpa used to give her a dime every time she did something good; which was all the time' She flicked the coin to me. I caught it.

'So' I raised an eyebrow

' _So_ Cammie _and_ her dad had a connection to there. It was _home_.'

'So a disk might be there' I smirked

'And Cammie would follow the breadcrumbs' Bex said.

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, hope you're well! The chapters coming up are honestly my favourite chapters so far, they take place in Nebraska but have so many twists and turns that I'm so freaking excited! So Josh was back briefly...and the others were so close to catching Cammie, yet she slipped through their grasp...but she's a Chameleon so no-one would find her anyway...See you all tomorrow for the last double upload xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Cammie's about to get a few more blasts from the past coming up! Bless ya so much for your devoted commenting, I love reading your replies! Honestly I think that a story should be gripping and wanting you to read the next chapter, so by leaving them on cliffhangers, it makes you want to read more (even if you have to wait a few days)! Thanking you always xxx**


	10. Gas Lights And Guns

Nebraska was just as I remembered. It was simple, not much happens here, especially where my grandparent lived. Within their town, they were a community, everyone knew everyone. This was a hard place for a spy to live, because everyone knew your business...or they wanted to know. Its perfect for a chameleon like my father and I; we hide in plain sight, we know the neighbours, they know us. And in this community, we protect each other. If I gave everyone a photo of Catherine or Charlotte or Eric; the town would make sure they wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole. They would keep me safe. They have kept me safe before. I wish I could keep them safe. This town is also perfect to hide secrets, because if anyone went looking where they weren't supposed to...hell would break loose. I had a hire car from the airport and I pulled up in the town square. The locals were all staring at the tinted windows. I held my breath as I turned the engine off. This was going to be interesting. I got out of the car still wearing my baseball cap and sunglasses, I took them all off. There's no point hiding here. There's no CCTV. This town is safe, this town is home. I shake my hair out of the ponytail letting if fall past my shoulders. People were still looking. This was weird. They were curious. They were interested. I hadn't been here for nearly 5 years now. I would practically be a stranger. I walked over to _Fiona's Cafe_ which was a typical homely cafe. People began to talk and mutter as I walked in. Fiona was behind the counter, her blue apron strapped around her waist. She looked older yet full of life. I wish I could say the same for me. She was watching me from behind her glasses, she was deep in thought. I sat down on one of the stools.

'Hey ona' I said. When my dad was younger, he couldn't pronounce _Fiona_ properly, so he called her _ona_. And the name stuck within our family. It became our private joke. When I spoke, her eyebrows raised and her face pulled into a smile

'Cameron? Cameron Morgan! Is it really you all grown up?' She beamed

'It's good to see you' I smiled. Honestly I was happy to see her. She was practically family. The normal family life I never had nor will ever have.

'Oh Cameron, it's been years! How have ya been?' She was getting a chocolate chip cookie out of the display case and putting it on a plate for me. Fiona does the best cookies.

'I've been good actually' I grabbed the plate and forgot that I still had scars on my wrist. No one in town knew about the circle, no one knew what they did and what I did. No one knows exactly what I can do. I withdrew my wrists quickly, but Fiona saw.

'Cameron, you know you can tell me anything' She lent forward slightly, not too far forward like you would to interrogate someone, but close enough to try and be friendly.

'There is actually something I need to talk to you about' I lent forward. This was going to be a private conversation.

'Anything Cameron' She had a sympathetic smile on her face. I hated it.

'The painting that dad gave to you, do you still have it?' She had surprise on her face, this wasn't the conversation she expected.

'Well...yes I do. Do you want to take it?' She asked, I shook my head

'No, he gave it to you. I just want to have a look at it' I smiled.

'Alright, I take you round back now' She started to move off, I followed. She led me upstairs into her front room. It was full of cooking books, aprons and towels. I smiled at the memories I had here. Cooking with her, dancing, smiling, laughing, being happy. 'I have to go back down, take all the time you need. Then we'll have a proper catch up' She smiled

'Thank you' I said. She nodded and disappeared. I waited for her footsteps to vanish completely. They had. I stared at the painting my dad did for Fiona's 70th birthday. It was a picture of the shopfront. It was so detailed. It was skillful like him. The clue he left is in the detail, the clue he left only for a skillful spy to see. For me to see. I took the picture off the wall. I looked at the canvas. It seemed normal. I traced the painting with the tip of my fingers, until I felt a bump. There was a lot of paint in one section of the painting. The gas lamp. Dad hid something in the gas lamp that sits outside the cafe.

'You really do like mysteries' I mumbled to myself. I put the painting back on the wall. I walked down the stairs and was about to emerge into the cafe when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

'We're looking for Cameron Morgan'

 **Bex POV**

'Cammie would have only been about 30 minutes ahead of us' Liz informed us

'Probably about 10 minutes now considering how Bex is driving' Grant chipped in

'Well _sorry_ , but I want to get to Cammie _before_ Catherine does' I snapped

'Do we know anything about this town?' Macey asked

'Everyone knows everyone. They don't like strangers' I stated.

'This is going to be fun' Grant mumbled, Liz began typing away on her computer. She then sighed angrily.

'What's wrong?' Preston asked

'They have no cameras _anywhere_ in town' She looked defeated

'Everyone trusts each other there' Zach muttered.

'We're here' I turned into the town square. Everyone was staring at us, talking about us. 'Told you they don't like strangers' I said stepping out of the car. I looked around. Everyone was staring.

'Where do we start?' Zach said. My gaze stopped on the cafe across the road. I smiled at Macey and Liz.

'Who did Cammie say does the best cookie?' I teased, both of them looked to the cafe and smiled back at me.

'Fiona' They said in unison. We walked into the cafe ignoring the looks we were getting. The woman behind the counter was drying her hands, she seemed weary of us. Macey smiled her best 'miss-America' smile.

'I was wondering if you could possibly help me?' She said sweetly

'Depends on what it is' The woman smiled

'We're looking for Cameron Morgan' She said.

'She ain't here, now go back to where you came from' A gentleman on one of the stools said, everyone in the cafe was looking at us.

'Bill don't be rude' The woman said, she then smiled at us 'What he meant to say was that Cameron isn't here'

'Ona, it's okay' I turned my head to see Cammie coming out from a back room, she smiled at us. 'These are my friends, their staying with me while I'm here. I asked them to meet here when they arrived' She came and stood near us. Her eyes flickered to Zach quickly before returning to the woman. The woman sighed and looked at us 'Sorry kids, we've had trouble with strangers looking for Cammie before'

'Like who?' Zach asked. Cammie and the woman shared a look.

'Reporters' Cammie said quickly. I don't know if she was lying or telling the truth. She clapped her hands together 'Are you ready?' She said to me.

'Yep' Cam turned to the woman

'Thank you Ona, it really helped.'

'Perhaps we can catch up soon?' Cammie gave a small smile.

'Okay.' She turned to the guy on the stool 'Hope your hip feels better Bill' She said. Then she walked out into the sunlight.

'How did she know my hip hurt?' I heard the man mutter. I rolled my eyes. Spies always know.

 **Cammie POV**

As soon as I walked out, I went straight for the gas lamp.

'Who came looking for you before?' Zach asked behind me.

'Like I said, reporters' My focus on the gas light.

'What are you staring at?' Bex asked

'A clue' I turned to her 'Give me a leg up' She raised her eyebrow but cupped her hands together. I placed my right foot in her hands and she lifted my up. I reached the light and opened it.

'Cam, what's going on?' Liz asked

'Gas lights were used as streetlights before electricity. The government wanted to replace these lights but we protested. The gas lights in town are never lit, there here for decoration instead'

'Then what do they use at night?' Macey asked

'Moonlight' I said. I reached into the container and felt a USB drive 'Bingo' I muttered to myself. I looked down at Bex and she lowered me. I looked around. No one in town was staring anymore.

'Galla-' Zach began

'Liz I need your laptop' I interrupted. I could feel Zach staring at me. I ignored it.

'It's in the car' She looked between me and Zach

'Perfect. Follow me then' I turned to walk. Then someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. It was Zach. And he was pissed.

'Cammie can you please fucking listen to me for two minutes!' He said. I didn't want to fight in public. _That would_ get people looking at me. I looked over at the others.

'Follow _us_ ' I snapped. I twisted my wrist out of Zach's grasp and started to walk towards my car, he was still pissed. I called over my shoulder 'Are you fucking coming then Blackthorne?' I called. Before slamming my car door shut. I looked in my rear view mirror, they were all talking. I honked my horn, Zach glared in my direction. I honked again to annoy him. He then walked over to the car and got in. I started to drive away.


	11. The Darkness Won

**Cammie POV**

'No comms' I said

'No comms' He repeated. I internally rolled my eyes. Zach knows I wouldn't want the others to hear this conversation so he already took his comms out.

'You're obviously itching to say something, so just say it' I snapped. He sighed

'Why run?'

'Because I needed clues'

'We could of helped you. You needed Bex to help you earlier'

'I would of found a way'

'Gallagher Girl stop pushing us away'

'You manipulated Josh' I snapped. There was silence. Then he spoke

'Do you still love him?' I nearly did a double take

'No. I just don't want good people getting hurt because of me'

'What about us then? We care about you and when you go, we get hurt'

'It's different'

'How is it different?' He was trying not to shout at me. Key word _trying_.

'Because I contemplated putting a bullet through his head so that the others couldn't. I thought the same thing with Grace' I admitted

'Why not with us?' He whispered

'Because...you all wouldn't protest if I put a gun to your head. You'd all accept it' I couldn't look at him. He sighed again.

'Do you still love me?'

'Zach, you know I do. More than anything. That's why I don't want you _or_ the others to get involved'

'What was in the lamp?' He asked. Change of topic, means he heard all he wanted to.

'USB' I said. He raised his eyebrow

'Your father's?' He asked. I nodded. We both knew the answer to that question. 'So it's not over'

'Not by a long way' I said.

'Catherine's coming here' He said. I gripped the wheel harder. Then I relaxed.

'She won't find us' I said

'Cam-'

'Look how everyone acted when my name was mentioned. They won't let her near me'

'Cam, Catherine has guns' I chucked and looked at Zach.

'There's a reason why our crime rate is so low, everyone has a gun on them at all times' I smiled, he smirked.

'Remind me not to piss anyone off'

'Will do Goode'

I turned off the road and onto a trail through the woods. Bex in the car behind followed.

'Gallagher Girl, where are we?' I smiled but remained silent. When we were in the clearing, we got out.

'Cam…' Zach said.

'No one really adventures out of town. Everything they would need is either in town or the other direction. This is why dad liked here' I gestured around the field. 'It was invisible to everyone else'

'So basically this is a Chameleon hiding place' Bex said. I smiled.

'You could say that'

'Ummm Cammie?' Preston looked at me

'Yeah?' I moved towards him

'This...this was the painting...from my office. This is it' He looked perplex. I cringed

'Yeah, that painting was my dad's...and he hid clues in it'

'What was in there?' Macey asked

'Fake IDs, passports, stuff like that'

'How long did you know about it?' Preston said

'The moment I saw it, I knew something was in there.'

'And you didn't tell me? Cam, I thought we were friends' He was hurt

'I don't tell a lot of people things Preston. Don't count yourself special' I snapped.

'Okay' Bex stood in between us. She turned to me 'What now?'

'I need Liz's laptop' I said

'It's here' She said. I walked over to her and plugged in the USB. A screen appeared.

 **Username: RETSMAC**

 **Password:**

I typed in the _aksarben_ like before. **ACCESS DENIED** _ **.**_ 'What!' I exclaimed. 'This can't be right' I closed my eyes. They were all confused. _Think Cammie, think, what would Dad do?_ I thought. _He'd find something to eat_. I smiled at the memory of my dad's sweet tooth. I opened my eyes. I knew what he'd do. He'd go to Fiona's for her cookies. So I typed in _anoif_ , he liked to do things backwards. **ACCESS DENIED.** I furrowed my brow. Then it hit me. I internally kicked myself. We never called her _Fiona_ , we called her _ona_. So I typed _ano_... **ACCESS GRANTED**. 'Bingo' I said. Suddenly the screen went black and crackled. It was as if something was going wrong with the USB.

'Umm Liz?' I asked nervously looking at her. She stepped forward and began typing on the computer. Her brow furrowed. 'Anything?' I asked, peering over her shoulder. She pressed enter and suddenly one thing flashed on the screen. _Run._ My breath became shallow, my palms sweaty and my heart raced. Run. It's something that's followed me around all my life. Run. Don't look back. Run. Everything I've done involved running. And now. My father told me to run. This message has been in place for years. He's wanted me to run _for years_. Somehow I can't help but feel angry, angry with the fact that if he knew all this would happen...why didn't he stop them? Why didn't he tell Joe or Mom or Abby, just _somebody_. Somebody a lot stronger than me. Somebody who would know what to do. What will I do…Suddenly the sound of wind whirling pulls me from my thoughts, I bring myself back to reality. And I'm falling, tumbling down, down a hill. A cry escapes my lips. I try to stop myself, but I keep falling.

'CAMMIE!' I hear my name being called. But I kept falling. My head started to feel dizzy. I started to slow down naturally. My head pounding as much as my heart. I laid facing the sky. The trees stretched to the sky. My world was still turning. I heard footsteps crunching the fallen sticks on the ground, getting closer. It must be my friends I felt a warm sensation trickling down my head, it must be blood. Then I heard the steps stop either side of my face, a shadow looming over me. 'Well, well, well, did you enjoy your fall?'

'Go. Fuck. Yourself' I mumbled staring at the figure

'Well Cameron, I thought when we would see each other again, we would at least be civil to each other'

'CAMMIE!' I could distictevley hear Zach's voice in the distance. The figure stiffened.

'Listen, if you want answers, come with me' They offered their hand. I tentatively grabbed it, as they helped me up I collapsed again. My legs felt like jelly. 'Fuck' the figure muttered. They then grabbed my shoulder, yanked me up onto my feet, slumped my arm across their own shoulder and almost dragged me through the forest. My ears were ringing, and I was concentrating in keeping awake. My eyelids were becoming heavier after every moment, my body matching this becoming limper and limper with every step the other person took. I was fighting with my eyelids, trying to keep them awake against the darkness. A gunshot rang out, and the darkness won.

 **Authors note: I can't believe this is chapter 11! It feels like yesterday I was just starting _Somebody Knows_ and now I'm writing the sequel! Pure and utter madness! Thank you lovelies for always leaving amazing comments, I'm missing you JupiMoon! Hope you catch up soon! Anyway, this is the last double upload because tomorrow's chapter is such a twist and turn that _I need it to be on it's own_. After tomorrow it will be a weekly upload, hope you all appreciate my schedule, see you tomorrow! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Good old Matthew Morgan leaving his secrets in paintings...paintings...like at Preston's house...coincidence? Stop thanking me! I need to thank you for not only having the best screen name EVER, but because you always leave lovely comments and honestly it makes my day! Hope you have had/are having an amazing day xxx**

 **TheCrazedSisters: Thank you very much! I love writing stories and I honestly get lost into this universe too much hehehe. There is more drama and action coming! Stay tuned! Hope all is well with you, see you tomorrow xxx**

 **Marvel GG: Don't get upset :D! I knew I always wanted to continue writing on with the plot, but having over 30 chapters to me was too much as I thought people would get bored of the story if they clicked on it and saw '30+ Chapters' So a sequel allows me to explore a different theme and element of the story! Thank you so much for loving the story as much as I have writing it! Please don't hate this cliff hanger! The drama's got super serious now! Love ya xxx**


	12. You've Lost

**Zach POV**

'Umm Liz?' Cammie asked nervously looking at her. Liz stepped forward and began typing on the computer. Her brow furrowed. 'Anything?' Cammie asked, moving closer. Liz must have pressed something because what happened next was a blink-and-you'd-miss-it moment flashed on the screen. _Run._ Cammie backed up and physically tensed. She looked worried.

'This is unbelievable' Liz said, we all looked at the screen

'What is it?' I asked

'This is Matthew's report of the mission. He _knew_ about Hasker. This is evidence...but why didn't he give it in?' Liz turned to us. 'Cammie do yo-' Her faced changed to fear. I looked to where Cammie was just standing. She wasn't there. I looked over in the distance and watched her figure disappear into the trees.

'CAMMIE!' I shouted, already starting to run after her. Fuck. I kept thinking. Cammie's starting to worry me with her unpredictability. She could get herself killed.

'CAMMIE!' Bex shouted coming up behind me. Then we heard a scream. I stopped dead. Listening. Bex came next to me. She was listening out. We were both looking at the forest ahead, Cammie could be anywhere.

'You go left, I go right' I started to move but Bex grabbed my arm, I looked at her, she offered me her other hand which had comms in them. I took one and sprinted off. I pounded my way through the forest. Listening, watching, hoping. I heard a deep laugh that caused me to stop, and hold my gun. I looked around to see where it came from. A large figure emerged from behind a tree.

'Well, well Mr Goode. You really need to keep an eye on Miss Morgan, she's wild like her father'

'I would say that it's nice to see you too Eric, but then I would be lying.'

'Wouldn't be the first time Goode' He retorted.

'How'd you know we'd be here?' I asked

'I've had an eye on you since you stepped off the plane into Vegas' He smiled.

'What do you want with Cammie?'

'She wants answers, just like us.'

'Zach. I. Need. Help' Bex said though the comms.

'You won't get them' I said to him raising my gun. He smiled.

'It looks like we have' He said. I lowered my gun. Understanding what he meant. I needed to find Cammie. I started to run leaving Eric. Stupid? Definately. But I needed to find Cammie, and Bex.

I heard movement, people fighting. Two females. 'CAMMIE!' I shouted running into the direction of the noise. I came to a clearing and saw Bex tackling my mother. They were fighting over something. Something shiny. I aimed my gun at my mother's body. But because of how close her and Bex were, I couldn't risk Bex getting hit. 'Shit' I muttered, realising what I had to do. I ran forward just as a gunshot sounded. I ran as I saw my mother's body roll off Bex. 'BEX' I shouted dropping down next to her. She was breathing heavily. The gun in her hand. Bex stood up and stared at my mother's body. The blood pouring out of the wound over her heart. Catherine was still smiling. The colour was draining from her face fast. She was dying.

'Any last words?' Bex teased. Catherine's smile widened

' _You've lost_ ' She whispered. Bex knelt down.

'Thank you for playing the Gallagher Girl Game' She responded with sass. Catherine gave a toothy grin

' _The real game will now begin_ ' Her eyes fluttered slightly before closing. She took a deep breath before exhaling. Leaving us in silence. Bex checked my mother's pulse before standing up, her back to me.

'It was the right thing to do Bex' I said

'You didn't do it' She spat

'I didn't get a clear shot' I responded, she spun on me. Her face thunderous.

'No Zach. You had a shot at Eric, and you didn't take it. Charlotte took Cammie and now Eric has her. This was part of his plan! He _wanted_ Cammie, and you handed her right to him' She glared at me and turned back to my mother's body. Taking her gun. She then picked up her own phone and dialled a number

'Mace, get Liz and Preston to monitor any movement in and out of this area. 5 mile radius now. Also track this location, tell Grant to come here' She paused and looked at me 'and bring a body bag' She hung up.

'Bex, I'm sorry' She looked at me with a plastic smile on her face

'I'm going to tell Rachel and Joe that their daughter has been kidnapped because you were too much of a pussy to fire a fucking gun! Really Zach? You said that if we had a shot at your mother, we take it. Eric is just as dangerous, if not _more dangerous_ than Catherine. And you didn't take that shot. Save your apologies for Cammie.' She then walked away from me slightly. _Fuck_ I thought. Bex is right. I had a shot and didn't take it. My mistake could now cost Cammie her life.

 **Bex POV**

I am pissed. More than anything in my life. Zach was caught up in the moment. So was I...yet I managed to kill Catherine. Something that should have been done by the fire at Gallagher all those years ago. I dialled Joe's number and it rung.

 **Soloman**

 _Joe, is Rachel with you?_

 **Yes, her and Abby. I'll put you on speaker. What's wrong? Did you find Cammie?**

 _We found her_

 **Where was she?**

 _Nebraska_

 **Fiona's?** Rachel asked

 _Yep_

 **Can I speak to her?**

 _I'm sorry Rachel, but that's not possible right now_

 **Why?**

 _Cammie's gone again, Eric has her_. There was silence. _Catherine's dead_ I added

 **Are you sure?** Abby asked

 _I put the bullet through her chest and checked her pulse myself_

 **How's Zach?** Joe enquired, I looked over my shoulder and Zach sitting on the ground with his head between his hands

 _Bad. He had a shot at Eric and didn't take it_.

 **Let me guess, you snapped at him Baxter?** I could hear Joe raise his eyebrow.

 _It's not that I'm worried about_

 **What are you worried about?** I took a deep breath.

 _Catherine said it isn't over. That the real game has just begun_. There was a pause at the other end

 **If this game isn't over, then Cammie's in danger**

 _I think we all are Joe. This is bigger than all of us, and Cammie is the main player._

 **Then I guess it's game on.**

 **Authors Note: Catherine is finally dead this time. She is finally gone but never forgotten. She will always haunt Cammie and be a prominant figure in Cammie's life. There is no escape, only death... Cammie's in trouble...Zach's in trouble... what will happen to Cammie? What will happen with Eric? What will happen to Zach? Just one update today! Next update is Wednesday 22nd June! Hope you all enjoyed this story...btw you didn't hear this from me...but bring tissues with you for the next few weeks... Love you all, you are amazing! See you all next week xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Hope you liked this update! I'm so excited for the next few chapters, hope you will too! See you next week! xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: I love the who-dunnit kinda drama, because as a reader you end up hoping that one of the characters is good or we blame another one, I find them the most entertaining ones to read, so thank you very much to believe that they are really good! I love reading your comments no matter what chapter you decide to comment on! I'm glad you found your way into reading my fan fic! I hope you've enjoyed your stay...please come again soon :D xxx**

 **TheCrazedSisters: I promise that I'll keep writing this story (I've already got up to chapter 16 wriiten!) I love it soo much, you can't get rid of me easily! You're going to have to find out next week what happens to Cammie...and its hilarious as well as emotional! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon xxx**


	13. Unlucky Luck

**Cammie POV**

My eyelids fluttered open. My head was stinging a lot. I realised that I was tied to a chair. I moved my wrists but they wouldn't budge. The rope dug deeper into my wrists. I bit my lip to stop tears from escaping. Why does this always happen to me? I look around me. We were back at Eric's house. Back in the middle of nowhere. Back in trouble.

'She's awake' Charlotte chimed from the kitchen counter filing her nails.

'Ah Cameron' Eric said kneeling in front of me, he looked at my head. 'If you feel any dizziness, headache or fatigue let me know.'

'Clearly you need me alive, or you would have killed me by now'

'Well done Captain Obvious' Charlotte sneered. Eric gave her a look and she rolled her eyes

'This little family reunion is cute' I said sarcastically.

'Well, you would have helped me one way or another' Eric gave me a smile that made me feel sick

'What do you want?' I said exhausted

'Where are the other disks?'

I tried to shrug. 'I don't know'

'Yes you do. You said to Joe that you believed that there were more disks. _I remember_.' Eric smirked. Shit. I thought. 'Clearly there were more because you found one. Miss Sutton was analysing it when you ran'

'I was probably chasing you for a good few minutes before you fell down that hill' Charlotte added.

'So where are they?' Eric asked.

'I. Don't. Know' I repeated slowly. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She jumped off the counter and walked over to me.

'Listen Cammie' She said sweetly 'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way' I burst out laughing, a real laugh.

'Oh. My. God.' I panted 'That was so cliche' I said in between laughs. I only stopped laughing when she slapped my straight across the face. I rolled my head and looked at her. 'For a glorified news monkey, you have a good hand' I nodded impressively, my tone still sarcastic.

'Bitch' I heard her mutter under her breath

'Takes one to know one' I muttered back, she snapped her head at me, she stepped forward but Eric raised his hand. She stopped. He was still staring at me. The bad feeling in my stomach returned.

'She doesn't know' He said assuring

'Who you talking to? Me or plastic barbie?' I directed my head in Charlotte's direction. She was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed glaring at me. If looks could kill...I'd be dead.

'You really don't know Cameron' He stood up and turned his back on me. He walked over to the kitchen sink, Charlotte's gaze followed him. This was my moment. I wriggled my wrists trying to loosen them. If I could get one hand out, I'd be safe. Whist we were all distracted, there was a engine roar getting closer. Eric and Charlotte looked at each other in shock. This was an unexpected visitor. This was scaring them. They peered out of the window and were muttering to each other. I was trying to hear the engine turn off, the car door open, the footsteps against the gravel, the knock at the door. Eric and Charlotte were standing still. They didn't want to be noticed. They didn't prepare for what happened next.

'Who is it?' I asked smiling at Eric and Charlotte's angry expressions. Like father, like daughter.

'Ma'am I'm the Sheriff, can you open up please?' They asked.

'I'm kinda tied up at the moment' I said loudly so that the person outside could hear, but it was directed at Eric and Charlotte.

'Ma'am I'm gonna need you to open up please'

Charlotte stormed over to me with a knife, she undid my rope and grabbed my arm, keeping the knife at my back.

'No funny business or else' She snapped, I rolled my eyes

'You and your damn cliches' I pointed out.

'Move' She sneered. We walked towards the door, I unlocked it and came face to face with _the last person on Earth_ I thought I'd see. My hometown Sheriff. We both looked at each other in surprise, we both recognised one another.

'Umm hi Archie' I gave a small smile

'Cameron...this is um...a nice surprise' He looked around. He was uncomfortable.

'It is...so...what brings you...here?' I asked

'I'm checking in with all the locals, there was an...incident in the woods earlier...a body was recovered by a group of teenagers' I gripped the door frame will all my might. A body was found. In the woods, the woods I was just in. Found by a group of teenagers...my friends...who's body? Who's body? Who's body?

'Who's body?' I found myself saying, my breath was catching in my throat. Archie looked at me with a questioning look.

'Cameron...do you know anything? Anything suspicious?' He was looking at me, I wasn't hiding my fear. Someone I know is now dead. Bex? Grant? Macey? Liz? Preston? Z...Zach? I felt a sharp little pain in my back reminding me that Charlotte was there. She wanted me to lie.

'I...I don't think so' I blumbled. He raised his eyebrow.

'Well If you remember anything...let me know' He stepped back 'Nice to see you again Cameron'

'You too' I muttered as I shut the door. Charlotte grabbed my arm, I twisted my body and hers, I kicked her wrist and the knife escaped her hand, I picked it up and held it to her throat whist looking at Eric. Eric had a gun in his hand. And he was smiling like he had the upper hand.

'Drop it' He smiled

'We're still in Nebraska' I pointed out

'Clever girl'

'So you've been around whist I've been growing up?'

'I've been waiting for you to be stupid enough to try and find answers. Now drop it.'

'What I don't understand is that my father's dead, you've _obsessed_ your life over trying to find answers. _If there were answers you would have found them by now_ ' I hissed

'You know where they are'

'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But my father is playing me more that anyone. He _knew_ what my life would become, this is all a petty fucking game to him' I let go of Charlotte and the knife, holding my hands up. 'So shoot me. My life is so fucking messed up, I don't know who I'm fighting for or against. Just get it over with' I spat. Eric and Charlotte shared a look. Both were confused about what I was doing. Both couldn't kill me, I was important to their plan. But both couldn't deal with me being a wreck. Eric lowered his gun.

'This will all be over if you do one thing for us'

'What is it?' I asked

'Kill somebody we need dead' He walked over to me 'And you're the only one who can get close enough to them'

'It's going to be suspicious if she just leaves' Charlotte chimed in. Eric stared at me, he was thinking.

'We make it look like she escaped' He said reaching towards my face. His fingers getting close to my skin. He caught a piece of hair that had fallen and placed it behind my ear. Then he smiled at me. 'You had my word that I wouldn't hurt you' He said. I took an internal sigh of relief. He then walked to the door, opened it and looked at me. A mischievous smile playing on his lips. 'But Charlotte didn't agree to anything' I looked at him in horror as he shut the door. I looked at Charlotte as she slapped me across the face. I rolled my head and looked at her, just in time for her to put a towel over my face. I knew what was happening. I knew even before the water started seeping through the towel and into my mouth and nose. I knew I was being tortured. I knew that I could die. But they wouldn't let me. No one ever lets me die. I guess that's my unlucky luck.

 **Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next few heat up and tbh shit gets real. See you all next Wednesday xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: It's so nice to hear from another English person! What's your actual name (if you don't mind me asking)? I'm just curious like Cammie would be... Thank you so much for loving this story, I love hearing your replies, see you again next week xxx**

 **TheCrazedSisters: Zach was too worried about Cammie and her being in danger. His heart began to rule his head. see you next week. xxx**

 **BookNerd101010101: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (You reviewed in capitals so I thought I'd write it in capitals as well :D) xxx**


	14. Final Thoughts

**Zach POV**

'Anything?'

'I haven't seen anything in a 100 mile radius, it's as if they just vanished' Liz informed

'They couldn't have gone far' I spat, Macey placed a hand on my shoulder

'Zach, calm the fuck down' Her tone was serious.

'How can I? Cammie could be dead for all we know'

'But she isn't. They need her. They'll have her alive'

'But for how long McHenry?' I stepped away from her, She pursed her lips ready to explode on me, but she didn't.

'Guys...we're burnt' Liz said nervously.

'What do you mean?' Bex asked

'Someone tipped the Sheriff off that there was a body in the woods found by teenagers.' She looked at us 'Their sending a team up now'

'Fuck. If they come they'll test the blood. They'll know that one of the most wanted people in the world was here.'

'The same time that Cammie magically appeared again' Bex added 'with her teenage friends for the weekend' She looked at all of us.

'We need to lay low somewhere' Macey said

'But where?'

'Cammie spent her Summers here, maybe her grandparents could help us' Bex suggested

'Okay, do you know where they live?' I asked

'Ummm no' She said

'Have you ever met them'

'No' Bex said deflated.

'Well tha-' My sentence was cut off by distant sirens getting closer. 'We need to move. Now' I said running towards the car and getting in the driver seat. Everyone sprung into action. I was driving with Grant and Liz whilst Bex drove the other car with Preston, Macey...and my mother's dead body in the boot **(Or trunk if you're American)**. We sped up the path we just came from, we turned onto the main road and started speeding off. 'Liz, get us out of here' I called. Liz began typing on her computer furiously.

'Take the second left' She informed, I did as I was told. In my rearview mirror I saw Bex behind me, behind her was flashing lights. We were in trouble.

'Liz…' I warned

'Keep going straight. I've hacked into the traffic lights. They should all be green for us.'

'Dude, this is probably the most exciting thing the town was seen in years!' Grant said gleefully.

'Cammie said that they all have guns.' I informed, his smile faltered slightly.

'Take a right' Liz said. I was going to quickly and when I turned the wheel, the car turned with me. We began to spin, and because Bex's car was so close to ours, they crashed into us. We were spiraling so fast across the road, that we ended up on the other side. In the path of oncoming traffic. Everything happened so fast. Some believe everything happens for a reason...does it? The cruelty of spinning uncontrollably, then the car flipping going down a hill. We kept turning and turning. The crunch of the metal exterior being ruined by nature. Liz's screams and cries filled the air, but they were drowning out slowly. When the car stopped. There was silence. My head was pounding and my muscles felt weak. My eyes began to close, I willed them to stay open. But they wouldn't, I couldn't keep them open. I closed my eyes. I felt sleepy. Was this it? Was I, the great Zachary Goode _dying_? Then death as well as life is cruel. Life robbed me of my childhood, a loving mother and a father I've only known for a few years. No. Life wasn't cruel. My mother was. And somehow I can't help feel that this is her final wish, for me to die cruelly. For her to get the ultimate satisfaction because I chose Cammie over her. Cammie. _Think about Cammie_. I thought. Why should I give my mom her final victory when I should think about the only person that truly loved me inside and out. Cammie was put through hell because of me, and somehow she still managed to love me. I smile inwardly as memories fill my head, Cammie's laugh, her smile, her cute face when she's concentrating. Everything about her. The images start to become blurry as the desire to sleep increases. Soon they all warp into a massive blur, I take a deep breath, and fall into unconsciousness.

 **Bex POV**

I watched as Zach's car, carrying my boyfriend, one of my bestfriends, and my bestfriend's boyfriend, toppled over the edge of the hill. I slammed on the breaks and watched in horror as it kept falling, down, down, down. I didn't need comms to hear Liz's screams perfectly. They grew fainter as the car toppled further and further away. _Bex we need to move now_ I thought to myself. _We need to find Cammie, we need to contact Joe or Rachel...or Abby...or..or Townsend. But we need to move now. There'll be too many questions if you stay. You might not be able to help them...They might already be gone._ I bit my lip holding back tears. _Cammie would drive, Cammie would keep moving...Cammie needs you to be strong_. A single tear escaped my eyes as I turned the wheel and began driving away. _It's part of the job._

'BEX! WHAT THE HELL? WE NEED TO GO BACK!' Macey screamed at me. I kept driving

'We can't' I whimped 'They'll ask questions. They'll waste time, time we don't have'

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? OUR BEST FRIEND MIGHT BE DEAD'

'SO MIGHT MY BOYFRIEND MACEY!' I took a breath, allowing the tears to fall now 'We can't stay. If we do then we'll be arrested. Then we won't be able to find Cammie or help the others.'

'Bex pull over' Macey said calmly

'No.' I gripped the wheel more

'Bex, you're in no fit state to drive. Let me' Preston said from the passenger seat.

'Fine' I muttered. I pulled over and clambered into the back where Macey engulfed me in a hug. I let the tears and wails come out on their own. Preston slide across from one side of the car to the other. He sighed and began driving.

'I'm sorry' Macey kept muttering to me. I cried so much that I managed to send myself to sleep. My thoughts swam to Cammie, Grant, Zach and Liz.

 **Charlotte POV**

 _Should I tell her?_

 **No. She might panic. We need her to concentrate on the mission.**

 _Who was in the car?_ For some reason the fear that Preston was in that car sent a bad feeling in my stomach. Although he was a mark, and I gave him a story. I told him some truths. And he loved me for that. Why did he have to be so nice? So kind? So...normal.

 **Two males, one female. That's all I know.**

 _Are they..._

 **Dead? Hmmm** He sighed **I don't think I should tell you**

I looked over at Cammie who was sitting in the car staring at me. My back was to her, so she couldn't lip read. She wouldn't hear...she wouldn't know.

 _If you tell me, I could use it against her_. This was partly true. I wanted to know if Preston was alive...or dead. And if that McHenry was dead...well….it would be SUCH a shame.

 **Okay they-**

 **Authors Note: And that's all you get this week...is everyone alive...what does Charlotte know...what will happen when Cammie finds out...all will be revealed next week 6th July...dun, dun, duuuun. xxx**

 **TheCrazedSisters: hope you enjoyed this chapter are enjoying your holiday, hope the weather is nice wherever you are xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Was this predictable? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, whoever Cammie has to kill will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you're well xxx**


	15. Bloody And Bruised

**Cammie POV**

Charlotte hung up from the phone and walked back to the car. She was physically shaken up. _What did Eric want her to do_? I thought. She got back in the car and looked at me. She gave me a sympathetic smile and began driving. _What is going on?_ I thought. We pulled up on the end of the street. She looked at me and handed me a gun.

'You know what to do' She said. I rolled the gun in between my hands.

'What makes you think that I won't just shoot you right now?' I pointed the gun at her. She smiled

'You don't have the guts to do that to Preston' She said sweetly. She was right...partly

'No, I don't. But he will' She laughed

'You honestly think that _Preston_ would hurt _me_?' She put her hand to her chest dramatically.

'He's changed since you left him. He's more like his father than he realises. And his father didn't blink when he held a gun to my head' I said matter-of-factly. She smiled again

'And here you are' She gestured to me.

'What's left of me is' I said before getting out of the car. I ran down the road. I had to make it look convincing. I mean, I did have cuts and gashes and I had bruises developing everywhere. I looked like I'd escaped. But in reality...I was still a prisoner. I ran to the door and banged loudly. The door opened a slither. I could just make out Tina's eye. She opened the door slightly more when she recognised me. I saw the gun in her hand.

'Cammie? What are you doing here?'

'I. Need. Help.' I managed to say as I showed her my bloody and bruised wrists. The gun tucked away in the back of my trousers. Her eyes widened when she saw how much blood there was.

'Shit' She muttered opening the door enough to allow me through. She slammed the door behind her. 'Jonas, I need you ASAP' She called leading me into the kitchen. Jonas ran up the stairs from the basement in full alert. He was the state I was in and rushed over to one of the cupboards getting out wipes, bandages etc.

'Cam, what happened?'

'We were in the woods in Nebraska. Charlotte attacked me. She took be back to Eric...they tortured me...they talked about this place. I escaped before they realised' I lied to my friends. Jonas was examining my wounds, I looked around the room. 'So why are you here?' I asked. I already _knew_ why or _whom_ they were here for, but I needed them to tell me. I needed to act like I didn't know.

'Protection detail' Tina informed.

'On who?' I asked

'Hasker' She said. I took a deep breath. Acting like this was new and somewhat dangerous information.

'Can I...Can I see him?' I asked, Tina raised an eyebrow

'Why?' She drawled out

'I want to know what is Eric and Charlotte's game. What they want me for' Tina and Jonas shared a look.

'He hasn't talked since the others left' Jonas said half heartedly. The others. The one's that found a body in the woods. The ones the police were trying to find. The teenagers that are all skilled and highly trained spies...apart from Preston. Tina rolled her eyes.

'Fine, but we're staying in the room' She agreed. Jonas helped me down the stairs. It was dark. The corner was illuminated by the television and a small lamp. Hasker had his back to us..watching television. Nick was on the far wall watching Hasker. He looked up when we came down and smiled at me. I nodded back at him. I moved and stood behind Hasker. It would be so easy to pull the gun out and shoot him like Eric wanted me to..but I want answers. I _need_ answers. I was about to speak when…

'You finally arrived Miss Morgan' I closed my mouth stunned. How did he know I was here? He turned to look at me with a blank expression. He knew why I was here...this was part of the plan...and he knew.

'How did you know?' I asked moving to sit on the coffee table in front of him. Our eyes were locked. His head followed me around.

'Eric never liked loose ends' He gave a soft chuckle. I gave a small smile removing the gun from my back and taking the bullets out. He looked at me questioningly.

'What's his plan with the disks?' I asked setting the gun next to me

'Secrets' He sat back

'What kind of secrets?' I asked

'Your father's. _Le Fantome_ 's secrets. Your father had access to highly classified information. And stole some as well'

'My father was a good man' I said defensively.

'Is that why he ran?' He raised an eyebrow 'Face it Miss Morgan. Your father isn't the hero you thought he was' he said bitterly. I tilted my head to the side. Thinking.

'How long did you love her?' I asked. He was caught off guard. He was flustered. I saw Tina, Nick and Jonas look at each other confused. I smiled at the power I had over everyone in the room. Eric shifted nervously. Then it hit me.

'You loved them both' I muttered. 'When you couldn't have one, you wanted to other.' I found my hands moving on their own towards the gun, putting the bullet carterage back in and pointing the gun at Hasker. 'Is that why he's dead? Because of your _petty_ unrequited love?' My voice raised and I stood up. Towering over him, my hand shook with anger.

'Cammie…' Nick warned

'Cameron drop the gun' Tina said pointing her own weapon at me.

'Miss Morgan...what happened with your father wa-'

' _Was your fault_ ' I said.

'It was Catherine'

'It was The Circle. _Your Circle_ ' I snapped

'Cammie I won't tell you again. Drop it.' Tina threatened. Hasker smile widened.

'Follow orders Cameron' He teased

'Whose orders Hasker?' I smirked, a flash of fear crossed his face.

'You don't have it in you' He stated. I took the safety off and placed my hand over the trigger.

'Try me' I said confidently.

'Cameron stop' Nick said stepping forward. He was about to come closer, then his phone rung. He looked at the caller ID. 'It's Macey' He said.

'You all go upstairs, I'll keep an eye on him' Tina said. The boys nodded and started to make their way upstairs, I stayed where I was staring intensely at Hasker who was smiling wickedly at me.

'Cammie…' Tina warned. My hand was shaking. I sighed and dropped the weapon to my side. I walked away from Hasker and upstairs. Nick and Jonas were in the kitchen.

'Wait. Slow down. What happened?' Nick asked

 **We were getting away from the police and they went round the corner too fast, they spun and ended up rolling down the hill. We couldn't stay. We don't know if…**

'Their alive or not?' Jonas finished

 **I'm sorry Jonas.** I stood there almost frozen. Liz was in an accident. Liz was in a car that rolled down a hill and she might be dead...but...Liz can't drive... _Somebody else was driving_.

'Who was driving?' I asked

 **Cammie? You're alive! Are you with the others? Nick why didn't yo-**

'WHO WAS DRIVING MACEY?' I shouted. My heart was racing in my chest. Macey sighed on the other end

 **Cammie…** she said nervously

'MACEY…' I warned

 **It was Zach. He was driving. We don't know if he's alive.** Suddenly my insides came crashing down, my heart fell down and down into a big pit of darkness. This is all my fault. Was this what Eric told Charlotte? No. This isn't my fault. Its _theirs_. Catherine, Charlotte, Eric and Hasker. It is their fault that my life has become this shitty fucking mess of reality. It's their fault...and I want revenge. I bolted out of the room and down the stairs, I was past Tina and I had my gun connected to Hasker's head. He was taken by surprise at my outburst. He was scared.

'Cammie what the hell?' Tina said. I ignored her.

' _Because of you_ , I lost my father. _Because of you_ , I was tortured. _Because of you_ , I went looking for answers. _Because of you_ , my life is in tatters. Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger right now'

'It's what they want' He whispered 'Do you want to be on the same level as _them_?' he asked looking at me. 'Fire and you're a wanted criminal. Killing an FBI asset! _Everyone_ would want you dead.'

'Someone already wants me dead. What difference would a few more make?' I rolled my finger along the trigger. I was playing with fire. I was going to get burnt.

'Cameron stop' I looked up at the familiar voice as Joe Soloman edged closer to me. 'You don't want to do this. You probably think that this is going to make you feel better, but Cam, it will do the complete opposite. If you kill him, what good will that do?'

'If I don't kill him, I'm a coward like dad' I snapped

'Kiddo please, this won't help' My mom appeared from behind Joe. Abby was there as well. I realise that Tina left, and I was in the room with the adults.

'Everything in my life has been _manipulated_ by him' I spat

'Are you sure he's not manipulating you now?' Joe suggested. I realised Joe was right. I lowered my gun and fired into his leg, like I did to Zach when I saw him in Rome after 18 months. I watched as Hasker doubled over in pain, cursing at me. I looked up at Joe who was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

'He'll survive' I pointed out.

'That's my girl' Joe said. I smiled as he engulfed me in a hug. 'I'm so glad you're alive' He whispered. We made our way upstairs. I locked myself in the bathroom. I got the burn phone that Charlotte gave me and I rung her. She picked up immediately.

 **Is it done?**

 _Did you know about the crash?_ There was a pause

 **Cameron, I wanted to tell you but Eric sai-**

 _You love your cliches...so here's one: I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you._ I slammed the phone down. I backed up against the door and slumped to the floor. Silent tears began to fall. Am I grieving? I don't know. Am I angry that I didn't kill Hasker? I don't know. Am I safe? I don't know. Am I going kill Eric and Charlotte? You can bet I am...

 **Authors note: Shout out to Embers and Spies for uploading an amazing first chapter: ' _What You Don't Know_ ' Go check it out, you won't regret it! Next chapter update is next Wednesday! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: you'll have to wait and see if your bae is dead or not...maybe...he's mine though...back off...or else...love ya! :D xxx**

 **BS: Thank you for loving the story, I hope you loved this chapter! You'll have to wait and see if Zach is alive or not... xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Even in life threatening situations...Cammie always tries to find something to make us all laugh! I'll keep it up! Cheers mate :D...I'm glad that you are able to guess what's coming up...try and do the same for my other story _The Lie That Got Away_...I'll be making a cameo (or a CAMMIEo ;D) in Chapter 19 because I don't want to change my other chapters that I'll already written...see you soon xxx**


	16. Circle And Fire

**Charlotte POV**

 _ **I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.**_ She hung up on me, my heart began to race. Fuck. I wanted to tell Cammie about the crash...I wanted to tell her about Zach...but if I was in her position...would I really want to know? I sighed as I turned onto the motorway. This wasn't the way that everything was meant to happen. Cammie was meant to kill Hasker and then come with me. Eric said that Cammie wanting to find answers was her weakness. She always had to know. And that was what Eric...my dad...wanted to manipulate. Driving now, I can't help but see similarities between my life and Cammie's...we both grew up without a father...we both were dependent on our mothers...we both were tricked by the circle...but she had Zach. She had Joe and Abby and Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth and McHenry and the Blackthorne Boys. _She had people who knew her_. I had my mom. I had my training. But the _assassin_ life wasn't for me. I built up a life in Rome, that TV job was real. I loved it. But it meant that Eric found me. He found me with all my secrets. He found me with the missing pieces of my past… as if by magic...I know he's my father for sure...I made him take a DNA test...I had my contacts analyse it. Although we're blood related, we are opposite. _Right now_ , I feel sorry for Cammie...I know that she'll follow through with her threat. I know that I will die at some point at her hands. I know what she's going through...the desire to kill someone...but what if this is all a bigger game? What if...Eric has his own plan that includes me dying? Surely he _had to_ consider the fact that Cammie might not have killed Hasker? She's not stupid. Far from it actually. It was very smart...too smart...Eric saw this as a danger, he said that _She will know. She will work out the truth_...but will she really? Cammie missed _a load_ of clues. And she runs. She runs and runs to escape her own mind, to rethink and escape the situation. To listen to herself...but she doubts her own ability... _she didn't kill Hasker_. I smile at myself. She didn't have it in her to kill Catherine, or Eric or Hasker…so in theory...she shouldn't be able to kill me...I could escape myself. I could cheat death like Catherine. I could cheat death like Cammie. My heart races more. I'm more like Cammie than I thought. I smiled wickedly to myself. This could be fun.

 **Zach POV**

I woke up in the hospital seeing a face staring back at me. Only they were battered and bruised.

'You're awake'

'Who are you?' I asked, he frowned

'Dude, it's me, Grant' I shook my head

'I don't recognise you' I said.

'Fuck, Cammie's going to be heartbroken' He muttered

'Who's Cammie?' I asked. The boy...Grant I believe...Looked at me in disbelief.

'Do you know your name?' He asked

'Zach' I responded

'Do you remember where you went to school?'

'No' I was beginning to panic. The person looked saddened.

'If I say a word, will you tell me the first thing that pops into your head?'

'Who are you? You look to young to be a fucking doctor' I snapped. Grant huffed, getting up and moving towards the door.

'You're right. Sorry for wasting your time' He then slid out of the door. I stayed there confused. _What the fuck just happened? And who is he?_

 **Grant POV**

I moved out of Zach's room. My head and heart racing. Zach doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember Blackthorne...and most worryingly...he doesn't remember Cammie. This is bad. _Very bad_. I make my way along the corridor to Liz's room. She was sitting on her bed typing away on her computer. Her computer was the only thing that remained intact after the crash. She looked up when I entered.

'How is he?' She asked.

'Get dressed' I tossed a doctors uniform ( _which I borrowed)_ over to her, she looked at me confused.

'Why?'

'Because Zach doesn't remember shit about anything!' I blurted

'Amnesia?' She questioned. I raised my hands up.

'I don't know but you need to ask him questions, he'll only talk to a doctor' She nodded and made her way into the bathroom to get changed, when she emerged I handed her an ear piece and a small camera so I could monitor his responses from Liz's computer. She walked into his room.

'Hello Mr Goode, I am Dr Sutton and I would like to ask you a few questions' She said sweetly

'Um...sure' He said cautiously.

'Splendid' Liz sat opposite him 'If I say something, tell me the immediate relation. Do you understand?' She asked. He nodded

'Go easy at first. He might be suspicious' I said into the comms

'Apple' Liz said

'Orange' Zach responded

'Car'

'Drive'

'Book'

'Read'

'School' Zach tensed

'Military' He responded

'Home'

'Non-existent'

'Do shapes. End with circle.' I informed Liz

'Triangle'

'Tripod'

'Square'

'Window'

'Rectangle'

'Coffin'

'Circle' Liz looked at him. He tensed his jaw slightly

'Fire'

'Okay Liz, mention Blackthorne and Gallagher' I whispered

'Blackthorne' Liz said casually

'Secrets' He responded

'Gallagher' She said

'Destruction' His tone changed to become icey.

'Liz, get out of there. Now!' I shouted into the comms.

'Cammie' Liz said. I sighed heavily, my heart racing. What was she doing.

'Cammie?' Zach repeated.

'Liz…' I warned

'Cameron Ann Morgan. Do you know that name?' She asked. I watched the screen. I watched as Zach's frosty expression changed to become more calming. More confused.

'I don't recognise the name. Who are they?' He asked. My heart sank, not just because my best friend appears not to know me, but because of Cammie. When she finds out that the one person on Earth that she tried to protect and tried to keep safe, the only person that loves her unconditionally and stops her nightmares from coming; doesn't even recognise her name. She'll be crushed...and knowing Cammie..she'll do something stupid.

'Thank you Zachary. That will be all' I watched as Liz stood up and left the room. I shut the laptop placing my hands over my face as Liz came into the room. I didn't look up at her.

'This is bad' She whispered

'Very bad' I mumbled

'Cammie's going to be crushed' She said

'Yep' I popped the 'p'. A silence fell upon us. 'He didn't recognise me' I said looking up at Liz. 'We need to tell the others. If Zach's in this condition, Eric or Charlotte could easily trick him. We need to get him safe'

'What if he won't come with us? We can't make him come and we don't know how he'll react to this lifestyle.' She began to pace across the room. 'You saw how he reacted when we mentioned _Circle_. He might be different...like Cammie different...not in that way but-'

'Liz' She stopped pacing and looked at me. 'I know what you mean. He's acting like how Cammie was coming back from the Circle'

'So you agree?'

'I do.' I stood up 'I'll tell the others' I picked up my phone and dialed.

 **Authors note: Zach's Alive! But he's lost his memory...is this a problem that even _Cammie_ can't fix...all will be revealed soon. Thank you so much for being amazingly perfect human beings in every single way...have a good day xxx**

 **Embers And Spies: Anytime lovely :D See you soon xxx**


	17. Hey Duchess

**Bex POV**

We arrived outside the safehouse where Hasker was being kept. This was going to be hard to see Cammie and Jonas. They don't know if their loved ones are alive, and neither do I. We walk up to the door and knock. The door opens a millimeter to reveal a little figure of Nick. He opens the door wider to allow us to come through. He nods at Preston, gives me a sympathetic smile, then engulfs Macey in a hug. My heart sinks at them being together. As I walk away, I hear something that makes my heart break a little more. Nick whispered to Macey: 'I'm so happy you're okay'. I bit my lip not allowing tears to fall. This was going to be hard. I walked into the front room to see Abby, Joe and Rachel in deep conversation. They turn when I enter.

'I'm sorry Rebecca' Rachel pulled me into a hug. I realise that Mrs Morgan...or Morgan-Soloman now...is one of the few people in the world I allow to call me Rebecca. My parents, Soloman, and her. I respect them immensely, it's not like I don't respect Abby, of course I do! But I've always seen her as more of a sister than anything else.

'How is Cammie?' I asked, all the adults were smirking.

'She shot Hasker in the leg' Joe informed me. Suddenly the basement door opened, Jonas came upstairs and the room was flooded with the sound of Tina Walters shouting on her phone to someone.

'And Tina is pissed about it' Abby added. Jonas came into the room and into the kitchen.

'Any news?' He asked

'Not yet but we'll let yo-' I was interupted by my phone buzzing.

 _Hello?_

 **Hey Duchess**

'GRANT!' I looked at the others, tears were filling my eyes 'I'm so glad you're alive. I'll put you on speaker with the others'

'Hey Grant!' Came a chorus from the others

 **Hey everyone.**

'Are you okay? Is Liz okay? What about Zach?' I asked

 **I'm fine, a couple of cuts and scraps, but I'll survive. Liz is in the same position.** He said. I looked at Jonas who physically relaxed. Liz was safe.

'And Zach?' I asked. I watched as Cammie came down the stairs, Grant sighed.

 **Zach's bad.** I watched as Cammie froze in the room. Then something clicked within her. And. She. Was. Pissed.

'How bad?' She said through gritted teeth

 **Cammie? Oh um..**

'Grant…' She warned

 **Because Zach was driving, he got most of the impact. The doctors said that he had a really bad head injury. I'm sorry Cam, he doesn't remember anything.** She was standing stuck to the spot. She closed her eyes. Her hands curled into little fists; shaking at her sides. I slowly diverted my gaze back to the phone, keeping Cammie in my peripheral vision.

'Anything?' I asked

 **Liz asked him questions and he remembers some things. He associated Circle with fire, Blackthorne with Secrets...And Gallagher with destruction.** I snapped my head up to look at Macey. We both were worried, we looked at Cammie and she still had her eyes closed but her hands were no longer in fists.

'Did you ask about me?' She asked. Grant paused.

 **We did.** Her eyes shot open.

'And?' She tried to hide the worry in her voice, but failed.

 **He didn't know who you were. I'm sorry Cam.**

'Oh' is all she said. Her mouth formed a thin line, her eyes were sad but no tears were forming or falling, yet they seemed to be glistening with fire, fire and anger.

 **We think it's best if we move Zach to a safe location considering the local attention the crash got.**

'Where was the crash?' Cammie moved forward

 **About 7 miles from where you vanishe-**

'Grant you need to get Zach out of there now!' Cammie interrupted

 **Why?**

'I don't know where but Eric's based in Nebraska, he has been for my whole childhood.' She looks up at Joe, Abby and Rachel. Fear trickled across their faces.

'How do you know?' Rachel asked. Cammie looked down at her feet.

'Because they took me there' She admitted

'Then how did you get here?' Abby asked

'Cam, you didn't…' Joe started, Cammie looked up at him with anger on her face.

'It was the only choice' She said.

'YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THEM?' He shouted

'I MADE A DEAL TO SURVIVE!' Cammie screamed back, she lifted up the corner of her shirt slightly to reveal bruised and battered skin. As quickly as she pulled it up, she pulled the fabric back down. 'I did it because I didn't have a choice. I fell in the woods and my head was bleeding. I couldn't fight back. They took me and because I was playing a game; I got punished.' Her voice was harsh, but she did not waver, she was serious. She was scared.

 **Guys, we can't release him. We've tried everything. We even mentioned we were CIA but because we don't have our badges, we can't do anything.**

'I'll drive down now' Tina suggested. I looked at her and smiled gratefully.

'You'll need company' I add

'It wouldn't be practical for you, considering you were in the other vehicle' Rachel said

'So who will go?' Macey asked

'Me and Joe will accompany Tina along with Jonas' Jonas' face instantly lit up. 'The rest of you will stay here out of harm's way' She directed this statement to Cammie who stood there still staring at the phone. Rachel sighed and looked at Joe. They both shared a look. Abby walked up behind Cammie and snaked her arm across her shoulder, Cammie instantly relaxed into the touch.

'Don't worry Rachie, me and squirt will be fine' Abby beamed a smile at her. Rachel glared at Abby.

'No funny business' She warned. Simultaneously, Cammie and Abby stood to attention and saluted. They were both smiling, they were both alike. Rachel rolled her eyes. Those that were leaving left. We were alone for a few moments,then Cammie's expression darkened.

'Who's watching Hasker?' She asked. Everyone in the room stood still, our eyes wide and fearful. This was stupid. _We were stupid_. Because Cammie was faster than all of us, she raced down the stairs closely followed by everyone else. As I came down the stairs Cammie was staring at the empty sofa where Hasker should have been. I surveyed the entire room. Nothing.

'This is impossible' Macey said 'There's only one way in and one way out!' Cammie was in deep thought.

'Who's safe house is this?' Cammie asked

'FBI's' I informed. Cammie shook her head.

' _Who owns the house_?'

'I think Tina mentioned it was someone called Emanuella Armstrong' Nick said. Cammie spun on her heels.

'What is it squirt?' Abby asked.

'Emanuella Armstrong. Gallagher Girl class of 87.'

'So?' Nick questioned

'So...Gallager Girls have a tendency to enjoy secret passages' Cammie informed

'How do you know Emanuella Armstrong was a Gallagher Girl?' I asked, Cammie smiled.

'Her name was engraved in one of the secret passageways'

'So Hasker found a way out' Macey said

'Or somebody found a way in' Cammie thought aloud.

'Rachel's gonna kill me' Abby muttered. Then I thought. Rachel might not get a chance to kill us if the FBI and CIA realise that we lost one of the most wanted men in the world. We're all dead.

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, just a quick heads up, I'm going on holiday for two weeks and I don't know what the wifi signal is like...this may mean that i might not be able to upload or they'll be delayed. I'm sorry for the inconvenience xxx**

 **Coolbutcrazy writer: Thank you so much for loving the story, hope to here from you soon xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: honestly as I was writing it, the song popped into my head. I wouldn't say I'm a massive fan of 5sos but I do like some of their songs. Glad you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: these characters aren't super humans that many other writers make them out to be; they are humans that happened to live in extraordinary conditions. I always wanted the characters to be as normal and relatable as possible. More drama is gonna come :D. xxx**


	18. Humming and Hurting

**Cammie POV**

I traced my fingers along one of the brick walls, humming a tune in my head to keep me distracted. I didn't want to think about Zach, or Hasker, or Eric or Charlotte...I needed a distraction. I furrowed my brow. I was thinking about them. I shook my head slightly to try and banish the thoughts that were beginning to swim; I needed to drown them. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing, I focused on my hands, the way they moved against the bricks, the rough texture against my skin, the slight crack that I pushed down on slightly and the rumble that followed. I shot my eyes open and instead of facing a wall, I saw stairs that were leading down and down into the unknown, little drops of blood were visible on the stairs.

'Squirt, you are a genius!' Abby said from behind me. I didn't look at her, I kept staring at the stairs, wondering how far Hasker has travelled, and how long he's had this planned.

'Cam? What are you thinking?' Bex asked me

'I'm stupid' I mutter

'Don't be stupid, you aren't stupid!' Bex exclaimed. I spun round to face her

'Hasker's gone and currently he is one of the most wanted people in the world. He had access to highly classified information that involves operations across the globe in various dangerous missions _and_ he's out for revenge. So yeah Bex, I'm stupid for not killing him when I got the chance' Bex opened her mouth but snapped it shut. Abby raised her eyebrow at me.

'He's injured remember? He won't be able to get that far with a bullet wound' Abby said

'YOU SHOT HIM?' Bex and Macey shouted

'Now's not the right time girls' Abby silenced them.

'We can't just stand here, we need to go after him!' Macey said. I tuned back to the tunnel and sighed.

'We need to split up. We'll be able to cover more ground if we're separated' I said

'Who with who?' Nick asked

'Three and three. Macey, Nick and Preston, take the car drive around looking for him. Preston search all CCTV cameras and hack into as many outlets as possible. Hasker's experienced, he'll know how avoid detection'

'What about us Squirt?' Abby asked. A small smirk played on my lips.

'We're following the yellow brick road' I took a tentative step forward landing on the first step, I placed my hands onto the walls to balance myself as I stepped further and further into the darkness. I didn't wait for the others, I knew that they were following me. They didn't ask questions. They don't question me, they know. I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The stairs had come to an end and now we were just walking down a long narrow corridor.

'Cam?' Bex asked

'Mm?' I muttered

'Stop humming' She stated. I stopped.

'I'm not humming' I whispered. We all froze where we were. I squinted into the darkness trying to find the sound. There definitely was a humming. But it wasn't from someone's mouth. It was an electricity hum.

'Hold on a sec girls' Abby said. Suddenly the space was illuminated by her flashlight. I looked around and saw a wire going towards the ground. My gaze followed the wire until it disappeared underneath a panel on the floor. The same panel that Bex's left foot was now resting on.

'Bex, don't move' I whispered, She gave me a curious look before following my gaze gown to her feet. Her eyes widened slightly.

'Bex, stay perfectly still' Abby warned

'No shit' Bex muttered quickly. Because the tunnel was only wide enough for one person, Abby wouldn't get passed and neither could I. Suddenly a feeling grew in my stomach and began to fill my brain with thoughts. _This stops more people getting into trouble_ I thought. _You can outsmart Hasker on your own_ I thought. Bex snapped her head up at me.

'Don't you fucking dare Morgan' She spat. I looked back at her and realised I had moved back slightly. My body was overtaking and I was going away from the problem again. I was being like Catherine. My heart began to race at the thought of it. _Just walk away_ A voice in my head said _They can fix this themselves_ My brain thought. My heart began to race as the voice sounded too similar to Catherine. This was dangerous. I would not allow that bitch to control my life anymore. I stepped forward towards Bex, I took a deep breath and levelled my breathing.

'Abby, go back up to the house and get objects that weigh roughly half of Bex's body weight' I smirked at my aunt 'I have a plan' Abby nodded and she disappeared back down the corridor. Leaving me and Bex alone.

'I thought you were going to leave me' Bex muttered after a few seconds of silence. I chuckled slightly.

'I thought I was' I admitted.

'You're broken Cammie' She said, I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. 'I mean that you aren't the same as before. For a long time you seem distracted, deep in thought...and then your body takes over and you run. You run from your problems and leave those that care about you behind'

'I'm becoming Catherine' I whispered. Now it was Bex's turn to raise her eyebrow

'Hold on one minute Cam. You are nothing like that psychotic bitch, she has...had evil running through her veins, nothing was good in her' Bex chuckled slightly. 'Ironic don't you think?' She said

'I guess' I looked over my shoulder looking further down the corridor. Bex sighed.

'Go' She said. I looked back at her.

'What?' I asked

'Go. Hasker probably needs you as much as you need him' She gave a small smile.

'Bex…'

'I mean it Cammie... go...now' I looked in her eyes for a moment. We smiled at each other before I started to slowly disappear down the corridor.

 **Bex POV**

'Don't put all the objects onto the pressure point, do it slowly and calmly. If all else fails, run back. This trap would have been designed to keep people out. Therefore you'll probably have 3.5 seconds to get back to the wooden floor which was 25 paces back' Cammie had already disappeared into the darkness, but her voice resonated on the walls. I smiled at my best friend who was so observant about every little detail and she didn't even realise it.

'Good Luck Cam. Don't do anything I wouldn't!' I called after her. I heard a faint laugh. A laugh I hadn't heard escape from Cammie's lips in a long time. I couldn't help but smile.

'Same goes to you!' She called faintly. I chuckled. But dread began to set in as I was left alone. Abby was taking a while to come back. Cammie had gone. And I had explosives under my left leg that could blow me to smithereens with one wrong move...great.

 **Authors note: Sorry about not updating recently, I has having a lot of fun and relaxing with my family that I basically took a digital detox from everything. Hope I didn't annoy anyone! See you Wednesday as usual xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: True, true...I've never written a superhero story...I might start...xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much for enjoying the chapter and the emotional rollercoaster that you have had to go on, I hope you like this chapter xxx**

 **Fangirl6301: You'll have to wait and see if Zach will remember Cammie xxx**


	19. Distract

**Grant POV**

'Stop pacing, you're making me nervous' Liz said twiddling her thumbs. I sighed and looked at her.

'Sorry Lizzie. It's just that...Cammie seemed too calm' I admitted. I scratched my head trying to work out why she was so calm after hearing that her boyfriend wasn't dead but has no recollection of her at all.

'Cammie doesn't like to show emotion...she thinks that it makes her look weak' Liz said. A lightbulb dinged in my head.

'That's it' I said excitedly, Liz looked at me with a puzzled expression. 'Eric is trying to manipulate her weakness. Make her _feel weak_ '

'And then what? The plan won't just stop there. It will end with Cammie dead' Liz admitted. She quickly looked away and bit her lip as if she revealed a deep secret that's plagued her mind for a while.

'What are you thinking Liz?' I raised my eyebrow at her, moving a step closer. She shifted uncomfortably in the metal hospital chairs.

'Well…' She began

'Liz…' I warned. She sighed

'I may or may not have been able to trace down the only little, tiny bit of information that the world has on Eric and I may or may not have built up a psychoanalytical profile on him.' She took a deep breath after saying the whole sentence very fast; something she does when she's nervous.

'And your results?'

'Analytically he's most probably a sadist'

'English please' I ask

'Oh right. A Sadist is someone who finds satisfaction in inflicting pain on people...I think that Eric is an emotional sadist...and he's manipulating Cammie making her think twice about her actions'

'That could explain him being the leader'

'Is he? I mean he hid in the shadows for so long before stepping out, _only_ when Catherine is at her weakest and when she's on everyone's radar. He pushes the detonator, he doesn't build the bomb'

'Grant, Elizabeth' We turned to see Rachel walking towards us with a smile on her face. She gave us both small hugs before straightening her clothes. 'Any update?' I gave liz a quick look. She bit her lip nervously.

'The doc's said that he's fit but he's got amnesia. How's Cammie?'

'She's built up a wall around her...and Zach's the only one that she lets in' She admitted.

'Rachel…' We looked around to see Soloman walking towards us.

'What's happened?' Rachel's voice rose an octave.

'Zach remembers me' He said

'Is that a problem?' Rachel was confused, so was I.

'No. It means I'm the only one person that he trusts. He remembers when I was part of the circle'

'Oh' She said

'Yeah, a big _Oh_ ' He scratched the back of his neck. They shared a look with each other before he nodded slightly. Rachel turned to face us with a fake smile on her face.

'You two will stay with Joe and Jonas protecting Zach'

'What will you do?' I asked, she gave me a small smile

'I'm going to create a diversion' She said before walking off down the corridor again. Joe watched her disappear before he snapped his head back to look at me and Liz.

'Pack up your stuff, we leave immediately' He then walked in the opposite direction. I nodded and helped Liz pack up her equipment. Suddenly alarm bells began to ring within the hospital. It was a lock down. I hope this is what Rachel was talking about.

 **Cammie POV**

Tunnels are a curious thing. They were once used by servants to transport goods from one end of the house to another. They were used and entrances and exits for those not deemed 'worthy' for higher society. Gallagher adopted them and kept them secret. Gallagher was very secret. _Gallagher is a secret_...was there a Gillian Gallagher? Was _she_ a myth, a lie, a secret? Has my whole life come to the point of secrecy? I can't even tell my friends truthfully if I'm okay or not...because I'm not okay...I've never been okay...I've always been this weird abnormality whom everything happens to whether I wanted to or not. When you're in this position, I can't help but laugh. These thoughts came from me thinking about tunnels...I'm a weird person. Everything seemed to be going fine before I wasn't concentrating where I was going, following the occasional drops of blood that came from Hasker...at time there were larger congregations of blood, probably where he's had to rest. I was too consumed by watching the ground that I nearly walked into a brick wall. I looked all around. I hadn't deviated off of this tunnel...there wasn't any other way out. I furrowed my brow feeling the wall, searching for another secret button. Another way out.

I held my breath as I heard movement from the other side of the wall, talking. I put my ear to the wall and listened carefully. The words were faint but I could just about make them out. Whoever it was was angry. I held my breath so I could hear properly. All I could make out was: alive, kids, target, execute. Then the noise had gone. I waited a few moments before letting out the breaths I had held in; Just in time to hear an explosion from the far end of the tunnel and a lot of cursing.

'BEX?' I called down the tunnel

'WE'RE GOOD' Echoed down the corridor. I gave a small smile

'CAN YOU GET DOWN HERE?' I asked

'WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO FUND ANOTHER WAY SQUIRT' Abby's echos filtered down the tunnel

'I'LL SEE YOU SOON' I called before I tuned back to the wall. Hasker is injured, I thought. It musn't be too hard to find...My eyes were fixed on a little button on the left hand side of the wall. There was a little button _Press to Open_...I raised my eyebrow at it. Could something in my life _actually_ be that easy? I shrugged my shoulders and pressed it. Soon the stone wall began to move slightly. I had to chuckle, only a Gallagher Girl would make something this obvious to confuse the best spies in the world. I slipped though the little opening and came out into a little storage cupboard. I looked around...and saw that a shelf which had bandages and medical equipment had been used, recently. Hasker had been here. I sniffed the air. The smell of Rubbing alcohol was still fresh...He wasn't that far ahead of me...I walked over to the door and listened for movement. There was clattering of plates and low muttering...this must be a restaurant...I twisted the doorknob slightly and began to open it. It was clear. I crept out of the cupboard and walked down the corridor, I couldn't see any more blood drops, Hasker has mended himself. Yet he was still on the run. In some way...so am I.

 **Author's note: I'm making a cameo in the next chapter, I numbered them wrong so I thought I was in chapter 19, but I'm appearing in chapter 20...see you then xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: I get bored if the chapters are too long, and I hate it when they're too short, I kinda just go in the middle :D. Thank you so much for enjoying it as always, I look forward to hearing your comments soon xxx**


	20. Disappear

**Zach POV**

The sirens were still roaring through the hospital. A feeling in my stomach made me think that it was due to me running down the corridor with people I barely remember meeting. I only know Joe. Joe Soloman, one of the greatest spies that ever lived, the greatest asset that the circle ever had. Probably the only person that I've ever really trusted. And he seems to trust this Grant guy and this girl...Liz...i think...who pretended to be my doctor, and some nerdy guy called Jonas.

'This way' Joe said striding down the corridor, we all followed him. The girl kept muttering to herself about numbers and statistics or whatever...I tried to ignore her. We rounded a corner and saw another girl, she looked over at us and called Joe over. Joe looked at all of us. 'Wait here' He said. We all nodded as he walked over to the girl, she handed Joe a yellow folder and then she walked away. Joe watched her disappear before returning to us. 'Tina said that the hospital is on lock-down and that the police are on their way. We need to move fast.'

'What's in the file?' I asked, Joe gave me a look

'Don't worry Goode' He snapped. He turned to the others and simply nodded. They all nodded and split off down the corridor, leaving me, Joe and Grant.

'What the fuck are we going to do?' I asked. Joe chucked and Grant look stoney faced.

'You are going to sleep' Joe said, I looked at him just as Grant shoved a needle full of clear liquid into my forearm. I pulled it out, but it was too late, I was already losing conscieness. Soon I collapsed into Grant's arms, before I fell into darkness, I heard something.

'Cammie's gonna be broken'

'Isn't she already?'

 **Cammie POV**

I left the restaurant and _borrowed_ a pair of sunglasses to hide my gaze, I did what I usually do...become a chameleon. I walked along the street looking around and hoping to see Hasker. I walked and walked and walked...but nothing. I sat down on a bench next to a petite girl who had her head stuck in a book.

'Hey Cam' I looked over my shoulder and saw Macey and Nick walking towards me.

'Hey guys, did you find anything?' I asked, they shook their heads. I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth.

'This is bad' Nick said

'Very bad' Macey added 'We can't find him anywhere'

'I'm sorry to listen in…' I turned to see the girl who was reading, looking at me. 'Who were you looking for?' I bit my lip debating about whether or not I should ask for her help or not...I can't risk another civilian getting involved anymore...it's too dangerous. Fuck it. She'll never see me again.

'Actually...I was wondering if you've seen a guy who's kinda got a limp'

'He went into the clothes store about 5 minutes ago and hasn't come out yet' I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise. She blushed slightly.

'I have an eidetic memory' She admitted. Shit. She'd remember my face.

'Oh' was all I managed to say. She surveyed the area and looked back down at her book.

'He's leaving the shop across the road now' I moved my gaze from the girl to the shops across the road. And low and behold, Hasker was limping out of the shop in a disguise.

'And bingo was his name-o' I whispered getting up off the bench. 'Macey go left, Nick go right'

'What are you going to do?' Nick asked

'Face him head on' I walked directly across the road and straight up to him, not waiting for the others to move into place. As I got closer, my heart was pounding in my chest, my palms were becoming sweaty. 'HASKER' I shouted at him as I got closer, he jumped slightly and stared at me coming towards him. He didn't move, or speak...or do anything...he just stared at me. I was within a few inches of him and I could see Nick positioned behind Hakser at a slight distance. 'You've lost' I breathed. Hasker smirked slightly.

'We've both lost' I looked at him questioningly

'What do you mean?'

'It was never our game to play...and we've lost' He was saddened.

'Haske-' Before I could finish my sentence, a loud roar pierced the air. I felt pain radiating through my body, I crumpled to the floor feeling a burning sensation in my stomach...yet cold everywhere else. I was gasping for air feeling like I was drowning, yet there was no water.

'Cammie!' Macey came into my vision and she placed her hands over the pain, applying pressure, I winced in pain struggling to breathe. 'Cammie, stay with me, you're going to be alright' She soothed, she lifted her head to look in front of her 'Nick, she's losing blood, fast' I somehow managed to turn my head to the side and saw Hasker in a similar situation to me...but blood was oozing from around his heart...and Nick was furiously pumping on his chest...trying to resuscitate him. After a few more attempts, Nick listened to a pulse. He shook his head and looked at Macey.

'He's gone' Nick whispered, he then got out his phone and dialled a number. Suddenly another fit of pain overcame me.

'NICK!' Macey cried out, he rushed over immediately and they both began muttering, soon Macey's hands were replaced by Nick's and now Macey was on the phone.

'Okay Cammie, you're gonna have to stay with me' Nick soothed 'Hakser's gone, but you need to keep fighting. Cammie you're a fighter, and you need to keep going. Stay. With. Us' The last bit was muffled and blurred, like my vision began muffled and blurry. I began to hear ringing in my ears, I heard screams and cries and I also heard nothing. And hearing nothing, is the worst fear in the world. But fear...fear is not real. It is the product of thoughts you create. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice.

 **Macey POV**

We walked into position, I nodded at Nick as Cammie got close to him. 'HASKER' She shouted, he turned to face her with no emotion. Cammie got closer to him and they began to talk. Then suddenly a gunshot roared through the air. I looked around trying the find where the shot came from, but as I looked back, I saw Cammie and Hasker crumple to the ground.

'Cammie!' I shouted Nick and I leaped into action, he took on Hasker, and I went for Cammie. I sunk down applying pressure onto her wound; which was staining her shirt and my hands with blood. 'Cammie, stay with me, you're going to be alright' I whispered as calmly as I could. I looked up to see Nick trying to resuscitate Hasker 'Nick, she's losing blood, fast!' I didn't try and hide the worry from my voice, one of my best friends were dying and I'm helpless. Nick pumped on Hasker's chest twice more before checking a pulse, he shook his head and looked at me.

'He's gone' Nick whispered, he then got out his phone and dialled a number. Suddenly Cammie began to shake uncontrollably

'NICK!' I screamed. He looked at me and rushed over immediately,

'I was ringing Joe. You need to speak to him' Nick whispered.

'I...I can't' I whispered, looking down and trying to concentrate on the pressure.

'Mace…' I looked up at Nick. He gave me a look that told me; he knew what he was doing. I nodded and let go Cammie's wound, taking the phone from Nick. I got up shaking and walked a few steps, putting the phone to my ear.

 **WHAT'S GOING ON!** Joe shouted

 _Joe…._ I whispered

 **Macey? What's happened?**

 _Cammie's...been...shot_ I managed to mumble out.

 **What! I thought you stayed in the house?**

 _Hasker escaped and we went looking for him._

 **Did he shot her?**

 _No. Someone else did. But Hasker's dead._ Joe paused

 **They finished the job.** He muttered.

 _Joe...what do we do?_

 **Get Cammie to a hospital now. Call Abby, get somewhere safe. Disappear.**

'MACEY!' Nick shouted, he was feeling Cammie's pulse

 _Oh no_ I whispered aloud

 **McHenry, what's happened now?**

I looked at Nick in the eyes.

 _Cammie's in a coma_

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late upload in the day, it's just that I have my exam results tomorrow and I'm shitting myself...I can't believe I took a break from writing in May...it doesn't feel that long ago... Oh well... Anyway, I may or may not have written the first chapter of a new story that'll be uploaded after either _What We Thought We Knew_ or _The Lie That Got Away_ finishes first...stay tuned and see you next week. **


	21. Tiptoes

**Joe POV**

Cammie's in a coma. Cammie's _in_ a coma. Hasker's dead... _but Cammie's in a coma_. My leg twitches nervously as I process my thoughts...everything's going wrong for us, but perfect for Eric...the bad guys are winning, and it's wrong; it goes against all conventions of us being spies, we are meant to win. Matthew died for the good guys to win and the bad guys to lose...we need to keep going. Cammie's heart needs to keep beating, and Zach needs to keep remembering.

'Joe?' I jump out of my seat and look at Rachel leaning against the doorframe, she was smiling but because of my out-of-character reaction, a storm of worry crosses her face. 'What's happened?' She whispers.

'Rach-'

'What's happened?' She repeats, her tone somewhat harder this time.

'Hasker's dead' I state. She raised her eyebrow.

'There's more' her eyes stared intensely at mine. I sigh.

'Cammie was in an accident'. Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'How bad?'

'Coma' I watch as my wife's hands curl into fists and shake as she lets out a breath.

'I'm going to lose her' Rachel muttered

'You're not going to lose her' I soothed

'I almost have, multiple times'

'Exactly, _almost_ , you haven't yet and you won't. Cammie's a fighter. And it might not be that bad, she might just be unconscious, Macey was hysterical, she's probably misread Nick's signs' Rachel took a deep breath

'Okay. What are we going to do?'

'Keep Zach under the radar, and he'll him get his memory back'

 **Bex PoV**

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _IN THE HOSPITAL WITH INTERNAL BLEEDING_!'

'I mean that Cammie is in the hospital with internal bleeding' Abby said calmly

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!' I screamed

'Sniper, which is who we are looking for now' Abby said calmly again as we sped down the freeway.

'We should be going to the hospital' I muttered

'Rebecca, if we went, we wouldn't be helping Cammie, _this is_ , if we find the sniper, we may find clues' i huffed in defeat.

'Will Cammie be okay?' I ask. Abby bit her lip thinking.

'The bullet didn't go through, it's lodged in her stomach so she'll have an operation to get it out and stop the bleeding'

'So it wasn't a coma?'

'No. Macey was confused, Cammie was just unconscious from the drastic blood loss' she checked her watch 'they should be operating on her now' I took a deep sigh.

'What do we know about the sniper?'

'Jonas and Liz accessed the cctv and we have a biker about 5ft4 entering town the same time Hasker vanished and we've seen them leaving almost immediately after the shooting'

'Almost?' I ask

'They left 5 minutes after the shooting. I can't think of why though'

'They were gloating. They knew.' I breathed out 'Abby, pull over' I said quickly

'What? Why?'

'You said yourself, they entered the town _the same time Hasker vanished_ ; meaning that they had ears or eyes on the house. They knew that this would be the perfect time to kill Hasker. They stayed to watch and to gloat, they wanted to make sure that the job was done, and because they watched, they would have rushed packing up, _they might have left clues_ '

'So what are you proposing?'

'I look at where the shot came from, and you tail the shooter'

'Okay Rebecca, be safe' Abby pulled up at the side of the road, I leaped out of my seat and started to run far, I put my earpiece in, immediately I was hit by a hum of activity.

'It's all my fucking fault' Macy cried

'No it's not' Nick soothed

'Mace?' I asked as I weaved my way through the streets

'Bex?' Mace said

'It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it' I breathed out

'But s-'

'But nothing. What's your position?'

'We're in the hospital' Nick informed

'Keep an eye out. The shooter may want to finish what they started'

'Copy that Bex' Nick said. I heard the sirens blasting, which meant I was getting closer. They were at the bottom of an apartment building that they believed the shot was fired from

'Amateurs' I muttered as I made my way across the road to an abandoned commercial building. The lock was easy to break, I made my way into the building keeping my right hand on my gun and illuminating the space with my torch in my left hand. I checked the ground floor and found tire tracks. I took a photo, I surveyed the area and began to climb the stairs. Each floor was as identical as the others, except floors 1-6 were completely empty of everything. I was at the top of the building and found nothing. The last place I could check would be the roof. As I climbed the final flight of stairs, the air hit me in the face as a cold breeze carried the siren noices with it. I emerged onto the roof and looked around. Everything seemed fine except for a little disturbance on the east wall. I moved towards it and saw triangular scratch marks on the floor. I took another picture.

'Abby?' I said into the comms

'Yep' She replied

'The sniper had this planned for a while. They used a tripod. This wasn't a spire-of-the-moment job'

'I agree. Can you work out the height?' Abby asked me. I smirked.

'Abigail Cameron, I'm offended that you think I can't' I said in a mock hurt tone. She laughed on the other end

'Hurry up Baxter' I looked at the pattern of the tripod determining the position of the gun. I looked on the wall edge and saw a little scratch mark from where the gun was dragged into position. I got my phone out and got the camera out. I positioned the phone where the barrel would have been positioned so the camera was where the sniper would have looked through. I crouched down and positioned myself to where the gun would be.

'How tall are Charlotte and Eric?' I asked

'Eric is 5ft 7 and Charlotte is 5ft 5' Liz informed me

'This doesn't make sense' I muttered

'Why?' Abby asked

'The sniper was 5ft 8' I bit my lip looking around. Then a thought hit me. I crouched back down but went on my tiptoes. I looked into the camera and zoomed in; I was able to see roughly where Cammie had been shot. The angle, the height, everything was perfect now.

'I know who shot Cammie'

 **Authors note: By the way, my exams were really good! I'm so excited to have passed anything and I only have one more year and then its university...scary thought. Also someone was wondering if this story was going to end because _The Lie That Got Away_ ends soon; To be honest, this story has been so amazing to write and there are more twists and turns coming, I don't think I'm anywhere near finished!**

 **Embers and Spies: I KNOWWWW! I had to add another mystery in, but who do _you_ think shot Cammie? It may or may not be who you would think...see you next week! xxx**


	22. Everything or Everyone

**Zach POV**

The girl pointed to the bruise on my face. _That looks bad_

I shook my head _**It isn't. He-**_

 _Hits like a girl?_ She teased

 _ **Not the girls I know.**_ She began to walk away, I felt the urge to follow her.

 _ **Oh, and Cammie.**_ For some reason I slid my arms around her and dipped her in front of all the blurry faces that surrounded us, and I kissed her.

 _ **I always finish what I start.**_ Her face was so beautiful, I began to feel a pull dragging me towards the door and away from this girl. My back was towards her.

 _So this is goodbye?_

 _ **Come on, Gallagher Girl.**_ I turned back towards her and winked _**What would be the odds of that?**_

I thought the dream would end there. But it didn't. For some reason fire started trickling through the building, there were screams and cries from the blurry faces. I tried to run towards Gallagher Girl but I couldn't. I was getting dragged further and further away from her as the screams got louder and louder.

'Gallagher Girl' I muttered in my sleep.

'Sunshine's awake' I opened my eyes to find myself on the sofa of a house. I watched as Grant moved off into the kitchen and Joe moved towards me sitting on the coffee table in front.

'How are you feeling Zach?' He asked

'Like I've been hit by a truck' I groaned sitting up.

'Close enough' Joe smirked 'You drove down a cliff'

'Where's everyone else?' Joe raised his eyebrows

'Who do you mean by _everyone else_?' He asked

'Liz, Jonas, Bex, Macey, Nick...where are they?' Joe sighed.

'Macey and Nick are in the hospita-'

'Are they okay? What happened?' I asked. Joe paused for a moment, thinking of the best answer.

'There was an accident. Hasker was killed' I took a deep breath

'We still need to find Charlotte and Eric' I breathed out.

'You remember?' Grant asked coming back from the kitchen

'Well yeah. I remember everything' I said defensively, Joe and Grant shared a look

' _Everything_ or _everyone_?' Joe asked

'Same difference' I snapped. They shared another look.

'Okay. Who's _Gallagher Girl_?' Grant asked. I opened and shut my mouth. 'Because you muttered in when you were waking up'

'I don't know' I rubbed my hand across forehead 'She was beautiful, I dipped her and kissed her in front of people' I bit my lip 'I feel that she's important to me'

'She is. Extremely' Grant said bluntly

'Grant…' Joe warned. I looked at both of them.

'Do you know where she is?' I asked. Grant looked at Joe.

'We do' Joe said 'But you're not going near her until you remember everything'

'Why not?' I asked standing up staring at him

'Because you don't remember her'

'If I see her, I'll remember more' I argued

'She's not the girl to wait forever Zach' Grant admitted.

'If she's the one then she will' I said, Joe stood up about to speak, but his phone rang. He picked it up immediately.

'Abby, what's happened?' He stood there just staring into space. He waited for the response. He sighed. 'Put her on the phone' He moved over to the kitchen away from me. 'Cameron…' He was interrupted. 'I know tha-' His jaw tightened from the interruption. 'LISTEN' His voice boomed. 'You are not leaving that hospital under any circumstances. Do you understand?' He waited for a response. His expression softened 'Cammie, you need to rest. Please take care of yourself. Bye' He put the phone down and looked at Grant.

'She wanted to leave?' Grant asked

'Cammie doesn't like to sit still' Joe finished.

'Who's Cammie?' I asked. Joe and Grant gave each other a look before Joe left the room and Grant began to whistle. 'So you're not going to tell me who she is?' Grant shrugged his shoulders.

'Not my place' He said before moving back into the kitchen.

 **Cammie POV**

So I'd woken up in the hospital to find Macey and Nick giving hushed whispers in the corner of the room. 'It's all my fucking fault' Macy cried

'No it's not' Nick soothed. Macey snapped her head up quickly.

'Bex?' Mace said. They must be on comms. 'But s-'

'We're in the hospital' Nick informed 'Copy that Bex' Nick placed a little kiss on Macey's cheek. 'I'm going to do a perimeter check' He got up to leave and looked over at me. A look of shock crossed his face quickly; but as all Blackthorne Boys do, he put on a mask.

'Why are you doing a perimeter check?' I asked

'Because, the shooter got away and-'

'They might finish the job' I answered. Nick gave a small nod. I sighed.

'We're trying to keep you safe' Macey said.

'The safest place for me is in a massive crowd being invisible' I snapped. I began to take off all the plugs and stuff that were attached to me. Macey and Nick practically leapt on me stopping me from getting out.

'Cammie, you've just had an operation to remove a bullet in your stomach, you've been unconscious for 4 hours. You are staying here' Macey was very forceful in her tone. Her eyes were deadly serious and that made me scared. 'Am I clear?' She asked.

'Yes' I said quickly. Macey smiled evilly. They both let me go and I stayed lying there. Nick went to do a perimeter check and Macey sat watching me like a hawk. After a while Nick had come back and him and Macey were talking to each other

'Knock knock' I looked over to see Abby standing in the doorway. 'How are you squirt?' She asked.

'Positively and utterly bored' I said

'It's for the best right now Cam'

'What's happened with the shooter?' Nick asked

'Bex was able to identify'

'And?' I asked

'I'm sorry Cam; it was Charlotte'

'Oh' Was all I managed to say as my pulse began to rise and the monitor showed the others how scared I truly way.

'Squirt, calm down' Abby came over to me with worried eyes. After a few moments my heart beat failed to slow down. 'What do you know?' Abby asked

'Preston' I whispered trying to calm myself down

'What about Preston?'

'He's in danger'

'I'm calling Joe' She said getting out her phone. 'Joe, Cammie thinks that Preston is in danger' Abby then looked at me giving me the phone

'Cameron…' He began

'If Charlotte shot me, she'll go for Preston'

'I know tha-'

'NO YOU DON'T KNOW JOE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE'

'LISTEN' His voice boomed. 'You are not leaving that hospital under any circumstances. Do you understand?'

'But-'

'Cammie, you need to rest. Please take care of yourself'

'Fine'

'Bye'

'Bye' I looked at Abby

'Let me guess, he said stay here?' She raised her eyebrows

'Yes'

'And are you going to listen to him?'

'Nope'

 **Author's note: So the top section in case you didn't know was from one of the Gallagher Girl books; do you know which one? See you on Saturday for an extra chapter! xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: nice to know :D. That's really interesting (and kinda creepy...but in a good way) that you know all about firearms and stuff. See you next week xxx**

 **Guest: So Charlotte shot Cammie...but is she _really in charge?_ You'll have to see next week xxx**

 **Guest: I update every Wednesday, but this week, I'll upload on Saturday as well. Check it out then xxx**


	23. Stinging Stitches

**Cammie POV**

Soloman is going to kill Abby for letting me leave the hospital. My mum is going to kill Abby for pretending to be my mother _so that I could leave the hospital_. I'm going to get killed by both my parents for letting Abby take me out of the hospital...but as one person once said: it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. So here I am, in the passenger seat of Abby's car driving down the freeway towards Preston's last known location whist Macey and Nick are in the back trying to contact him...but it keeps going to voicemail. I bite my lip and stare out of the window.

'It'll be okay squirt. Preston can defend himself' Abby soothed. I shook my head.

'He won't hurt Charlotte' I said 'He loves her'

'Preston's smart enough to get over her' Macey said

'You don't understand. Being undercover, you tell lies, you say what the mark wants to hear...but you also tell truths for them to trust you. Charlotte was a rookie so would have told more truths than necessary. Do you agree Abby?' I asked looking at my aunt. Abby didn't respond, her mouth was set in a firm line, her foot pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. I was right. Preston was in danger.

We arrived at the safe house that Tina had set up for Preston once they returned from Vegas. It would have been bad for Preston and Hasker to be in the same place considering recent circumstances. Everything seemed to be undisturbed. This made me worry. I got out of the car and looked around, looking for potential sniper spots, seeing if Charlotte was ahead of us...waiting for me. 'Cammie, get inside quickly' Abby said, she knew what I was looking at, and she knew that there was a chance I was right. Nick went ahead of us and went to the door opening it carefully. I held my breath as we disappeared inside. 'Preston' Nick called as he went off upstairs.

'I'll check round back' Macey said disappearing out of the front door.

'Preston?' I asked going into the front room, the television was on. I turned the corner to see the back of Preston's head leaning against the back of the sofa. He wasn't moving. I looked at Abby and she looked back at me with the same worried expression. I moved tentatively over to him. Worried with what I'd see. I looked at the front of Preston's face, his glasses were crooked, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. I bit my lip. This was bad. Emotion came over me and I hit his arm with all my might. He jumped awake.

'WHAT THE FUCK CAMMIE?' He shouted

'ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE PRESTON!' I screamed at him.

'Sorry, I was asleep' He said. Then he looked at me, _really looked at me_. 'Cam, what's happened?' He asked. I stepped back and lifted my shirt slightly so he could see my fresh stitches. Stitches that stung, but I won't tell anyone that. This is my pain.

'You're ex happened' I muttered. His eyes widened

'Charlotte did this?' He breathed out. I nodded. 'And you thought she'd do that to me?' He asked. I looked at him straight in the eye.

'You wouldn't hurt her'

'Cam…'

'Save it. All you need to know is, if there is an opportunity to kill her, we aren't taking prisoners'

'Cam…'

'Preston leave it. You know this is the only way'

'Is it?' He raised his hands in defeat 'you know better than anyone _that there are other ways_ ; Catherine survived too many times, _she found another way_ ' he closed his eyes 'just please, think about it' he whispered

'Preston…' I was interrupted by Abby's phone ringing.

'And so it begins' she muttered as she answered the phone 'what's up Joe?' Abby said in a cheery voice. She moved the phone away from her ear as Joe shouted at her. I blocked out the words he was saying...I blocked out a lot of things...I felt dizzy...everything was becoming muffled and pain began to creep back into my body...I began to sway.

'Cammie' I felt Preston support me and get me onto the sofa. He lifted up my shirt and began touching where I just had the operation. I winced from the pain. 'Get the alcohol from the kitchen' He ordered

'What's going on?' Macey said coming back inside

'Sterilise all the equipment and table NOW' Preston's tone was harsh. 'Nick help we get Cammie to the table' I felt my body lift off of the soft furniture and hit a hard cold surface.

'Preston…' Abby warned

'Internal bleeding. She didn't rest long enough, there was too much pressure on the wound' He informed

'We have to get her to the hospital' Macey said

'It might be too late' Preston whispered. Pain radiated further.

'Cam, you need to hold on. What would your dad say now?' Abby gave a weak laugh 'Don't give up squirt. Don't. Let. Them. Win' She whispered in my ear. I adjusted my eyes to look up at her. She gave a small smile. 'That's my girl' She kissed my forehead lightly and held onto my hand. Keeping me calm. I felt a sharp stink worse than before and I screamed. I haven't screamed like this since I was tortured. Hot tears stained my face as I crumpled under the pain.

'It'll be over soon' I heard Preston mutter over and over again. After a while the pain subsided and my tears dried up, I began to cough from the tears and the screams. Abby patted my head, reassuring me that I'll be okay. And I will be, I'm a Morgan, I don't give up easily, I keep going even when it looks like I can't go anywhere. I managed to call for help from the side of a mountain after I was kidnapped, now I need to fight this pain. I need to fight for my family, for those that I love, for Zach...even if he won't remember me...and even if I have to let go of him...I need to keep fighting...I guess I should have stayed at the hospital.

 **Author's Note: EVERYDAY UPLOAD COMING YOUR WAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you tomorrow xxx**

 **Cameron Ann Goode: I've missed you so much! Hope you're well and enjoying life! Zach's injury means that he can't remember Cammie specifically for a while, you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you so much lovely, I look forward to hearing from you soon xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Bex had to get on her tiptoes as if she was wearing heels, Charlotte loves to look fabulous even if she's firing a bullet through someone's stomach :D. xxx**

 **lalalala: Exactly, I loved _Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy_ , it's probably my second or third favourite story out of the whole series. What about you, what's your favourite? xxx**

 **promiserockstar: Thank you so much, I look forward to hearing from you soon xxx**


	24. Leave Me Broken

**Zach POV**

'SHIT' Joe threw the phone across the wall and it smashed. He began to pace the room after an interesting conversation with Abby. His left hand formed a fist while he brushed the other one through his hair.

'What happened?' Liz asked nervously

'Cammie left the hospital and she collapsed' Joe said

'She didn't rest?' Jonas said

'It's Cammie' Grant simply said. And that seemed to explain it all.

'What are we going to do now?' Liz asked. Everyone looked at Joe, he paused for a moment, he looked at me and he looked at the others.

'We're going to that safe house' Joe said

'Joe…' Grant warned

'Call Bex and tell her the address. Liz, phone Macey to give them a heads up' He then got out another phone and dialed. He was on the phone to Rachel while I said there twiddling my thumbs.

'Rach, it's bad' He didn't even say hello. 'She left the hospital' … 'I know, we're moving there now' He looked over at me. 'It'll be fine' He said, he turned away again. 'This gives us time to plan more' … 'Okay. Stay safe. Bye' He looked over at me. 'Get packed. We're moving' He said. I nodded and went over to get my jacket. I put my jacket on and looked in the mirror. I was still a little battered and a little bruised. But I looked like my old self, I was remembering more and more. But there was one blur, that girl from my dream...I can't place her anywhere, I see some of her features, but that's it. I can't place where she belongs to me. I kept staring into my eyes, searching for the memory of where she might be. I jumped when a hand was on my shoulder. Joe raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. He moved his hand and headed towards the door. I followed him.

I fell asleep in the car, I don't remember how long the journey was, but we arrived at the house. Everything seemed quiet and calm. Joe got out of the car and walked briskly towards the door. He knocked twice, when it opened ever so slightly, he slithered through the gap and disappeared into the house.

'Hurry up' Macey called from the door to us.

 **Cammie PoV**

I was now moved to the sofa, Preston had done an operation in me to stop the bleeding and told me to rest completely. This time Abby wasn't going to let me move. I was in a nice sleep when; 'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CAMERON?' Woke me up, I was alert looking at Joe's thunderous face.

'Hi' I said sweetly

'Cameron, you were told to rest _for a reason_ you've just made it worse for yourself' he said a little calmer

'Preston's alive by the way in case you were concerned' I snapped. His mouth drew a thin line

'Cammie…' He warned

'Joe…' I began, but I stopped when I say a face I'd never thought I'd see again. Zach. I just looked at him, I wanted to leap into his arms and never let him go, I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that everything would be okay…but he might not remember me...he might leave me broken. He stared back at me but looked away and bit his lip. I looked away and back at Joe. His expression was still angry, but he must of seen the pain in my eyes from my exchange with Zach because his expression softened. He gave me a sympathetic look.

'Get some rest Cammie' he said kissing my forehead, I nodded and laid my head back down, squeezing my eyes shut, wishing that this was all a dream.

When I woke up, everyone was doing different things, Abby and Joe were talking in the kitchen, Grant was sitting on the opposite sofa with Bex ( I wonder when she arrived), Macey was watching TV and Nick was talking to Preston about self defense moves, while Jonas and Liz were crowded around the laptop working. But no Zach.

'Hello sleepyhead' Bex smiled

'Was I-'

'Having a nightmare? A little, not as big as usual.' She said

'Where's-'

'Back steps' she gave me a sympathetic smile. I'm _really_ starting to hate those.

'He remembers a lot' Grant chimed in

'Just not me' I muttered trying to sit up

'Take it easy' everyone snapped at me, I looked up to see everyone stop what they were doing and stare at me.

'How long have I been asleep?' I asked nervously

'Two days' Preston said coming closer to check my wound. He poked it, I nearly snapped his arm off from the pain, but I didn't. No one is allowed to know how much pain I'm in. Not now, not ever. 'The wound is healing nicely. Just make sure you take it easy today' He smiled. I nodded and stood up. I began to walk past the couch when Bex grabbed my arm.

'He isn't the same' She whispered

'I know' I gave a sad smile

'You might have to let him go. I'm sorry Cam' She said

'It's okay. I'll be okay' I muttered back moving towards the back door. I looked out and saw Zach sitting on the steps leading to the garden staring out at the scenery. I stood there for a moment taking in all the memories of Zach, my Zach. His cocky smile and his effortless teasing. All now memories, and could crumple away if he looks at me like he's looking at a stranger. I took a deep breath, turned the handle and walked outside.

 **Zach POV**

I didn't turn around when the door opened and closed again.

'May I sit down?' Someone asked, I turned around to see the girl who was injured when I came in a few days ago and who has been unconscious since.

'Sure' I muttered turning my gaze back to the landscape. Why is there an uneasy feeling growing in my stomach? She sat next to me and didn't say anything, she just stared out into the distance with me.

'So you're Cammie?' I asked, I looked over at her, her mouth was in a fine line and her eyes glazed over.

'Yep' She popped the p.

'You must be special to Joe for him to freak out like that' I chuckled lightly. She didn't.

'He was my dad's best friend. Joe's my godfather' She didn't look at me once.

'You seem familiar' I muttered. The nervous feeling growing again in my stomach, and now radiating across my body. Pulling me towards Cammie. She looked at me, studied me before biting her lip and diverting her gaze back to where it was.

'I went to Gallagher' She stated

'Were you there when we did our exchange?' She looked at me again, studied me and turned away again.

'Yep' She popped the p.

'Did we have any classes together?' I asked. She huffed and stood up.

'This is a waste of time' She muttered before adventuring off into the garden.

'Hey!' I called after her and followed. 'Look, I don't know who you are but-'

'Exactly' She spun on me. Hurt covered her eyes 'You don't know who I am!' She began to run off. I remember Joe getting angry that she left the hospital, what would he do if she disappeared completely. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. This seemed familiar, this seemed safe.

'Cammie, please' I muttered, she looked at me again, searching my eyes, searching for clues. The feeling in my body was too much to handle. I needed to be close to her.

'What Zach?' She asked, stepping away slightly. I bit my lip and looked away. This could be dangerous.

'You're extremely easy to talk to. Like I've known you my whole life.' I stepped towards her, staring into her eyes, she didn't move. 'You could kill me if you want. But I just need to do this…' I placed my hand on her cheek and gave her a small, light kiss on her lips, she kissed back momentarily but stopped. When we pulled away, we stared at each other.

'This is dangerous Zach. _I'm dangerous_ ' She said before making her way back to the house. I stood there watching her disappear. She obviously didn't like that kiss. She stopped and turned back towards me. 'Did you feel anything?' She asked.

'Honestly? No.' I called back. Cammie paused for a moment, nodded and turned back towards the house. Why did I just lie to her? All I could feel were butterflies, like that dream...was she...no it can't be her...can it?

 **Author's note: Everyday upload continues! I've cried a little bit writing this chapter, it'll be too easy for Zach to remember Cammie by looking at her, I have some BIG plans coming your way xxx**

 **promiserockstar: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **lalalala: My favourite is** ** _Out of Sight Out of Mind_** **, I just love the adventure that they take across the world just to try and get Cammie's memory back. Also that story inspired** ** _Somebody Knows_** **which has continued onto this story xxx**


	25. Can't Kill

**Cammie POV**

He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel anything. I felt everything. I marched back into the house to stop myself from crying. But of course, when you walk into a room full of highly trained spies...and Preston...they see everything. I walked in and they all suddenly became active doing whatever it was that they did before. Trying to act normal. Not in this family.

'You know spying on me was rude' I snapped

'We only wanted to make sure-' Macey began

'That you didn't kill each other' Bex smiled wickedly.

'Yeah well, you won't have to worry about that' I muttered moving off to go upstairs.

'Why what happened?' Bex asked coming up beside me

'He doesn't remember me Bex' I sighed, biting the inside of my cheeks to stop the tears that I know would spill. 'I thought...for a moment there...he did.' I sighed 'I guess not.' I whispered

'I'm sorry' She said.

'Me too' I whispered making my way upstairs

'2nd door on the right!' She called up for me. I didn't respond but I was grateful for that information. I walked along the corridor and opened the second door. I was sharing with Liz because her books were spread across her bed. I had to chuckle lightly, but as quickly as I laughed I felt sad again. Very sad. When did life have to be so complicated. The circle wanted me for the list of the original members, then they wanted me for the disk, and now they wanted me for revenge...and now I'm fighting for my life. I sigh climbing into bed, dreams escape me tonight, like they do every night. Now I can only think about Charlotte and Eric and how they could easily kill me at any moment. Plotting their next move. I dreamt of Charlotte, the first time I met her at Preston's house, she walked in with her hair straight, a fitted dress and heels. She didn't like that I knew Macey. I think about what Joe always told us to do; _to look and see_ , I think about when I walked around Preston's house, the details around, the marble walls, especially the marble table with a book with a crest I've seen before. Another image flashes into my head, the Gilain Gallagher coat of arms, the _key_ that my dad hid in the safety deposit box in Rome, the one that led us to Ireland. The same place where Catherine dived into the water, the place that I set off the flare gun. Catherine's voice fills my ears, her smirk illuminates the darkness, and I can see her mouthing my name, I can hear her bitterness saying my name. 'Cammie, Cammie, Cammie' Over and over and over again. My arms feel heavy and tight as I'm getting rocked too and frow. It's becoming more aggressive as my name becomes louder and louder. 'CAMMIE' I bolted awake and came face to face with Joe, he had a grip on my arms, tight. I looked around and found that I was in the garden, in my pajamas and bare footed. Right where Zach had kissed me earlier. I looked around and saw my mom and friends by the door, Joe was the only one who came out to get me.

'What happened?' I asked

'I was about to ask you the same thing' He said breathless

'What do you mean?'

'Liz said that you talked about going to Rome and about the Gallagher crest. She wouldn't wake you but then you began to run.'

'Nightmare' I muttered.

'What about the crest?' Joe asked

'Preston' I said. I gripped onto Joe. 'I need to talk to him now' Joe led me back to the house. I was about to go in when I looked back at the garden, listening to the wind in the trees.

'Cam?' Joe called

'Nothing' I said turning back and heading into the warmth of the house. Everyone was still dressed in their pajamas, Liz was shaking slightly.

'I'm sorry Cam, I didn't want to wake you'

'It's okay Liz' I smiled at her. I turned to Preston. 'Do you remember this crest?' I showed him my necklace, the clue my dad left, the last thing he gave me. He looked at it, inspected it and huffed.

'Charlotte had it on her journal'

'Diary?' Macey

'No journal. She made notes occasionally' He said casually

'Where? When you were at a meal? When you told her about your past?' Bex asked

'She carried it everywhere.' He shrugged his shoulders. My heart was racing. This was the worst thing possible.

'Who gave it to her?' Abby asked. Preston shrugged his shoulders again.

'She said her mom did' My heart raced again

'We need to go to Gallagher' I stated staring at the television.

'Why on earth would we go there?' Abby asked

'She might be like Macey' I said

'Excuse me?' Macey snapped

'She might be a descendent of Gillian.' I looked at everyone in the room

'This is bad' my mother said

'Extremely bad' Abby added

'Why?' Liz asked

'If Liz doesn't know then there's no hope' Grant exclaimed. I moved slowly over to the sofa, clutching the edges like I was about to collapse.

'Cammie, please tell us what's going on' Bex pleaded. I took a deep breath and stood up.

'When the school was first established, Gillian wanted to protect her children, and her children's children and every child that bared her blood' I looked over at Macey 'So she wrote a law. A law that every Gallagher girl carries around with her for life; protection. If any of her descendents were in danger, they would be protected by Gallagher girls. Which meant that they couldn't be killed by the sisterhood'

'I'm confused' Grant said. I sighed and looked at my mom, Joe and aunt.

'It means, if Charlotte is a descendent, _we can't kill her_ ' I closed my eyes 'We protect her'

'THAT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS!' Macey shouted

'The same applies to you Macey. Gallagher girls can't kill you. We protect you' I said

'But Catherine...and...and Boston' She said

'We were never the target' Preston said giving her a weak smile

'So what if _we_ tried to kill her?' Grant suggested, gesturing to the boys in the room

'We protect her. Even if it means killing _you_ ' Abby chimed in. Grant swallowed.

'Basically she's untouchable' Bex sumarised

'That's _if_ she's a descendent' Joe suggested

'Then we need to see the tapestry' I said, I turned to my friend. 'Macey…' I said sweetly

'Cammie…' She matched my tone

'How fast can your jet get here?' I asked. And the great Macey McHenry smirked like a Cheshire cat.

 **Author's note: DAILY UPLOADS CONTINUE! Hope you all love this chapter, ANOTHER PLOT TWIST! See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **.hectate: I know! Stupid Zach and his stupid cocky lying-ness. Hope you enjoyed this story so far, I look forward to hearing more from you xxx**

 **Fangirl6301: shhhhhhh don't ruin the surprise! Or have you? We'll have to wait and see! (you're partly right, but I won't tell you what part :D) xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'VE MISSED YOU! I hope everything is going well in your life and I look forward to hearing from you soon! I know that Zammie rule for life, and that love is stronger than gravity (sword and the stone line!) but as we saw with Cammie's memory, it takes a while to come back, if not ever! I hope to hear from you soon xxx**

 **Promiserockstar: aww bless ya! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well xxx**


	26. They Want, We Need

**Cammie POV**

It's nice being back in Virginia. Nice to be back on familiar territory. Nice to be back where it should have ended last time. I watched as Macey's limo weaved through the streets of the quiet little town, the people walking along the path, going into the shops, laughing and smiling, enjoying the night carnival...they don't know that just up the road is a spy school training girls to be the next great agents of the world...they also don't know that in this car are some of the most skilled spies in the world...and Preston. Anyway, Gallagher should have been empty because it's the summer, but as we parked outside. Some of the classrooms were lit. My old dorm room was lit. I got out of the car and stared at the school. The school that was meant to be a fortress...The school that that was meant to be untouchable...The school that got rebuilt. I kept staring at the lights, staring and hoping to see a figure move, a tiny glimpse, a chance.

'The school's meant to be empty right?' Bex asked

'No alarms were triggered' My mom said.

'So they were already inside?' Abby asked

'No' I said, staring at my dorm room window

'No?' Joe enquired

'No. They found a way in' My furrowed my brow in fustration.

'I thought the passages were all sealed, after what happened last time' Joe said, stealing a glance at me. I would have been embarrassed from what he said if..well… it wasn't true.

'Actually…' I began

'Actually what?' Everyone said to me. I couldn't help but smile at all the angry faces towards me. I quickly wiped the smile off my face _because they weren't kidding_.

'There'satleasttwomorepassagesthatyoudon'tknowabout' I said in one breath

'English please' Liz said. And if Liz can't understand what I said. No one will.

'There may or may not be at least two more passages that you don't know about' I winced waiting for their reaction. When I looked at them, they just stared at me with mixed emotions. Bex, Macey and Abby looked at me with a sense of pride. Liz, Jonas, Preston, Nick and Grant looked at me as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. Joe and mom did their usual look of: _I'm very proud of you, but I'm your parent/teacher so I have to look like I disapprove_. I liked that look. And Zach looked at me with a look of confusion, as if he's seeing me for the first time in a new light. I hated that look. Especially when it came from Zach.

'How did you find these?' Joe asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Like you taught us Joe' I beamed a smile at him 'What do you see?' He smiled at me and looked around the wall.

'High, impenetrable wall' He said

'A wall that we climbed over a few times' Bex added

'Brickwork as old as the building itself' Liz said

'Correction.' I smiled 'Older that the _original_ building' I smiled

'Cammie, we still aren't following' Abby said

'Gallagher burnt down. Catherine caused it to burn down' I looked quickly at Zach. He hadn't noticed me looking at him...I hope. 'The fire never touched the outer buildings. There's a way to get into the grounds through the P&E barn'

'Show us the way kiddo' My mom smiled at me. I led them along the exterior wall for about 5 minutes, in a low whisper I counted the number of steps it took. '234, 235, 236, 237, 238, 239' I stopped and turned to the wall, facing a rope vine that dangled down and covered some of the wall. I moved it apart and felt the wall. 'Come on, come on' I said to myself. Then my hand danced across a little tag. My eyes widened. 'Move away now' I snapped at my family

'Why?' My mom asked

'Booby trapped' I whispered. My fingers not moving from the detonator switch 'They knew I'd come this way' I whispered, choking on my words.

'It's okay Cammie' Joe said stepping forward, he tentatively moved some of the vines away and looked at him. I could mentally see the cogs turning in his head. Trying to find a way out. 'Nick' He called. Nick was the resident bomb expert. He wouldn't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ where or when some of his bombs were used. It's like my memory that summer...some things you don't want to know. Nick looked at sighed.

'Dead man' He said, I swallowed 'If Cammie moves, she dies. If she lets go, she'll die. If they push the button, she dies'

'Gee, thanks for the confidence boost Nick' I muttered.

'Where's the secret passage release switch' He asked

'Next to it' I said. He smiled moving closer.

'Okay Cammie, I need you to move your hands, when I tell you to. Got it'

'Nick…' Macey warned

'Do you understand?' Nick said completely ignoring Macey, I nodded and watched as he moved his hand towards mine. 'Look at me Cammie' I moved my gaze to his. He smiled like a Blackthorne boy. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes. It reminded me of someone.

'Do you know your dad Nick?' I blurted out. His smile faded slightly, but he had his mask on.

'Why do you ask?'

'It seems to be a pattern in Blackthorne boys' I admitted. He chuckled lightly.

'I never met him' He said. _I think I have_ I thought.

'I'm sorry' I said to feel the silence.

'Move your hand now' He said casually. I did slowly, the passage began to rumble slowly, I stopped looking at Nick and looked down the tunnel. Covered in dirt and dust. My favourite.

'Nick…' Macey said coming closer to him. I snapped out of it and looked at him. He had his fingers on the dead man switch; if he moves, he dies. If he lets go, he'll die. If they push the button, he dies.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?' I shouted, anger bubbling up in me. Nick just smiled and remained calm.

'They want you. _We need you_ ' He said

'Nick…' I began

'Go. All of you. I'll be fine' He said, Macey kissed him on his cheek

'If you die, I'll kill you' She said to him. He smiled

'I love you too' He said, they both smiled but Macey turned to me

'Are we going in or what?' She snapped. This was Macey's mask.

'Yep' I popped the p and disappeared into the tunnel, I could feel Bex fall into step close behind me.

'How long have you known about this tunnel?' Bex asked, I shrugged in the dark

'How long is a piece of string?'

'Well according to research studies at th-'

'It's an expression Elizabeth' Abby said. We walked a little further until we came in front of a ladder. I saw little cracks of light that I recognised from the barn. I began to climb, I could hear Bex right behind me. When I reached the top, the passage door was heavy to move, I had to lean off of the railing, Bex had a tight grip on my feet. Soon it managed to move, I grunted as I used all my strength to shift it. I looked up into the blinding light of the barn, when a shadow cut across the light. And that shadow had a gun...to my face.

'Surprise sweetie' Charlotte said

'Fuck'

 **Author's note: DRAMA HAPPENS TOMORROW! Just thought I'd let you know ;P. Thank you so much for those of you who are coming daily, this has been my favourite way to end my summer; hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all tomorrow xxx**

 **Fangirl6301: hehe don't worry about it, I've had the storyline finished for a while and some people are just lucky at guessing. I won't tell you which part of your review is correct, you'll have to wait and see xxx**

 **promiserockstar: Charlotte's really getting on my nerves as well, she's such a bitch. What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know what you think xxx**

 **Cameron Ann Goode: aww bless ya so much! I absolutely love your stories! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon xxx**

 **Ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjj: I know! I miss Zach too :'( xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I can't be mad at you! I forgive you! Good for you for taking on the best in life, I hope it's all good and that sunshine spreads your way (both physically and metephorical). Come on AllyCarterFan, you know I've always got a plan up my sleeve, maybe some more secret projects along the way *wink wink*. Fangirl6301 is right _to an extent_ but I won't tell you what happens, you'll have to find out in tomorrows chapter *Insert evil music and laugh*. There are more surprises along the way! xxx**


	27. Not Her

**Cammie POV**

I felt Bex below me tugging on my leg, wanting to drag me back down into the darkness. But I knew that I couldn't. I knew I had to climb into the open. I shook Bex's grip off and climbed out of the tunnel. I was greeted by not just Charlotte, but 11 heavily armed men. One grabbed me and dragged me to the side.

'Not her' Charlotte ordered. The guy let go of me. But stood close behind 'Everyone else get out. We put cameras in the tunnel. So, you can either get out or I press this button' She showed the tunnel a little button that was attached to her bracelet. The button that would kill Nick.

'GET YOUR FUCKING BUTTS OUT OF THIS FUCKING TUNNEL' Macey shouted. I smiled. First emmerged Bex, one of the goons grabbed her; then Grant, one of the goons grabbed him; then Liz, one of the goons grabbed her; then Jonas, one of the goons grabbed him; the same thing happened with Preston, Macey, Abby, my mom, Joe...and

'Zach's alive!' Charlotte squealed as he was grabbed by a goon. 'Happy days!' She flashed a wicked smile at me, before clicking her fingers, automatically the goons moved away from the trap door and formed a semi-circle around me and Charlotte

'Charlotte' I warned, She had a smirk playing on her face

'Well, well, well. I didn't think our reunion would be this sweet' The goon that let me go grabbed my arms, pinning me in place. She strutted closer to me, her eyes full of anger. Before I said anything she punched me in my stomach, causing me to double over in pain. The goon had let me go whilst Charlotte hit me in my back with the back of her gun. I collapsed onto the ground, grunting in pain.

'CAMMIE!' My friends called

'SHUT UP' Charlotte screamed. She then bent down next to me whist I coughed, getting onto all fours. 'How's that little wound of yours?' She asked

'Fuck *cough* you' I sputtered out

'Aww Cammie' She said sweetly 'I thought we were friends' I looked up at her and laughed out loud, She didn't like that. She slapped me across the face. I rolled my head back and looked at her.

'I know what you're going to do to me, at least give me a chair' I said.

'Fine' She smiled and the goon behind me got a chair, I sat down on it, waiting.

'Cameron' Joe warned, I smiled at Charlotte.

'You have an audience, what are you waiting for?' I said bluntly. She began to laugh.

'Oh Cammie…' She walked closer to me smiling 'you don't know what you're getting into' She clicked her fingers again and music began to play. Music that I heard at the fair with my dad, music I heard when Catherine torchured me. Music that I wanted to forget. 'Shut the others up' Charlotte ordered. My goon produced tape that he promptly put on everyone's mouth, he did get kicked in a very intimate place by Bex...just saying. I felt stuck to the chair. My arms felt bound to my side, but there were no chains. My breathing felt restricted, but I had plenty of space. My throat felt dry, and was feeling sleepy.

'Why are you doing this?' I croaked, She knelt down infront of me.

'Catherine gave me that journal. It was full of her secrets. Full of Dr Steve's plans and methods. He formulated this music to be a trigger.' She paused and looked at the others 'Do you feel the pain Cammie?' She tilted her head 'All those days of torture coming back?' Her voice was becoming foggier as pain radiated across my body. I could see and hear my family and friends trying to get free from their captures, screaming my name. 'Where's the catalogue?' She asked.

'I don't know what you mean' I whispered, she slapped me across the face, the pain radiated through my body at an accelerated rate, causing me to scream. 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!' I screamed at her. She smiled.

'Dr Steve managed to programme you. You hear this music, even the slightest tap brings back the darkest memory of torture. You're body screaming in pain' She said casually. 'Now, where is the catalogue?'

'I DON'T KNOW' I screamed back. She huffed and look at the goons.

'Fine' She said sarcastically, then she signalled to the goon that held Zach, dragging him in front of me. My eyes were wide in horror. I stared at him and he stared back. 'Where is it?' Charlotte asked again, her gun on his head.

'You wouldn't' I whispered, she smirked

'Guess again' She clicked the gun into place, making it operational. Fear trickled down my spine.

'Hall. The Grand Hall' I hung my head in shame. I was a failure. A complete and utter failure.

'Nice job Cammie' The music stopped. I began to let silent tears fall down my face. 'Let's go' Charlotte said, my goon grabbed me, dragging me out of the barn and across the light.

'Remove the tap' I said to Charlotte. She paused for a moment.

'Fine' She said. She clicked her fingers and almost in unison, you could hear them all being taken off. But no one spoke. No one dared. We made our way into the main entrance of the school. When we walked in there was a hive of activity. There were more goons and guards...basically they were bad guys. A lot of them. I stared up at the grand staircase, there in the center was Eric. Smiling down on us.

'Hello Cameron' He called down, he said it the same time Zach muttered 'you should have let her kill me'

'Hello Eric' I said politely, like I was taught to do at school. This school.

'Since you're here, you obviously know where the catalogue is'

'Grand Hall' Charlotte informed

'Goody two shoes' I muttered under my breath. Charlotte heard because I got smacked in the face again.

'Leave her alone' Abby said. Eric shifted his gaze, he clearly didn't see everyone else. He smiled and walked down the stairs. He came down and walked straight up to me. Staring at me.

'Take Miss Morgan into the Grand Hall. Let the other's follow. They won't do anything' He smiled evilly at me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder, guiding me to the Grand Hall.

'Remove your hand off of my daughter' Joe's voice boomed. Eric stopped in his tracks, let me go, and proceeded to punch Joe right in the jaw.

'JOE' Everyone cried. But as classic Joe Soloman, he just rolled his head and smiled

'You aren't her father' Eric spat back.

'Neither are you' Joe chimed back. I needed to think of something fast, Eric had reached for his gun. I needed to think, think… I collapsed on the floor. I closed my eyes, held my breath.

'CAMMIE!' everyone shouted

'Stay back!' Eric shouted, I felt him crouch down near me, he moved my hair out of the way, he opened my eyes, felt my pulse.

'Was she injured?' He asked

'Why do you care?' Bex spat back

'WAS SHE INJURED?' He shouted. There was a pause.

'You're precious little princess shot her when she killed Hasker' Bex said smugly

'YOU SHOT HER' Eric shouted

'It was the only way to get to Hasker' Charlotte said defensively.

'WELL FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, NOW OUR ONLY LEAD IS DYING'

'Let me help her' Zach said. There was a long silence that hung in the air. 'Look the longer you wait, the less time we have' He sounded like my old Zach.

'Fine' Eric said. Immediately I felt soft hands on my shoulders, turning me over, my head was raised, I guess I was leaning on his leg. He pushed the hair out of my face, his head rested on my chest, even though I was holding my breath, I couldn't stop my heart from racing. After a moment, Zach snapped his head up.

'She's gone' He muttered. I heard a cry come from Liz's mouth.

'But...but…' Charlotte mumbled

'ENOUGH' Eric boomed. There was silence. Then a gun clicked. 'Where's the catalogue?' He asked

'You mean the catalogue that has the list of every single safe house Gallagher own? Nope. Never heard of it' My mom said. Eric gave a chuckle, and there was a massive grunt.

'You bastard' Joe spat. Mom. Eric hit my mom. Anger was bubbling inside of me, Zach's grip tightened as if holding me in place.

'Where is it Rachel?' I heard the barrel click. I heard Liz whimper.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' I screamed rushing out of Zach's grip and tackled Eric, I didn't realise that he still had the gun. And I got shot. Again.

 **Author's note: Another secret gets revealed...what will happen to Cammie? Is she okay? Is Zach remembering, or is he just being nice? Let me know, I'll see you tomorrow xxx**

 **GallagherGirl45: Thank you and welcome to the wonderfully weird world of me where some of the fans would _probably_ like to kill me for the torture I'm putting them (and the characters) through, I hope you enjoy your stay :D xxx**

 **Promiserockstar: Sorry to disappoint you but Zach's not getting in front of any bullets any time soon xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thanks for enjoying it, hope you liked this one as well xxx**

 **Cameron Ann Goode: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I have writing it! I look forward to hearing from you soon xxx**


	28. Her Scream

**Zach POV**

It was weird how everyone cared so much about Cammie. There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on; whenever she looked at me I felt butterflies in my stomach, when she spoke I wanted to be near her. And when she screamed…

'Surprise sweetie' A sickly voice echoed through the tunnel

'Fuck' Cammie muttered before climbing out of the tunnel

'What is she doing?' Joe muttered

'Not her' Charlotte ordered. 'Everyone else get out. We put cameras in the tunnel. So, you can either get out or I press this button'

'GET YOUR FUCKING BUTTS OUT OF THIS FUCKING TUNNEL' Macey shouted without thinking. I smiled. Bex left the tunnel, followed by Grant, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Macey, Abby, Rachel and Joe. But when I emerged from the tunnel. Charlotte had a very dramatic look on her face

'Zach's alive!' Charlotte squealed as one of her goons grabbed me 'Happy days!' She flashed a look at Cammie, before clicking her fingers, automatically the goons moved away from the trap door and formed a semi-circle around them.

'Charlotte' Cammie warned, her tone harsh and hard

'Well, well, well. I didn't think our reunion would be this sweet' The goon behind Cammie grabbed her. Charlotte moved closer and punched Cammie in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. She was let go, but Charlotte hit her in the back with the gun. Cammie collapsed.

'CAMMIE!' Everyone shouted…even me

'SHUT UP' Charlotte screamed. She turned back to Cammie whist she was still recovering 'How's that little wound of yours?' She asked

'Fuck *cough* you'

'Aww Cammie' She said sweetly 'I thought we were friends' Cammie looked at her and laughed, I stole a glance and looked at the others, they were just as confused as me. She slapped Cam across the face.

'I know what you're going to do to me, at least give me a chair' Cammie said casually.

'Fine' Charlotte's goon produced a chair and Cammie sat on it without hesitation

'Cameron' Joe warned, I knew what was happening...I feel like I've seen it happen before.

'You have an audience, what are you waiting for?'

'Oh Cammie…you don't know what you're getting into' She clicked her fingers again and music began to play. Music that my mom played for me as a child. Music she said would be very important one day. Music that I wanted to forget. 'Shut the others up' Charlotte ordered. The goon's came round with tape and shut us up, we kicked and clawed and tried to escape. But I was frozen, I was frozen whist my head was pounding with memories, memories and dreams now becoming clear. Cammie was my Gallagher Girl. Her face flashed through my mind at various points in our lives. Boston, Gallagher, Rome, London, that mountain where she disappeared...and I thought I'd lost her.

'Why are you doing this?' Cammie croaked

'Catherine gave me that journal. It was full of her secrets. Full of Dr Steve's plans and methods. He formulated this music to be a trigger.' She paused and looked at us 'Do you feel the pain Cammie?' She tilted her head 'All those days of torture coming back?' I couldn't stop this, I wanted to hold Cammie and protect her, I kicked and clawed, shouting her name. 'Where's the catalogue?' She asked.

'I don't know what you mean?' Cammie got slapped and began to scream. I closed my eyes, cringing from the memories of hearing her scream too many times. How could you ever forget her screams? 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!'

'Dr Steve managed to programme you. You hear this music, even the slightest tap brings back the darkest memory of torture. You're body screaming in pain. Now, where is the catalogue?'

'I DON'T KNOW'

'Fine' She signaled to the goon that held me, dragging me towards Cammie. I stared at Cammie, trying to tell her with my eyes that I remember her, what she's about to do is stupid, and that I loved her. 'Where is it?' Charlotte asked again, the cold metal of her gun, resting on my head

'You wouldn't'

'Guess again' She clicked the gun into place, making it operational.

'Hall. The Grand Hall' I stared at Cammie while she hung her head, I wanted to gather her up in my arms and run away. But running away got us into this mess.

'Nice job Cammie' The music stopped. 'Let's go'

'Remove the tap' Cammie ordered as we made our way towards Gallagher

'Fine' She said. She clicked her fingers and almost in unison, you could hear them all being taken off. But no one spoke. No one dared. We walked into the school. Positioned on the staircase was Eric, smiling down on this situation

'Hello Cameron' He called down, he said it the same time I muttered 'You should have let her kill me'

'Hello Eric'

'Since you're here, you obviously know where the catalogue is'

'Grand Hall' Charlotte informed

'Goody two shoes' Cammie muttered, I chuckled lightly. Charlotte hit her again.

'Leave her alone' Abby said. Eric shifted his gaze, he clearly didn't see everyone else. He smiled and walked down the stairs. He came down and walked straight up to Cammie.

'Take Miss Morgan into the Grand Hall. Let the other's follow. They won't do anything' He smiled evilly and covered Cammie with his arm

'Remove your hand off of my daughter' Joe's voice boomed. Eric stopped in his tracks, let Cammie go, and proceeded to punch Joe right in the jaw.

'JOE' Everyone cried. But as classic Joe Soloman, he just rolled his head and smiled

'You aren't her father' Eric spat back.

'Neither are you' Joe chimed back. Eric's jaw tightened and he reached for his gun, everyone was panicing apart from Joe. Joe never panics. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Cammie collapsed to the ground.

'CAMMIE!' everyone shouted

'Stay back!' Eric shouted, he moved closer to Cammie, touching her hair, feeling her pulse. I wanted to kill him

'Was she injured?' He asked

'Why do you care?' Bex spat back

'WAS SHE INJURED?' He shouted. There was a pause.

'You're precious little princess shot her when she killed Hasker' Bex said smuggly

'YOU SHOT HER' Eric shouted

'It was the only way to get to Hasker' Charlotte said defensively.

'WELL FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, NOW OUR ONLY LEAD IS DYING'

'Let me help her' I said quickly, everyone stared at me, I gave a quick smirk to the others, a smirk I haven't done since i woke up. Bex smiled, she knew I was back. There was a long silence that hung in the air. 'Look the longer you wait, the less time we have' I snapped.

'Fine' Eric said. Immediately I an over to Cammie, turning her over and resting her head on my knee. Her face was still of an angel. I pushed the hair out of her face. I put my head to her chest, listening to her heart beat rise. At this point I would have made a classic Zachary Goode joke...but now's not the time for jokes. I lifted my head up, looking at the others.

'She's gone'

'But...but…' Charlotte mumbled

'ENOUGH' Eric boomed. There was silence. Then a gun clicked. 'Where's the catalogue?' He asked

'You mean the catalogue that has the list of every single safe house Gallagher owns? Nope. Never heard of it' Rachel said innocently. Eric gave a chuckle, and hit her in her stomach with his gun.

'You bastard' Joe spat. I tightened my grip.

'Where is it Rachel?'

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Cammie was too fast for me to react, she leapt out of my arms and tackled Eric to the ground. But he still had the gun. And she got shot.

 **Author's note: ZACH REMEMBERS! HE FINALLY REMEMBERS! HAPPY DAYS! ZAMMIE FOREVER...until Cammie got shot. See you tomorrow to see what happens to Cammie and the rest of them xxx**

 **Promiserockstar: OMGGGG The Embassy Row series (All fall down, See how they run and the new one Ally's releasing in January I think) IS FREAKING AMAZING! I've tried to write a fanfic, but I'd rather wait until Ally publishes one more _or_ wait till the series is completed to be able to write it properly. You'll absolutely love All fall down, omg it's so intense I can't describe it! See you soon xxx**

 **Fangirl6301: Glad you enjoyed this story, what do you think about it from Zach's POV? Was it good? Let me know xxx**

 **Guest: My daily upload is coming to an end on Saturday and then I'll let you know what's happening then xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: It's alright sweetie *blows kisses*. I've always got a plan up my sleeve...maybe it's a new story...maybe it's a continuation...if you had an account I'd private message you :(. ZOOTOPIA REFERENCE! AS SOON AS YOU SAID MR BIG I KNEW! Hope your well and I can't wait for your reply! xxx**


	29. Compartment Control

**Cammie POV**

'For the first time ever, I've broken my word Cammie' Eric's voice boomed as he stood up. I layed on the floor clutching my leg as blood poured out, staining my hands. I didn't cry, I didn't scream.

'You're going to regret that' Bex hissed. Eric turned his attention to her. Aimed his gun and looked back at me.

'Where is the catalogue?' He asked me once again

'In this room' I breathed out

'Where?' He said clicking the gun, Bex stared at the barrel unfazed.

'I can't show you like this!' I whimpered. Eric looked at Charlotte, she walked over to me and stomped on my leg. I bit back the tears and the screams that would come out. But I couldn't stop the screams. No one stops my screams.

'JUST TELL HIM' Bex screamed. Charlotte stopped and looked at Bex. Eric lowered his gun slightly.

'What do you know?' He asked. Bex looked at me, a sorry look in her eyes.

'Don't' I mouthed at her

'The catalogues hidden in a compartment in the podium' Bex said, she hung her head down. Eric raised his gun

'Open it' He said bluntly, Bex looked up.

'I can't'

'You _can't_ or you _won't_ ' He said

'I can't. The only person I've seen open it is-'

'Me' I interrupted her. Bex gave me a worried look. I swallowed, Bex was going to say a different name. I ruined her plan. Eric turned his attention to me, he knelt down in front and tilted his head, the way that Charlotte does.

'Can you open it Cameron?' He asked nicely

'I can' He smiled 'But I won't' His smile disappeared

'And why not?' Eric tried to hide the anger in his voice. I smiled at the power.

'Charlotte won't allow it' I said simply. Eric looked at his daughter, and back at me.

'What do you mean?' He asked

'If Charlotte is a Gillian Gallagher descendent. She has to protect the catalogue with her life. It's one of Gallagher's rules'

'I'm not her descendent!' Charlotte cried

'How did you get the journal though?' I asked

'Catherine' Charlotte gave me a confusing look, I shook my head

'Catherine stole that book from your mother. She stole it when she killed her' I looked at Eric 'All those years of torture I went through because they thought I had the list' I gave a soft chuckle 'The circus' I said outloud but mainly to myself 'A woman dropped the list. My father picked it up' I looked back at Charlotte. 'Your mother was a descendent of Gillian Gallagher; _she_ was a traitor to the Circle, _she_ gave the list to my father, _she died protecting it_...and I was tortured instead of you' I looked at her in the eyes. Her mouth drawn in a thin line and her hands trembled by her side.

'You're lying' She spat back. I smiled.

'There's only one way to find out' I whispered back at her

'ENOUGH' Eric boomed, anger flashing in his eyes. 'GET UP' He shouted at me

'Seriously?' I laughed ' _you shot me in the leg_ ' I snapped back. He walked over to me, he had gritted teeth, he offered me his hand. I stared at his hand and then back at him.

'I'm being polite Cameron' He gave a fake smile 'Take it or leave it' I tentatively grabbed his hand. He helped me up and supported some of my weight. I limped across the podium. Eric had his goons keep my family where they were. Charlotte accompanied us. I rested on the podium for support when we got there. I looked over and there was a small trail of blood drops leading up to where I was.

'Cameron, would you be able to open it?' Eric asked, I slid down the podium, resting my leg on the floor. I looked over at my family. Everyone was nervous. Everyone was worried. I looked at the back of the podium and saw the Gallagher school crest, part of the shape was three dimensional, so I pressed the sequence that I was intrusted with when the school was rebuilt. When we thought the danger was over. When we thought I was safe. When what we thought we knew was locked away.

I touched the last button and a click echoed across the hall. I looked up at Eric who was gleefully smiling. I looked back at my mom, she gave me a reassuring smile. I opened the little cabinet at the foot of the stand, I put my hand into the little hole.

'It's empty' I said defeated

'WHAT' Eric pushed me out the way and inspected the hole himself, He stared at me in shock 'Where is it?' He muttered. 'WHERE IS IT!' He shouted

'I don't know' I whispered, trying to move away from Eric

'WHERE IS IT' He shouted

'Dad stop' Charlotte cried. Eric looked at her 'It's gone. Leave it alone'

'NO! I need to find it' He asked

'Why?' I asked. He looked at me. 'You need to find someone' I answered. Thinking out loud.

'You don't know what you're talking about' He snapped at me

'She's alive' I blurted out. Eric's pupils dilated, he was worried.

'I don't know what you're talking about' He said quickly, I looked at Charlotte.

'Your mother's still alive' I said to her

'She's lying' Eric said to Charlotte quickly

'How do you know?' Charlotte ignored her father

'Why else would he want the catalogue? When he wanted the disk, he said he was looking for _you_ ' I said, Charlotte shifted nervously.

'Don't listen to her' Eric snapped, reaching for his daughter, she moved from him

'Where is she?' She asked. I shrugged my shoulders

'I don't know'

'BUT YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD! YOU SAID CATHERINE KILLED HER!' Charlotte screamed at me. I smiled at her wickedly.

'It's all part of the game' I said lightheartedly whist I produced a gun

'How did you…' Eric began, he reached for his gun and realised it was missed. He realised that I had it...and I was in control.

 **Authors note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Did you expect the other twists at the end? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. See you tomorrow for CHAPTER 30! :D xxx**

 **Fangirl6301: I've literally had these chapters written for some time, I wanted to do Zach's pov purely because of the music used in the torture. Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Cammie loves danger, and Zach remembers! What do you think of this chapter? Who has the power? What will happen to Cammie? Where's my chocolate? All will be revealed tomorrow xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: I've updated every day this week and I'll update tomorrow as well xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I love you so much rn! Especially your comment on forgetting the code :D :D :D. But obviously _if_ it's true, Cammie and the girls will do what their sisterhood expects of them. Chapter 30's what's happening on Saturday! I can't believe I've written AND published almost 30 chapters so fast :'). _See How They Run_ is Ally's sequel to _All Fall Down_ and I freaking LOVED IT, I agree that it's slightly darker than the other stories, however I find that I'm gripped on them instantly...my favourite character across all three collections...hmmm...I think Cammie from Gallagher girl series and Grace from Embassy Row because I feel that I connect with the characters on a deeper level, I get Cammie's desire to feel invisible at times, yet thrive at the attention given in different circumstances. Grace is very head strong and wants to find out the answers which I absolutely love to do (I love gossip). So yeah, what about you? Who's your favourite character in the Ally Carter Collection? :D xxx**


	30. Painless

**Cammie POV**

'Rule number 71; injured operatives are just as deadly as those in full health' I clicked the gun.

'You wouldn't' Eric said

'Try me'

'Have you forgotten Miss Morgan? My _friends_ have guns' I looked over my shoulder quickly at the goons who had my friends

'You didn't check them when you hired them did you?' I asked. Eric's smile faltered. 'What's wrong Eric?' I asked

'Kill them' Eric ordered, suddenly several gun shots went off. I didn't look behind me. I looked at Eric, watching his face change to distress.

'Eric, allow me to introduce you to Agent Townsend, MI6' I watched Eric as Joe, Grant, Abby, Townsend, Macey and Bex ran over and arrested Eric and Charlotte. Although it was 6 against 2, Charlotte and Eric put up a fairly good fight.

'Cammie' I looked around as Zach engulfed me in a hug. Holding me tight.

'Zach' I breathed out, inhaling him. Inhaling the memories. When we pulled apart, he gave me a light kiss on my lips.

'We need to get you out of here' He didn't give me a chance to respond, he picked me up bridal style and began to move towards the door

'Wait!' I said

'Gallagher Girl, I have to get you to safely'

'We have to stay here' I riggled in his grasp, trying to get him to stop. But Zach just tightened his grip.

'Why?' He had reached the door and had opened it.

'They're why' I whispered staring at the river of goons, _the actual bad guys_ , who were loading weapons, tearing up my school...it got worse when they noticed us.

'STOP THEM' One of them shouted. What happened next was very fast. Zach had managed to get us back into the hall, set me down by the side and shut the door.

'WE NEED THE LOCK DOWN CODE NOW' He shouted. Bex, Macey, Grant and Abby had managed to come and help keep the door closed. You could hear the gunshots roaring on the other side, they clearly didn't know that the doors were bulletproof.

'WE'RE TRYING!' Liz screamed.

'They got into the system...we need something that would automatically set it off' Jonas informed

'Like what?' Bex asked

'An explosion' I muttered, I couldn't help look at Macey, she had the same expression on her face. Fear.

'There has to be another way' Grant said

'There's always another way' I looked at Preston, he gave a small smile. 'Help me up' I said

'Cammie…' Zach warned

'I'll be fine' I said. And I hope I'm right. Preston helped me up and supported my weight. The pain was growing more and more. 'Get me to the glass window' I said, he helped me get there. I hobbled over to the side pulled at part of the panel, I got some cuts but I had to power on. The compartment finally slid open and there were wires, lots of them.

'Cam…' Preston warned. I got into my pocket and produced a swiss army knife. I ignored Preston and reached for the wires. But he grabbed my wrist. 'What are you doing?' He hissed

'Setting off an explosion' I smiled back, with my free hand I snipped the coral wire. Preston looked at me in disbelief as no explosions went off, but sirens blasted around the room. Lockdown had begun. I collapsed against the wall, my leg finally giving way.

'Cammie' Preston knelt down and started putting pressure on the wound 'You've lost too much blood' He muttered to himself.

'Cam' Zach came down next to me, angled my face towards his, staring into his eyes 'Stay with me Cam, I need someone to kick my butt' He smirked, I gave a weak laugh but it hurt.

'I thought I'd have to let you go...now you need to let me go' I whispered reaching for his face

'I just got you back' he whispered 'I'm never losing you again' He leant down and gave me a passionate kiss, full of every emotion under the sun. There was a loud cough and when I looked, Joe was standing over us. He knelt down and produced something from his pocket. A needle full of clear liquid. 'Do you know what this is?' He asked. I nodded. Zach looked between us in confusion. 'Good' Joe said, he nodded over at Bex, Grant and Abby who nodded back and grabbed Zach. Zach kicked and cursed and tried to get out of their hold. But he couldn't. I lied on the floor, looking at Joe. 'It'll be painless' He said calmly

'That's good' I gave a little chuckle 'Where's mom?'

'She's with Townsend and Macey. She's going to kill me' He said

'You've been good for her Joey' He smiled at my old nickname for him

'Not as good as you Cammie' He replied. I coughed again. This time pain stayed in my lungs, it was hard to breath. 'The pain will be over soon Cam' He reassured carefully placing the needle in my arm, and the clear liquid plunged into my veins.

'That's nice' I whispered, feeling my eyelids get heavier and close.

'Sweet dreams Cameron' But that wasn't Joe's voice...or Catherine's...it was my dad's...

 **Author's note: DON'T KILL ME! Soooo I have to get some stuff out of the way in this chapter, there will only be 32 chapters (the same as _Somebody Knows_ ) and I'm now doing Saturday uploads because I've started school, I hope that's okay with you all, BUUUUT I do have some surprises that will be revealed towards the end of chapter 32. See you all next week xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much, what do you think of this chapter, please don't kill me for what's happening to Cammie! xxx**

 **promiserockstar: I've tried to write my own stories but I can never get gripped into the characters like I do with Fanfiction...I don't know but if I ever do, I'll let you all know xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: thank you so much xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I was given the majority of the gallagher girl books for my birthday and I was HOOKED. I loved them so much...I think I finished 5 win 2 weeks...I finished _All Fall Down_ in a day...yep I love reading! Nothing is ever what it seems, Bex was going to say a different name to save them but Cammie had to go and be honest! Charlotte's mother becomes a key figure in the near future...but you didn't hear that from me O_o. I've had these chapters written for a while, like nearly a month I think, I've been working on some secret projects for you all! Hope you enjoy them when they come out! If you love Kat, check out my fanfic on the Heist Society series! xxx**


	31. Riddle Me This

**Zach POV**

Joe stood up from beside Cammie. He took the needle out and placed it back in his pocket.

'CAMMIE' The others let me go and I ran straight up to her, she felt cold, her heart beat was slow, and her eyes were shut. Anger built inside of me and I swung to kick Joe in his chest but he caught my foot and slammed it to the ground.

'Not now Mr Goode' He said calmly

'WHAT DID YOU JUST GIVE HER?' I shouted at him

'Something that would keep her alive' The anger fizzled out of me

'What is it?' I asked

'Something formulated by your mother, used as a torture device as the person believes they are dying'

'So why give it to Cammie?' Anger rose again

'Miss Sutton changed the formula slightly' Joe informed

'With my help' Jonas said eagerly

'So what does it do?' I asked

'Slows down her heart rate and lets her sleep. It means that the blood flow decreases and its easier to keep her alive' Liz said

'It's only been tested a few times' Jonas said

'With 87% accuracy' Liz quickly said

'What about the other 13%?' I inquired. Liz and Jonas shared a look.

'Some side effects' Jonas said

'Like…'

'Fatige, nausea, depression, hilusination' Liz listed off

'And there's a 1.96% chance of death' Jonas added.

'So there's a chance?' Rachel said

'Technically yes...but with the dose that we gave her, it decreases by 0.45%'

'Okay…' I said trying to divert the conversation 'What do we do now?' I looked at everyone and they were all thinking the same question.

'Is there any passages out of the hall?' Townsend asked

'Well the only person that would know is Cammie' Bex and Macey said in unison

'So let's think like Cammie!' Liz said rushing off to examine the walls

'Liz...we need to call someone for help' Abby said

'Like who?' Joe asked

'CIA?' Macey suggested

'That could be dangerous right now' Rachel said

'FBI?' Grant suggested

'TINA!' Macey said gleefully looking at Bex. Bex rolled her eyes

'Why do I have to do it?' She whined

'Because you're the only person apart from the entire male population, that she likes to have power over' Macey said simply

'Do I have to?' Bex whined

'Yes' everyone said.

'Fine' Bex got her phone out and walked away from the rest of us

 **Bex POV**

'Pick up you bitch' I muttered

 **Well that's polite**

 _Hey Tina_

 **Where are you? You aren't at either safe house**

 _Ha ha, funny story, we're actually at Gallagher right now_

 **WHAT?!**

 _And we have Eric and Charlotte in custody...but we're surrounded by his men_

 **Is there anyway out? Has Cammie found a passage?**

 _Tina, if we found one, I wouldn't be calling you_ I snapped

 **Well there's always the riddle**

 _What riddle?_

 _ **Gallagher rises and Gallagher falls, the secrets we protect remain in our walls. Look up high and look down below, Gillian Gallagher guides us to where we need to go.**_

 _Thanks Tina_

 **I'll be there as soon as possible in case it doesn't work out**

 _Much appreciated._ I put the phone down and looked back at the others.

'Rachel, Abby...did you know about a riddle?' I asked, they looked at each other and back at me.

'Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about Rebecca' Rachel said

'Me neither' Abby answered. I looked at Joe and Liz. They shrugged their shoulders.

'Tina said that there was an old riddle; _Gallagher rises and Gallagher falls, the secrets we protect remain in our walls. Look up high and look down below, Gillian Gallagher guides us to where we need to go._ ' I looked at them in hope 'What do you think that means?'

'It means that we think like a Gallagher girl' Joe said.

We all began to move around the hall, trying to find clues, trying to channel Gillian Gallagher and find a way out of here. Cammie was still asleep, Zach kept checking on her, he seemed so broken. Like the look on Cammie's face when Zach didn't remember her. A feeling of lost. I looked over at Charlotte and Eric. They were both watching me. We separated them in case they tried (and would fail) to get out of the handcuffs that Liz designed in her 3rd year. Charlotte gave me a wicked smile that gave me an uneasy feeling. I searched her eyes wondering what she had planned. And then I remembered; she still had the detonator switch on her bracelet. And by the looks of it, she knew that I knew. And we were in shit.

I couldn't tell anyone else because she would press the button. She could kill Nick. I walked over to her, maintaining eye contact. I knelt down infront of her. Tilted my head to the side and studied her.

'You aren't Cameron' She whispered, the smile grew on her face 'So stop acting like her' She added.

'Why do this?' I asked, keeping my voice hushed

'We're finishing what Catherine started'

'Catherine…' I breathed out. My mind racing at a million miles.

'Is she worth it?' Charlotte's voice sliced through my daydream 'Is Cameron's life more valuable than Nick's?'

'Every life matters' I stated, she shook her head lightly

'Tell that to society. Tell that to the little boys and girls who fear for their lives when something bad happens at home, in the country or the other side of the world. Kids know more than adults think, they _feel more_. Something that you lose when you grow up' She stole a glance in Eric's direction.

'You thought this would be simple; didn't you?'

'Simplicity only comes from mountains of chaos. And even then the road isn't smooth' She closed her eyes. I needed to think of something. _What would Cammie do?_ Cammie would be nice. I lowered my voice more.

'You know, there's a better way for you' Her eyes remained closed 'A deal can be made, shorter prison sentence, better cell…. _privilages_ ' She opened one eye.

'What sort of privalages?' She asked

'Name your price' I offered

'Preston'

'Preston?'

' _Preston_ ' She repeated, a wicked glint in her eyes. I sighed. I stood up.

'I know the way out. If you agree, I'll tell you, _but you can't tell anyone_ ' I looked at her again.

'I can't make that deal Charlotte' I sighed.

'Fine' She moved her eyes across the hall. 'Guess we're stuck here' I moved off and was walking around the room. What would Cammie do?

'Is there anyway to wake Cammie up?' I announced to the room, everyone stopped and looked at me. 'Cause we're hopeless without her' I admitted

'It could be damaging for her health if she's woken' Joe said

'Cammie's survived much worse' I snapped

'Rebecca!' Rachel exclaimed horrified. I felt bad. I felt guilty.

'In Bex's defence, she's right' Macey chimed in.

'That still doesn't justify waking her up' Abby inputted

'Well we need to do something quick' I said as the door rumbled with more gunfire.

'Like what?'

'Um…'

 **Author's note: Cammie's still alive don't panic! She's just asleep right now. The final chapter is next Saturday, I can't believe it's happened so quickly! It feels like yesterday I was writing my first chapter of my first fan fic, and look where I am now! Thank you to everyone that's been there from the start and is here now! Let's do a challenge and try to get to 10,000 view like we did with** ** _Somebody Knows_** **. See you all next week for the last chapter xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Cammie's not dead! Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **Fangirl6301: I DID'T KILL CAMMIE :D xxx**

 **promiserockstar: I'm sorry I had to! Thank you so much xxx**

 **Cameron Ann Goode: CAMMIE IS STILL ALIVE! xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Glad you've caught up :D, it's been weird not having your reviews! My exams went really well thank you, a lot of hard work was put in and I'm so excited for the next chapter of my life! Keeping track is mainly knowing where everyone is and what I want to write about. Zach knew, he felt her heartbeat race when he was close to her. I love Spy Game! I love Brad Pitt! Thank you very much! I actually wrote these chapters like a month ago and I'm only uploading them now, but you'll have to wait till next week for the grand finale (trust me its GRAND) xxx**

 **R.S: CAMMIE ISN'T DEAD! SHE'S ALIVE AND BREATHING...just slowly. Thanks for your comment, hope you enjoyed this story xxx**


	32. A legend

**Embers and Spies: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for the continued support throughout these stories! I'm forever grateful xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: Hope you enjoy it xxx**

 **R.S: Cammie didn't die, she's just asleep xxx**

 **Guest: I think its a great idea to write a fanfic, when you get an account let me know and I'd definately read it! Best of luck xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Hope you have fun at your sisters wedding! Thank you so much for support throughout this and my other stories. The ride isn't over yet...it's only just begun :D xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'M SO SORRY! OMG I FEEL REALLY BAD IF I MISSED IT! I'll do a double reply now - My grandparents gave me one of the books for christmas and asked if I wanted the rest of them for my birthday (end of January) so I said okay and she gave me, most of them but without book number 1...I ordered it and immediately fell in love with the whole series, I then asked my parents to order the Heist Society books and I've had the Embassy Row books given to me for my last two birthdays because they released in January. I can't wait for the third book for my 18th birthday :D I'm such a book nerd! OHHH Charlotte's mom...yeah...I'm not going to stay anything else...yet...I hope you liked that chapter, I apologise again for not replying...I thought I did but it clearly didn't safe...Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for being one of my favourite fans, thanks for your constant reviews and support. See you soon xxx**

 **Author's note: So this is the last chapter and I'm kind of sad that this is my third story that I've finished, and the second in this series...I hope you all enjoyed this story and I look forward to sharing some more surprises.**

 **Thank you to everyone again, now here is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Cammie POV**

There's something Liz missed off from the _side effects_ of this drug. It slows your heart rate down, yes. It makes you feel like you're dying, yes; a feeling I know too well. But this drug means that I can hear everything that's going on. Catherine used it as a torture device, she wanted her victims to hear the screams of loved ones, hear the pain. So I can hear everything, but I can't move. I can't feel my lungs breathing in or breathing out, I can feel my heart give small jumps every now and then, it feels like a hot iron stabbing into the darkness that surrounds me. And I'm alone. I can't call for help. I can't do anything but lay as if I'm floating in air.

'Is there anyway to wake Cammie up? Cause we're hopeless without her' Bex announced

'It could be damaging for her health if she's woken' Joe said

'Cammie's survived much worse' Bex's harsh voice filled the emptiness. And her words flashed in my face. I've survived worse.

'Rebecca!' My mom exclaimed

'In Bex's defence, she's right' Macey chimed in. I've survived worse.

'That still doesn't justify waking her up' Abby inputted

'Well we need to do something quick'

'Like what?'

'Um…'

'What was the riddle again?'

' _Gallagher rises and Gallagher falls, the secrets we protect remain in our walls. Look up high and look down below, Gillian Gallagher guides us to where we need to go._ ' Liz said robotically

'We've looked everywhere' Grant said

' _So we need to wake up Cammie_ ' Bex illiturated.

'You wouldn't do that, would you?' Eric's snakey voice slices through the tension 'I've seen from personal experiences with this drug, Cameron doesn't respond well'

'What do you mean?' Zach's voice was bitter

'Why do you think we had to make Cameron forget? Does she remember _everything_ that summer?' There was silence. I wanted to scream that I did remember everything, but I'd be lying. There are somethings I still don't know. And I'm not sure that I do anymore. Eric took the silence to his advantage 'Just as I suspected. Do you _want_ her to remember?'

'Cammie doesn't need to know everything' Bex said defensively

'Oh but she does, and you won't be able to stop her. You've tried for many years, haven't you Rachel? You didn't want her to remember what she saw, what she said, what she did? What about Paris? Did you ever tell her what you discovered? I guess not' Eric sighed 'You can't even trust the one's you believed in the most, can you Cameron?' I tried to speak, but I couldn't feel anything.

'Is she awake?' My mom asked

'No' Joe's voice was close. 'She's still out cold'

'What are you talking about Eric?' Zach asked

'Oh! I thought your Miss Sutton would have done her research, or your mother would have told you; the drug makes you believe you're dying, rips you of everything, but your hearing. 'Cameron's heard everything'

'Shit' Joe cursed under his breath 'She's going to want to know'

'She would have found out at some point' Abby said

'But not now' My mom snapped

'Rachel…' Joe warned

'So, you can wake her up and find the way out of here, but she'll hate you all...or you wait until backup arrives. That is _if_ she can hear everything'

'Statistically it's possible but it's something others haven't experienced' or they've just lied about it. _Like I would_ I thought

'Joe?' Rachel asked

'You're her mother, you've got point' Joe said honestly. There was silence.

'Call his bluff. We'll wait for help to arrive'

'What happened in Paris?' Bex asked. There was a pause.

'We believe Cammie travelled through Paris to get to Rome. We couldn't think of where she lost all her luggage from Joe's cabin'

'She arrived at the embassy without any bags' Preston chimed in 'She...She said she backpacked through Europe'

'So what happened in Paris?' Bex asked again

'She hacked into MI6 and Interpol' Townsend informed

'How? Cammie's not a hacker' Liz exclaimed

'She didn't know how to load or fire a gun before that summer either' Macey said 'And looked what happened her first day back'

'Dr Steve said she taught herself, maybe she taught herself this as well' Grant suggested

'It doesn't make sense! Cammie had the whole summer to defend and teach herself how to build a gun. She would only of had a matter of _days_ to hack into the two securest networks in the world. That's not how Cammie works' Bex questioned

'So she had help…' Zach suggested.

'But from who?' Joe asked

'We don't know' Townsend said 'But we have Cameron placed at the scene the time of the cyber attack in the location the IP address came from'

'Do you know what she was looking into?' Jonas asked

'Classified' He said bluntly

'Edward please' My mom begged

'I'm sorry Rachel but whatever your daughter was looking for was above my clearance'

'See!' Bex exclaimed 'It doesn't make sense!'

'So what _was_ she looking for?' Macey asked, the question lingered in the air

'That is the question Miss McHenry' Townsend's British voice hung in the air. 'All I know is whatever she was looking for, she found' I found something….but what...what was so important that it drove me to Rome, made me loose everything from Joe's cabin...yet I still took my dad's journal...I kept that with me until the safety deposit box in the bank near Preston's embassy. Why did I take the journal and not my weapons...why is my dad still playing tricks on me...why has _that summer_ never ended for me...why me?

'Should I check her wound?' Preston piped up. He was obviously close to me because I could hear his heavy breathing, his mutters and mumbles. By the sound of it, Joe had gone away. 'I know you can hear everything Cam' He said in a hushed tone, barely a whisper. 'Don't do what I think you'd do. If you are, then I have a jet you can use' He gave a small chuckle. He was more like his father than before. And it's scary.

 **Bex POV**

I sat in the middle of the hall, my head resting on Grant's shoulder. Everyone was confused with what to do next. For the first time ever, _we didn't know what to do_. My phone began to buzz.

'Hello?'

 **We're in position duchess**

 _Copy that, point of entry?_

 **Hot and heavy, east wall.**

 _Copy that._

 **T-minus 75 seconds** I hung up and looked at the others. 'East wall 70 seconds' Everyone burst into movement keeping our guns close to us. Zach had picked up Cammie and held her close to him. We waited and waited, none of us speaking, We heard silence from the other side of the door. Then several small explosions went off along the east side. There was gunfire, lots of shouting and more gunfire. We heard the alarms disable and the doors slowly opened. I positioned my gun ready to fire at whoever came in that wasn't a friend. Tina was in the exact same position as me when she entered. She looked at Eric and Charlotte.

'Targets secured, move to next step' She announced, suddenly Nick and more men flooded into the room equally armed and came towards us with Tina. 'We need to move now' She said leading us out of the room. 'What happened to Cam?' Tina asked

'Don't ask' I said quickly. Tina shrugged it off.

'We'll take the chopper to a hospital' She said moving swiftly through the Gallagher School halls that were now littered with bodies, papers and rubble.

'We're going to have to rebuild again' Rachel muttered. Everything else was a blur, we went into the helicopter and were immediately in the air. I looked at everyone, they were in the same position as me, they were relieved but also terrified. I turned to the window as we got higher and higher into the air, I watches as once again the school grounds were littered with flashing lights, people talking and people wanting answers.

'How did you get free?' Macey asked Nick, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in Tina's direction.

'She used her bobby pins to trick the signaling. They made it seem that the bomb had already exploded'

'Thanks Tina' Macey smiled sweetly.

'It's okay. What I want to know is why were you in the hall?' She asked. I looked at Rachel.

'They wanted to find _the Catalogue_ , whatever that is' I said

'The catalogue is a list of all the safe houses that the founding Gallagher Girls owned'

'Like the one Hasker was placed in?' Liz piped us. Rachel nodded.

'So where is it?' I asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

'I don't know Rebecca. Like the riddle, it may not be true, it's a legend passed down, whispers through the school'

'They believed a legend. They would have tortured Cammie for a legend' Grant said sadly.

'Is it true about Charlotte being a descendent?' Liz asked

'I don't know Elizabeth' Rachel said deflated

'It means that the government can't kill her. We have to protect her' I said

'Cammie won't like that' Grant muttered. I looked over at Cammie. She was still unconscious.

'Liz?' I asked

'Huh?' She responded

'When will Cammie wake up?' I asked. There was silence, I looked over at her and she was biting her lip, twiddling her thumbs and looking down.

'Elizabeth…' Rachel and Joe warned

'The thing is...I don't know'

'What do you mean?' Zach asked, worry seeping into his voice

'The recovery time is different for everyone' Jonas chimed in 'Cammie's the first full trial, she'll wake up when she wants to'

'But she will wake up' I pointed out

'Definately' Liz said 'She'll wake up, it's 100% accurate...just _when_ is another matter'

'That's up to Cammie'

 **Cammie POV**

 _It's up to me...do I want to wake up? Yes. Do I want to face my family right now? No. Do I want answers? Yes. Am I going to regret everything that's going to happen in the near future? You'll have to wait and see_.

 **The End**

 **The third story in this series: I've** _ **always Known**_ **is out now. See you there :D**


End file.
